Dizzy Spell
by LonelyButLovely
Summary: Attending Seiyo Academy had been her main goal in life; getting entangled with a stray vampire royal was not. However her past holds a dark secret that connects the two of them and wanting to return to her mundane life, she must find out for herself the dangers of the uncertain.
1. The Beginning of the End

**_~1819~_**

* * *

><p>I broke away from the cobblestone street, stuffing my hands in my pockets. The street lamps flickered brightly but not enough to illuminate the dark alleyways. Rats skittered along the wet gutters and disappeared with tittering squeaks. The full moon hung overhead along with the scattering stars. Small conversations were heard in hushed tones and the orange light of a cigarette lit up the corner briefly followed by a trail of smoke. The air was filled with the smell of horse dung and stale hay along with the lingering whiff of cigar smoke. The bark of a dog sounded throughout the night, filling the silence.<p>

I hurried to the door of my empty home that lay near the center alley. I wanted no connection with the family I lived with and bluntly ignored my doting sister. I wanted nothing to do with them since their last announcement. I had received some...disturbing news. It was unbelievable and their was no way I wanted to do it. They wanted to continue our pure bloodline by marrying me to my sister. That was just disgusting. Of course I fled into hiding and now tried laying low.

_But..._

My thirst was overwhelming. I needed to feed. I quickly got inside and shut the door, bolting it behind me. I threw off my jacket and fled to my room in a blur. I shut the door and leaned against it, panting for breath. I wasn't exhausted...I just needed to fight my burning thirst. For the past month, I had finally settled down in London where my family wouldn't find me. At least, for now anyway.

I have been living on cattle and sheep blood for the time being. It was revolting and left a bitter taste in my mouth but it kept me going. And the others didn't seem to notice so this was almost perfect. But tonight, the night of the full moon...the burning thirst seemed stronger and more intent on a live being rather than common animal blood. I growled and crossed to the small desk near the opposite wall. The small iron window let little light shine in my room but my own vampiric senses needed no more than necessary.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a small salvaged vile of human blood I had taken for when the thirst became unmanageable. My hands shook as I uncapped the stopper and dropped it on the desk. The smell of it instantly dried my mouth and made me ravenous. I immediately downed the small amount and cringed slightly at the old taste. It was nearly a year old and only a small amount. I dropped the empty vile and slammed my hands on the desk. My entire being shook as the blood coursed through me.

But it wasn't enough.

I felt the need for even more blood that was fresh and healthy. I curled my hands into fists and emitted a low growl. I staggered back and clutched my throat as if I was swallowing a million cactuses. I felt my sharp fangs extrude and my eyes turned even sharper than they were before. I growled again and scratched at the stone walls like an enraged beast. Long gouges decorated the gray walls already as I added to them. I tried to stay calm and remain still but my body refused to comply. I needed blood and I needed it **now**.

I flipped the desk over and stood, panting, looking down at the scattered notes and quills. I saw a slight movement and looked up across the room. A figure stood alone in front of my dresser. I blinked a couple times and staggered towards it. When I reached my dresser, I realized there was no figure. It was only me.

I looked like a mess. Sweat glistened on my neck and soaked my white top. My eye flashed a deep red color and glistened like rubies. My fangs had elongated to sharp points and poked out of my slightly open mouth. My blue hair was tousled and dripped with perspiration. I cursed and punched the mirror. The glass shattered with a resounding crack and left my knuckles burning. My blood reacted quickly, forcing out the glass and sealing up the wound as if it had never existed.

There was no need to see the monster I was.

The burning became extremely intense and finally I gave in. I ripped my door open and fled from my home that held nothing of personal meaning. I would disappear after this but I needed to feed first. I tore throughout the alleys and tried to find someone with healthy blood. I ripped the door open of a meduim-sized home that lived near an open field and stood in the middle of a room in an instant.

There were shrieks of surprise and shouts for help. In moments, I quickly slew them all, taking in their life force and feeding it into my own. I was still thirsty as I finished off the man. It was a small family that meant nothing to me and I to them. I fed like an caged animal on a rampage. I felt their blood cool the burning in my throat and satisfy the hunger I had been nurturing for the past few months. To any mortal, this would look like a burglar attack seeing as I quickly made a meal of the family while tearing up the place. I sealed over their puncture wounds and slashed their necks instead, licking the warm blood from my fingertips.

I stood alone in the room now, slowly savoring my meal. My thirst had been quieted for the moment and I felt renewed. This wasn't the first time this happened and it wouldn't be the last either. It wasn't that I was cruel and cold-hearted but it was because it was in my nature. I tried to fight it these many months but I always caved in at the end. I needed to feed to survive.

A small whimper came from the corner near a dark stairwell., catching my attention There was a creak then silence. I cocked my head to the side and listened.

_Ba-dump. Ba-damp. Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-damp. Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump. Ba-damp. Ba-dump._

Two pattering hearts beat erratically and the sound of their blood was panicked and fast. I smelt the fear and tears of two young ones. Two females. In my current state, I could not stop myself as I started towards the children. I grabbed a nearby candle and lit it with my own ghostly silver fire. It suddenly illuminated the stairwell and revealed two young children with fear in their eyes. A small girl had curled up in the arms of a larger girl - around sixteen at least. Her eyes were a bright golden hue and her hair was an odd rosy/pink hue.

The younger girl was shaking and had chestnut brown hair unlike the other. She was frightened and clutched tight to the breast of what he assumed was her older sibling. They must've hid in the frenzy.

I smiled maniacally. "And what do we have here?"

The small one began to whimper in fear and shook even harder, crying with silent tears. The rosette looked at me with wide eyes. I was, for a moment, taken in by her golden orbs but she spoke softly. "What are you?"

There was no fear in her voice. Just curiosity.

I revealed my fangs as I neared her face. "The nightmare you've been dreaming of."

She cringed and held the small girl tighter. "Leave us alone you beast."

"Now why would I do that?" I asked lightly. "Leaving a free meal as well as witnesses to my crime," I whispered the last word, "_alive._"

"I swear I won't tell!" She immediately blurted. "Just leave me and my sister alone!"

"Oh, but how can I trust you?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Girls may be pretty things but not all keep their word."

She turned pink. "Just please!" She began begged. "Leave my sister alone at least!" The brunette quieted. "Please don't kill her...she's still so young..."

I pulled back and sighed, knowing I needed to get going.

"Don't..." she whispered pleadingly. Her eyes grew moist. "Kill me instead. But don't harm her."

I felt a growl rip from my throat as she offered herself to me. How pleasurable. A human girl offering herself to me. I might as well take it.

"Very well," I purred. She set her sister on the staircase and stood protectively in front of her.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" She asked fiercely.

"We shall make a pact." I stated. "I will not harm a single hair on her head if you sacrifice your life force to me."

She paused. "You swear it?"

"Yes, I swear I or anyone I am associated with, will not harm your sibling if you forfeit your life force to me." I bowed mockingly. This was an odd sort of fun, if I may say so myself.

She nodded and picked up the young girl, whispering words of comfort in her ear. I watched as she crept up the stairs and set her in a room above. The little girl seemed reluctant to leave her sisters' embrace but the rosette was adamant. Eventually, she returned downstairs where I stood in the same place waiting patiently. She unbuttoned the top of her nightgown and stood at the bottom of the staircase, her hair tugged free of tangles at her siblings request and hung loosely over her shoulders. This mortal was oddly enticing and too pretty for any other girl.

Too bad they had to meet this way.

"Ready, madam?" I purred in a sweet voice.

"Save your breath." she snapped.

"May I know the name of the beautiful and brave creature standing before me?" I ventured.

"I am Hinamori Amu." The girl said firmly. "May I request the untamed beasts' calling?"

"Ikuto." I replied with mirth. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Well, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," Amu said icily. "Do not harm my sibling. Leave this place and never come back. I shall curse you to the bottom pits of hell where you shall rot for all eternity. And my descendants shall rise and defeat you one day, I swear it." Harsh words coming from a gentle girl. "I forbid you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to fall in love with my descendants or you shall suffer eternally here on earth as well."

I chuckled at this. "Me? In love with a human? Ridiculous. That part, I shall surely keep."

She smiled ruefully. "Destiny and fate are different things but future desire shall be tangled as one for you."

That was confusing. "Whatever do you mean by that, Hinamori Amu?"

"You shall see," was all she said.

I gave up and took her in my arms. Her heart beat much slower, revealing that this sacrifice meant a lot to her. I was going to make an exception and actually not harm her sister. And I would surely disappear after this. I licked the nape of her neck and inhaled the scent of her strawberry scented hair, committing this special incident to memory.

"I shall." I whispered back, sending a shiver through her spine.

My fangs broke into her soft flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hullo! Thanks for reading my oneshot-possibly-multi-chapter-if-I-feel-like-it fic I wrote for my fave couple (long live AMUTO!) Sure, it wasn't exactly a pairing-ishly fic but it was just something I generated since I felt the urge to write.**

**I believe vampires do not conbust in sunlight or sparkle either. I don't believe that they are effected at all by holy artifacts. I do believe they despise garlic because it smells terrible. And no, a wooden stake through the heart does not kill them. I believe they they have emotions as any mortal does and can fall in love and make mistakes just as we do. We are similar in many ways save for the big blood-sucking part.**

_I am kitana411 and I believe in vampires._

Ciao!

_~kitana411_


	2. Welcome to Seiyo Academy

**~Present~**

* * *

><p>I stepped out from the taxi and pulled my luggage from the trunk. The taxi driver smiled and waved me good-bye. I inhaled deeply and clutched my hands tightened in my white wool mittens. I straightened my white wool cap and tightened my soft scarf. My pink coat stood out against the white snow like a beacon in the dark. I picked up my suitcase and dragged it into the golden gates of Seiyo Academy.<p>

I quickly made it to a set of snowy steps and attempted bringing my suitcase with me. It was remarkably hard considering I was such a klutz. I slipped and fell onto my bottom as my suitcase stood upright, mocking me. If suitcases could anyway. I sighed frustratedly and picked it up, dragging it the rest of the way.

My uncle had better treat me well.

* * *

><p>"...so she gave me her number." He continued as I sipped my apple juice. He grinned and held up five slips of colorful paper. "See? First day and look at me. As popular as I was in high school."<p>

"Shut _up_, Souma," I muttered rolling my eyes. He was really full of himself. He's never changed.

"Oh, come on Ikuto," he said stuffing the papers back into his pocket. "You just have to look at a girl and she'll be all over you."

"I do have a rather attractive figure," I admitted with a sly grin.

He snorted. "That's the Ikuto I know."

"I haven't gone anywhere," I said finally standing to leave the cafeteria. "Let's go."

"Alright," he stood and we both threw away our garbage before exiting the room. "Hey, who's your roommate? I got a guy named Tadase."

I shrugged and continued to our dorms. "I don't know. He's supposed to be coming later on in the semester because he's traveling overseas."

"Huh," Kūkai stretched his arms as we crossed into the outside halls. The snow gave a distinct chill in the air and had most of the students go the long way to avoid going outside. But I didn't mind seeing as it was only a little cold.

I looked out from under the stone arches and across the snowy courtyard and the frozen fountain in the center. The empty branches overhead waved in the wind like black streaks across a gray canvas. Kūkai continued talking about his popularity and I completely zoinked out. He was always the talkative one and I was always listening - sort of. I stared out with a breathy sigh. A flash of pink came into focus across the yard as it struggled up the steps with a full suitcase.

"I betcha that's her," Kūkai whispered next to me, halting to a stop.

"What?" I asked peering at her closely. She struggle with her suitcase up the snowy steps slipping unexpectedly.

"That's the head's niece," he explained. "I just told you this."

"I wasn't paying attention," I said absentmindedly.

"Sure, sure." Kūkai started again. "I heard she's here because he specifically wanted her to finish college here."

"Why?" I asked genuinely interested. "This craplot's in the middle of nowhere."

"It's probably a family thing," Kūkai shrugged. "Now, anyway. I think this hot girl Rima..."

I focused on the girl closely as she wiped her coat off and got up again. Her pink hair was tucked into her white cap and she wore shiny red boots with silver buckles. I shook my head and kept walking. Was she serious? She looks like five-year-old in college. I bet she's fresh from the city.

"What's her name?" I asked as we re-entered the building. The elaborately decorated halls were lined with tall glass windows and left us with breathtaking views of a frozen pond and the other half of the building - the girls dormitory.

"Eh..." Kūkai scratched his head. "I think it's like Emu or something..."

"Hmm..." That didn't sound right.

"Well, I'll see ya later," Kūkai said as we stopped in front of his dorm.

"Yeah, bye." I nodded and continued to my own dorm around the corner nearest to the pond. I unlocked my door and slipped in throwing my keys on the desk. I took off my jacket and hung it in the back of a chair. I collapsed tiredly on the couch.

The window next to my bed offered a view of the girls dorm but it didn't matter to me. The thought of having something intimate with a human made me remember what happened in the wonderful year of 1819. And most girls these days were a bunch of idiots with nothing but skimpy skirts and scented perfumes. I've had a few flings here and there but I remember that girl from long ago I disposed of. Her sister was put into an insane asylum shortly afterwards because she kept muttering something about shadow creatures and jinxes. A little years later, an old couple adopted her and they founded Seiyo Academy. The school has an image of her in the great hall.

I still remembered _her_ blazing gold eyes and strange pink hair as well as the faint scent of determination mingled with strawberries. Curiosity and fear in her eyes as well as a strong sense of protection. Her soft but harsh voice as well as the lingering 'curse' she left on me. It had been well over a few hundred years ago but I remembered it like it was yesterday. Her cotton nightgown...her pattering heart...

"Well, better find some dinner," I said to myself as I rose. I went to the small kitchen and opened the freezer where frozen blood was held. I grabbed an AB positive bag and warmed it up in the microwave. As I waited, I tapped my fingers against the tabletop patiently and hummed a few notes of Für Elise softly. A faint ding rang as the microwave finished.

I opened the microwave door and took out the bag, biting into it almost immediately. I felt stupid but I was hungry and needed to relieve the hunger before I went berserk. In this modern day, it was much easier to get a hold of blood than it was back then and a lot easier to hide from my family. We brushed a few times but nothing major. My sister was still in love with me and my parents were patient. They would find me. Eventually.

But I'd like to put it off as long as possible.

I sucked it dry and flung it into the garbage with amazing aim and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. The blood was never as good as it was when it was fresh but hey, who was I to complain?

"Alright, classes...classes..." I quickly scanned my schedule and memorized all the classes and room numbers they corresponded to. Today was an easy day.

Tomorrow was when the real work started.

* * *

><p>I barely took a step in the room when I was enwrapped in a loving embrace. I inhaled the scent of his strong cologne and started coughing. He held me out at arms length and beamed at me.<p>

"Amu! Darling dear," he cooed dragging me inside to his comfortably chairs. "Sit. Sit, I've waited ages for this day to come."

"Uncle," I greeted him trying to get my voice - and senses - back. "It's been so long."

We both sat. "So, how is my favorite niece?"

"I'm doing great thanks," I smiled and began loosening my scarf.

"Oh, wait!" He quickly reached around and grabbed a random camera. "I'm taking a picture of you right now because you look so cute in your coat!"

"Unc - "

"Say 'spleen!' dear!" He lifted the camera up to his eye.

Not wanting to displease him..."Spleen?"

He quickly flashed a few photos leaving small spots left before my eyes. I blinked them away and resumed taking off my winter articles. I set them in my lap and smiled at my uncle, crossing my legs.

"So, where's my dorm?" I asked. "And my schedule?"

He sighed as the moment passed. "I have it all planned out dear so don't you worry your pretty pink head about it."

"I won't," I assured him. "I just want to experience a normal college life."

"This will be the best four years of your life," he agreed. "I hope you enjoy your time here with the school and me, your endearing uncle."

"I will," I nodded.

"Oh, you'll be alone for the first semester." He informed me. "Your roommate is on important business that she just couldn't be pulled away from. She'll be back soon though so don't feel too lonely."

"Oh..." I sort of liked that idea. I could settle in comfortably for a few months. "Well, that's just fine. I'll just settle in for the time being."

"Oh~!" He squealed like an overactive piglet. "You're all grown up now! You used to be sooo tiny!"

Oh dear God.

"I remember I came over all the time and you'd rush up to me with a great hug!" He hugged himself as he took a walk down memory lane.

"Uh, I'm sure YOU were the one that rushed up to me - "

"And you'd always have the cutest laugh!" I sighed as he continued on. "Oh, you and your mama and papa would be baking the most wonderful cookies together~!"

"That's great but can I have my schedule now...?"

"I even made a scrapbook!" He said enthusiastically. "You and I have to make a new one for every year you're here!"

"Uh..."

"It's going to be filled with fun and laughter my little Amu!" He completely ignored me, I swear. "We'll take photos and glue them in our scrapbooks with little stickers and glittery pens!"

"You realize your forty right?" I asked quietly. "And I'm eighteen..."

"Amu~!" He pulled me into another hug. "Age doesn't matter because you'll always be the little girl I remember!"

"Uncle..." I said as I pulled away.

"Oh! Your schedule!" He laughed as he got up and reached around his desk. I sighed in relief as he finally realized I was here for college and not him in general. He handed me a sheet of yellow paper with numbers and their corresponding room numbers. I scanned it briefly.

"Yikes...culinary classes?" I was terrible at cooking. I didn't sign up for it...I looked at him.

He looked down and turned pink. "I may have added a few classes or too..."

I rolled my eyes and folded up my schedule as soon as I read my dorm number. Maybe I'll give it a try. And I can at least say I tried so he won't be disappointed. I patted him on the head and got up with all my belongings. I rolled my suitcase out the door and paused to say good-bye.

"I'll see you around I guess," I said with a gentle smile.

"Amu..."

"Don't cry!" I said automatically. "I'll come and visit sometime."

He snuffled. "O-okay..."

I shut the doors softly and rolled out. My red boots squeaked slightly on the polished marble floors as I navigated the hallways. I sighed as I paused near a tall glass window. It gave me a wonderful view of the frozen pond that had stone benches littered around the edge. I squealed in excitement and hurried to my room.

I wasn't a good cook but I loved to ice skate! And this was the perfect place! They had an indoor and outdoor rink. What a bonus! I scored lucky with my rich uncle. Ahh...I'm so going to try out the pond as soon as I finish unpacking.

With that thought, I continued to my dorm with a hop in my step.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Not exciting, I know. But I really needed something because I love this couple. And from my other fics, I'm known to be a notorious note writer even if I attempt to be brief. And well...just bear with me. The exciting parts are sure to come later :D**

**You just have to be patient.**

_~kitana411_

To _sayhi5_ I must say, thanks for reviewing on a stupid story like mine...it was only like four or five words but it gave me much more confidence in publishing this :) (And PolarKitty too)


	3. Easy Does It

Turns out it took me a _very_ long time to unpack everything.

I had to unpack my mattress and fit the covers and comforters on. The pink plaid covers were always my favorite. Even though my parents offered to buy me new ones, I've had these since I was younger. I placed my (pink) stuffed bunny, Usagi, as a finishing touch. I had already put all my clothes in my dresser and hung my sweaters and dresses in my closet. I placed my laptop on the desk near the window. The sleek silver laptop had stickers all over it. My friends and I decorated it before I left for college. I set up a picture of my friends and added a small pencil jar near it.

Stepping back, I admired my work. Finally, I rushed under my bed and pulled out my skates. They were polished white leather skates with silver unused blades. I'd gotten them last year for my championship in the finals for high school last year. I set them on my bed and pulled out my light but warm blue and black jacket with its matching blue cap with a black pompom. I pulled on the white gloves that came with my skates. The fur lining gave my fingers warmth and I quickly glanced outside.

It was growing darker by the moment so I quickly threw everything on and threw my skates over my shoulder so I could head out. I pulled on my boots and stomped into them, rushing out the door with my keys in my pocket. I rushed down the hall and ran outside brushing past a few straggling guys. I shouted an apology over my shoulder but continued on. As I neared the frozen water, I slowed down.

"Woo." I sat down on a nearby bench with a shiver. I quickly laced up my skates and started onto the ice. The smooth and glassy surface told me no one else had skated on it. It was amazing. The entire surface was as smooth as polished marble. Almost magical.

I started circling for a while to get warmed up and in rhythm. A few lights around the pond lit up as the sky grew dark. I sighed in content and began speeding up. The wind bit at my cheeks probably turning them red. I couldn't do much in my casual clothes but I attempted a few hops and spins.

I eventually took off my hat and threw it by my shoes. My hair was lightly damp with sweat so the cool breeze felt nice. It ruffled my bangs and sent a few shivers down my coat. I concentrated as I focus on my jumps slowly adding more complexity. I did a few camel spins and even a few figure eight double jumps. I laughed lightly and continued, enjoying the freedom.

I was going so fast and smooth it felt like I was flying! The twirled under the stars an finally took off my coat, relishing the cold night air. the cool breeze raised goosebumps in my exposed skin but made me feel much more free. I did a few spirals and even a couple of waltz jumps. The world whirled past in a flurry of black and white. The wind pushed at me gently on the cold ice. I finally took a deep breath, doing a signature move.

I did a quick spin on the ice and flew through the air with all my limbs tucked in and before hitting the ground, exploded with my arms and legs out like a giant star landing low and my knees bent. My parents worried I would snap an ankle someday but I slowly perfected this move over the years.

I eventually began to tire and skated lazy circles on the ice to cool down. I finally stopped and changed again, carrying all my stuff with me. I smiled at the marks I had created on the once-smooth surface. It was something to keep a memory of. I took a last glance at the open sky and exhaled.

I turned back and went inside, brushing past a few girls on the way. The greeted me casually and I quickly said a few greetings before ducking into my room. Even after all these years, I had yet to overcome my social phobia. This was absolutely ridiculous and all in my head but I just couldn't overcome the fear of someone to think negatively of me.

"That was fun," I said to myself setting my stuff back in their rightful places and leaving my boots by the door to dry. I toweled myself off and hopped into the shower. Afterwards, I grabbed a few bucks from my wallet and went out into the hall.

I was dressed in a black hoodie with only my white beater underneath. I had slipped into baggy sweats and black boots. I hurried down to the cafeteria we shared with the boys, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Boys and girls were jam-packed in the lines and at the tables, some even standing. Chatter filled the room at a thundering rate and made me feel even smaller than I already was. I eyed all the snacks and grabbed a bag of pretzels and a cup of hot chocolate. I waited in line quietly, picking at the edge of my sleeve.

"Hi," said a soft voice amid all the chaos.

I looked up to see a boy standing next to me with azure eyes and dark hair that almost seemed blue. He looked nice enough to converse with.

"Hi."

He smiled as if I said something amazing. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Hinamori Amu." I said with a slight nod.

We stood for a moment in complete silence. Then it came to my turn to pay. I smiled briefly at him and paid.

"See you around," I mumbled. Before he could say anything else, I scurried back out and into my room, feeling his eyes follow me out in the crowd.

I leaned against the door for a moment, breathing heavily. I was completely terrified with socializing with all these people. And they actually spoke to me! Darn, I should've blended with the crowd but I got lazy. Oh well, no harm done. I just hope we don't actually bump into each other in the halls or whatever 'cause that'd be weird.

I sighed and took a few steps to my desk and turned on the lamp, basking the room in its warm glow. I set my stuff down and sat down, pulling out my iPhone. I plugged my panda headphones in and leaned back, shutting my eyes for a moment, letting my favorite music play.

* * *

><p><em>Giving a small final kiss<em>

_Silently you left the room_

_Unable to hold back or withstand the pain_  
><em>Swaying, swaying, in the corner of my room I pick up my guitar<em>

_"I love you love you but ahh ahh_  
><em>still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be."<em>

_Was I unworthy? It wasn't that,_  
><em>It was the small differences that ended us.<em>

_If it meant I could hold onto you I would turn back time_  
><em>Shaking, trembling, I listen to my heart's voice<em>

_"I love you love you but ahh ahh_  
><em>still it's no use no use it didn't work out."<em>

_"I love you love you but ahh ahh_  
><em>still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be."<em>

* * *

><p>Humming along as it repeated, I began eating my snacks. I sipped my beverage and opened my eyes to gaze out my window. The scene was much darker and empty than it had been when I arrived. The boys dormitory was lit up with bright lights, pooling across the snow.<p>

It was peaceful.

* * *

><p>I wondered briefly if I seriously talked to her. Like...there was almost no reaction. She just seemed a bit nervous and jumpy. Even before I talked to her. I had watched her before on the ice and wanted to ask her about it but she seemed to be unable to speak. Or at least hold a conversation.<p>

"Hnn." I mulled over my thoughts and continued down the hall with my drink in hand. I slowly strolled to my room and set it down on the desk, staring out the window. Kūkai was enjoying his popularity with the girls so he wasn't in tonight but I just needed to rest.

"Hinamori Amu." I said out loud. Ha, strange. She had the same name as that girl did. Maybe they were related or something. But still...she was so fascinating already. They had the same name...looks...they were definitely related in some way. Maybe I could talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Aiiiieeee!" I held the phone away from my ear as they squealed. My parents were so excited to finally hear from me. "Amu~~!"<p>

"A-ah...mama...papa..." I pressed the phone back to my ear.

"You're safe, right?" My mom asked quickly. "You don't miss home or anything? That's fine if you do because it's normal and you're just growing up. Papa and I miss you a lot! Come home for the holidays okay, honey? Oh, do you have enough money? Did you forget anything? We'll bring it as sioon as possible if you want - !"

I laughed. Typical. "I'n fine mom. I didn't forget anything and I have enough money. I miss you guys too but I'm doing fine for my first day. Yes, I'll try to vist home on holidays, okay?"

I heard giant sighs of relief at the other end. "I miss you so much. You grew up too fast."

"Papa." I said warningly. "Mama? Do you have tissues for him?"

"I need them too honey," I heard their sniffling from my end. "I can't believe you've moved out."

"It'll be okay, mama," I repeated. "Don't worry, okay? I swear, I'll visit whenever possible."

"Okay, Amu." they both said in unison.

"Make sure to stay healthy, okay?" I told them. "Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you should order food every night."

"Amu-u-u," they whined.

"Fine, but don't say anything when you gain a few pounds," I rolled my eyes. They were such children sometimes.

"Alright, we won't." They finally said.

"I'm going to sleep now..."

"Night, Amu dearest!"

"Nighty-night," I hung up and set my phone on the desk. I yawned and set my alarm.

I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" I pounded on his door. "Get up or I'm leaving you behind."<p>

"Hrmm..." came the reply.

I assumed that was 'I'm hurrying and I'll be out soon' but I wasn't too sure. Eventually, Kūkai opened the door looking like a mess. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a tangled mess. He rubbed his eyes and slung a bag over his shoulder.

"Alright...ready for the day..." he yawned and shut his door.

"Where's your roomie?" I asked even though I knew he already left.

Kūkai shrugged. "Don't know. Was gone when I woke up."

"How long were you out last night?" I asked as we traveled to class.

"Hmm...I didn't come back until about four hours ago." He yawned again. "Can you tell?"

"Yep," I agreed wholeheartedly. "You look like crap, dude."

"Great." He muttered sarcastically. "I swear to god you look like you spend hours on your looks every morning."

"I'm just naturally un-bum looking," I joked.

"Uh-huh," he rubbed his eyes and kept yawning, almost falling asleep as he walked. I had to nudge him a few times as we rounded the corners. He was like a sleep-deprived zombie, completely ignoring the girls around him.

We both settled in the first class near the back with our books out. I opened my notebook a turned to a blank page. Kūkai fell forwards on his textbook and started snoozing. I rolled my eyes then surveyed the classroom for the familiar pinkette. As the last stragglers trickled in, class was in session and she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh well." I said nudging Kūkai. He moaned and continued his slumber.

The day rolled by quickly and Kūkai kept getting yelled at for sleeping. When lunch came around, he woke up a bit and began to talk more and more about last night's adventures. Apparently, he and four other girls snuck out last night and played around. I sat back and patiently listened while also searching for her. I hadn't seen her since last night during the dinner rush.

But she seemed shy and withdrawn from the world. Her figure skating was absolutely perfect and it was obvious she worked hard. For a mortal, she was pretty and had a lot of talent.

As I attended my last class, I finally spotted her near the middle edge, wearing a gray hoodie. She had her laptop out and began taking notes as the class began. I sat a few rows behind her. She didn't turn at all and was quiet throughout the entire thing. As soon as class was over, she packed her things and packed up to leave. I quickly got up and followed her.

She was one of the last to leave so I used my chance and bumped into her on the way out. All the stuff in her arms flew onto the ground. As the last piece if paper fell, she stared at the mess with surprise.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized and bent to help and pick up her things.

"It's fine," she muttered gathering up the fallen papers. I helped hand her the last notebook and we both stood, knocking our foreheads together.

"Sorry again," I said lifting her bangs up to check if it turned red.

She swatted my hand away. "Um, I'm fine."

I sighed. This girl was oddly immune to my charms. "Hey, we didn't really get to talk last night."

She gestured for us to start walking. "Mm... I wanted to get out since it was so busy."

I kept pace with her. "I know, dinner rush is always busy."

"I'll take note of that," she smiled briefly.

"So which dorm are you in?" I asked testing how far I could probe.

"Hnn...the last one near the pond," she answered as vaguely as possible.

"Odd, I'm in the one across from it," I smiled.

We both entered the outside halls. "You take this way too?"

I shrugged. "Why not? It's only a little chilly."

"Oh...I don't see many people take this way and - "

"They go the long way." We both finished at the same time.

She paused for a moment then giggled. "That was weird."

I liked her laugh. "So...do you want to go and grab something to eat later?"

Amu smiled. "Sure...if you're paying."

I grinned. "Whatever you say, Hinamori."

Amu scribbled her number down and handed it too me. "Just call me when you want to meet up."

"S-sure," I took it from her and kept it in my palm. The moment our fingertips touched, I felt a slight rush of warmth. She turned and continued down the hall while I stopped in mine. "You make a wonderful ice skater, by the way."

She stopped and turned, blushing. "E-eh? You saw that?"

I grinned as I triumphantly gained the higher ground again. "See you around, Hinamori."

"Tsukiyomi..."

* * *

><p><strong> [AN] Slow and steady guys. It'll all fall into place. I want to place my exciting parts in too but I don't want to rush it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. I'm only an amateur writer.**

_Arigato:_

_xGrellSutcliffx_

_sayhi5_

_...eto...review? (Puh-leeaase?)_

_~kitana411_


	4. Childish Attraction

This girl - Hinamori Amu - was actually a very funny girl to be around. Sometimes she would be completely calm and just be content. But at other times, she would suddenly be bursting with energy and hopping all over the place. I found her to be quite amusing.

"So...what about her?" Amu asked snacking on an Oreo. A pretty redhead passed by. She looked up at me and winked.

"I'm not really fond of redheads," I replied.

"Hmm..." she nodded. "What about...her?"

I followed her gaze to a blond sitting across the room. Wait...that was Kūkai's roommate! I frowned at her while she laughed. Ever since we began hanging out, she liked to pick at the fact that I hadn't one girlfriend this year. Oddly enough, I began growing attached to her as the first few weeks flew by.

"Amu..." I growled. We had switched to a first name basis after the first week. I propped my head on the table. "It's not like you've had a fantastic love life yourself."

She finished her Oreo and grabbed another one. "So? I'm ugly and you're hot. There's a difference dummy." She flicked her napkin at me.

I batted it away and leaned towards her. "You're not too bad yourself."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Pfft, whatever."

I inwardly groaned in frustration. Usually when I got that close to a girl they would blush or lose their speech or do _something_! This entire time I'd been trying to get some sort of reaction out of her but it was like she completely immune to my charm. Well, I'd just try later anyhow. "So, are you going on that trip in the biology class?"

"Biology?" Amu thought for a moment. "Probably not."

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well...I've got some..." she began fidgeting. Something she did when she was about to lie. "...erm, I've got to practice and stuff."

i exhaled sharply. "You're lying."

"W-what? No, I'm going to be busy..."

"Stop trailing off and just tell me already." I gave her a fierce stare.

She sighed. "Fine. I'm not going because I'll have the chance to finally skate during the day without being judged. There. I said it."

I blinked. Then laughed. "Seriously? That's it?" She crossed her arms and blushed. "Come on, Amu. You can't be that afraid."

She kept silent while I guffawed. "Finished?"

"Alright, alright," I snickered. "I'll stop."

"Ikuto!"

"Alright already!" I said as she flicked an Oreo at me. I caught it in my mouth and winked at her. "I said I'll stop."

"Hmph!" She pouted. I finished the sweet sugar oreo and swallowed. She was just a bit ticked off.

"Gomen...hime-sama." I added in for good measure. She frowned then sighed.

"You're forgiven..." she muttered.

"I'll make it up to you."

Amu rolled her eyes and returned to her usual self. "You don't have to baka."

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid?" I feigned hurt. "Come now, no need to call names."

"Bleh!" She stuck out her tongue.

"And such childish antics," I tsked. "You're so immature."

"It keeps me out of trouble," she smirked.

"And you're full of it." I started thinking about to get her on that trip. Then an idea popped into my head.

* * *

><p>"Today is the last day you may confirm the trip." Mr. Kiyoteru announced to the class. "The trip is on Friday and we'll be gone for about a week. For those who've forgotten, we will be going to a special chemical lab and we can look at their special specimens."<p>

The girls fawned over him in a daze already having confirmed on the first day the trip was announced. He was probably one of the best looking teachers in the entire building. He had dark chestnut brown hair and deep blue eyes framed by wire glasses. But he was extremely handsome and had a wife, Miki. I found it weird for them to be crushing on an incredibly hot married teacher. He focused his eyes on me.

"Miss Hinamori, will you bring going on the trip?"

"M-me? Uh-um...ano..." Was I going? Ikuto confused me on whether I should go or not. I thought I could think about it for a little while longer.

"Well?"

I suddenly felt the strong urge to say yes. "Erm..._yes?_"

"You sure?" He raised his eyebrow. "You don't sound like it."

"Yes, Mr. Kiyoteru, I will be going." I replied formally. My eyes widened. Since when did I ever say anything like that?

"Good," he nodded and resumed talking to the rest of the class. "Now that this entire class will be going, we'll have to go over the safety rules and whatnot."

I put a hand over my mouth and wrinkled my forehead in confusion. Now I _had_ to go. I didn't want to cancel after class and be surrounded by his weird fangirls. They would probably skin me alive or make me go through some weird ritual to even speak to him. But...I still don't understand why I said yes.

It almost felt like someone pushed that thought into my head or something...but that was impossible! Argh...I've gotta stop staying up all night. I'm sure I must've thought about this before I went to sleep last night. And I've got to stop reading those vampire novels.

"_Amu~_" I jumped swiveling my head to the side. Ikuto had whispered in my ear sending tingles down my spine. "Class is over."

I shoved his face away with a book. "Oh my god! Don't do that!"

He chuckled. "I did call your name a few times."

"So? Don't try and be all sexual with me!" I started gathering my things and stood to leave.

"I can't help it..." he leaned over again. "If you weren't so attractive, I might be able to stop myself."

We both started out In the hall. "Stop with the flattery." I warned him. Ever since we began hanging out, I quickly realized he liked to refer to my wonderful physique _a lot_. "It won't work on me."

He harrumphed in defeat. "You're such a blockhead."

"And you're annoying," I retorted.

We continued calling each other names as we went down the hall. I even came to the point of jabbing him in the chest with my finger for emphasis. He kept rolling his eyes then smirking when I paused. He flicked my forehead a few times like I was a child too. I may be a whole head shorter than he was but we were the same age!

"You're so childish," he muttered.

"You did not just say that!" I defended myself. "I am _so_ not childish!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"The fact that you're arguing with me says you are!"

"Ha! The fact that you're retaliating means your childish too!"

"Aha! You just admitted you're childish!"

**"I AM NOT CHILDISH!"**

And so on and so forth...

By the time we got to our splitting point, he followed me back to my dorm and we continued our pleasant conversation. I don't know how we got so heated but the next thing I know is that we're both glaring at each other silently on the opposite sides of my room. He seems eerily calm, however.

"Hey...Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?"

"All the time."

"Ikuto..."

"What?" He stretched his arms. "When you've got a guy this good-looking..."

"I'm serious!" Though I laughed.

He grinned. "Amu...would you like to go out later?"

"Out?" I repeated. "As in..."

"Friends?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. Of course as friends! What was I thinking? "A-ah...yes."

"What are you thinking about, Hinamori Amu?" He asked softly.

"N-nothing!" I stammered quickly. "Definitely nothing!"

He got up from his side and crossed to mine, leaning towards me. "Did you - " he twirled a strand of my hair, " - have something else in mind?"

I focused on my hair in his hand for a moment then swallowed a few times. "N-no."

He smirked and kissed my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed him away, not liking where this was going. He stood quietly near the end of the bed as I gathered my wits. My heart sped up a little making blood rush to my face. I pulled a pillow to my chest.

"Stop that." I mumbled, muffled by the cotton. He gently let my hair fall and smiled at me.

"So was that a yes?" He asked with a happy lilt to his voice.

I determined on what to reply. I found him to be quite irritating and even a bit ridiculous at times but...he started to grow on me. His annoyingly sick pervert jokes and (I hated to admit this) dazzling good figure. If only he were butt-ugly I might just consider him to be a good friend. But noooo I just had to pick out the hottest - erm, meanest tease in the whole campus. And he just so happened to want to be my friend. I can't even remember how the hell this happened to me. One moment I was shy as ever then suddenly he plucked me from the ground and began slowly nursing me into some sort of attractive flower. Hell, now I'm going all poetic. Well, now guys are beginning to notice me now at least. I might even get a boyfriend by the end of this term! My sister Ami loves picking on that fact. Much like my habit of picking on Ikuto's love life. Anyway, Ami likes to point out the fact that I don't have a boyfriend and she's had like ten. She's too freakin' young for that type of relationship!

"Amu...?"

Makes me jealous of her cuteness!

"Amu."

I just...grr! It wasn't fair I was raised the way I was! Why did they have to go and call me 'cool 'n spicy' through my years of youthful innocence. It was only my lack of communication and socializing skills! How did they point that to making me a ruthless reputation?

"H-hey..."

"Makes me wanna boil!" I snapped clenching the pillow even tighter. "Arrrggghhh!"

"...no comment."

I flushed. How could I not realize I was acting stupid? Um, excuse...excuse...aha! "You need to leave."

"'Scuse me?" He blinked a few times as if he heard wrong.

"We're not supposed to have guys in our dorms and I don't want my dear old uncle getting pissed off at me so..." I jumped up and gestured to the door. "You should probably get going before someone sees you."

He wrinkled his forehead. "Since when do you play by the rules, Hinamori?"

"I don't," I winked and shoved him out the door, shutting it in his face.

"You didn't answer me," he said through the door. "My question from earlier."

Shoot. And here I'd thought he forgot.

"U-um...yeah." I admitted I sorta wanted to go and spend some relaxing time out. Maybe go see a movie in our theatre near the west end or play games at the arcade at the east end.

Or maybe I just wanted to see him again.

"Good." I could practically see him smile. "The festival's coming up and I can't wait to see you in your yukata."

His chuckles faded as he went down the hall. I gasped in horror. No way! There's a festival? Since when? I ran to my calendar and checked it, immediately noticing the giant red circle marked in two weeks. I clapped my hands to my cheeks.

"Two weeks?"

_Oh god, mom please tell me you didn't secretly pack my yukatas..._

"Ma-ma!" I whined as I found them hidden and neatly folded in my stowed away suitcase. The cotton and silk sat in my suitcase as if planted by an evil demon.

My winter yukata had dark blue streaks running up and down next to the other white and light blue ones. A small pink and white obi had been tucked away with care along with a metal lotus hair accessory. My summer one was a fiery red silk covered with colorful cherry blossoms and small dragons flying around. It was lined with smooth black silk that matched the white and lavender bow tied around the waist. You get the picture, right?

"How could I forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So I understand people are confused. The first chapter is like a prologue or a prequel if you must. It happened before the present time and now he's met her descendant. Then I introduced Amu and Ikuto as well as his friend Kūkai. (I'm in love with Ikuto and Kūkai if you haven't noticed XD) but I hope I cleared things up. Sorry to be confusing! Sayonara! Thanks for reading!**

_Review! Review! Review!_

~ｋｉｔａｎａ４１１


	5. Realistic Fantasy

_Tap._

_Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I flipped the page and scanned the page. I still hadn't soaked any of this into my brain. How the hell was I supposed to learn all these diagrams and arrows that looked like some sort of coded map the CIA would use? And that incessant tapping was getting on my nerves...but never mind that Amu, you need to get your work -

"Stop that," I hissed looking up at the azure-eyed male next to me. The only reason I invited him along - no, wait - the only reason he was here was because _he_ invited himself along, much to my distaste. So here we are, outside on the lovely picnic tables that have melted snow on one side yet dry wood on the other. Ahh, it's refreshing don't you think?

I returned to my work. What the hell did THAT arrow mean? And why did that word look like a noodle? Maybe if I take note here and read there...ah, that makes much more sense. Not. _WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DID THIS MEAN?_

"Amu, if you need help..." he advised to himself often. "You just have to ask."

"I don't need help from you thank you very much," I snapped slightly irritated I didn't know what this meant.

"Oka-a-ay," he sounded like he was teasing me.

Hmm...I don't understand. What does that even mean? What's that color mean? Huh? Do I have to look that up? Of course I do, I always do. What page...okay, so it means that but what do I do with it? This means that and that means that but what does that mean? Wait, what? Let me think that again...argh!

I wrote down the terms and underlined the most important ones. I sighed and copied the definitions from the book with a frown. I began the copying the diagrams when the tapping began again. Naturally, I ignored it. Until it became highly irritating. Which, unfortunately didn't take very long.

"Ikuto." I put warning in my tone.

He carelessly continued and even began humming. **Humming**.

"Be quiet, Ikuto." My hand paused.

He continued.

"This is the last warning," I growled out.

That's when he began to sing. "A soft touch of desire puts my painful heart on fire...drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires..."

"Argh!"

I don't understand why I did it. I twisted and tackled him onto the table, scattering my school supplies in a flurry of pencils and papers. I scowled at him intensely and got even more infuriated when he grinned. This idiot...

"I'm at your mercy," he smirked with amusement glinting in his eyes. "Do what you want with me."

I don't know how he can joke when I'm this mad. I mean, come on, he comes here telling me he can help then goes off tapping and singing sexual songs to me. He gets me so riled up sometimes! It just makes me want to hit him or something! And he jokes and laughs...blah! I hate him so much right now! He gets me so mad I can't stand it!

"Just shut up." I snapped annoyed. "I need to study."

"Oh, Amu," he chuckled. "You know you were just barely resisting the temptation to throw yourself on me."

"..."

"Most girls would kill to do what you just pulled off, you know." Was I imagining it or did I head a bit of frustration?

"I'm not like most girls." I grounded out.

"I figured," he sighed. He looked at me for a moment. "Hey, Amu..."

"What?"

He abruptly turned the tables on me. No, I don't mean he flipped the tables we were on and crushed me (jeez, he's not that violent...I hope). I meant he flipped our situation around and now he held me down on the table. I shivered at the feeling of cold snow melting on my back and suddenly wished I wore my winter coat instead of my baggy sweatshirt. I squirmed and wriggled but found myself no more loose than I was about five seconds ago. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to move.

And he did. How very, very, _VERY_ unfortunate for me.

"Amu..." he leaned closer. "Can I do this?" His lips met my exposed collarbone. "Or this?" He dragged his lips up to the hollow of my neck. "Or...this?"

I bit my tongue from making a noise when his teeth gently grazed my jawline. He smiled a little and nuzzled near my neck making a content sound. I suddenly felt exposed and definitely vulnerable. (And maybe...maybe...now don't judge me for being a female...a teeny, tiny bit joie de vivre.) I jolted when he licked my ear. What in the robins egg was he doing?

"Amu...why're you so damned different?" He sounded annoyed. "Why can't you just...be like anyone else?"

"Huh...?" Where was this coming from.

"You're so irritating..." he mumbled into my ear. He kissed my neck, gently nipping it here and there. "I hate that you seem so immune."

"What're you saying?" I asked slightly feeling more dreamlike.

"I don't get you," he finally said before he kissed me.

Yep, I can say it with a straight face. You know all casual and like, right? Pfft, I'm a great liar aren't I?

"Amu..." he whispered looking into my eyes. "Amu..."

"Hmm?" I felt warm.

He chuckled and leaned back. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Whaaa?" I suddenly sat upright and became alert. "What the heck? Where am I?"

Ikuto laughed beside me. "You literally fell asleep after I started singing. You just went down." he snapped his fingers. "Like that."

I blinked a few times trying to recollect my odd dream. "I fell asleep...? When...why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did!" He defended himself with a pout. "I shook you a few times and even slapped you - no offense - but you were like, dead."

"Oh, gee thanks." I muttered.

I must've been blushing because he was staring at me strangely. I moved my hand to hide myself and continued ignoring him. But I barely focused on my reading as the words slipped across the page. All I could think of was how crazy and realistic that dream was. It felt so real. His touch...his kiss...I shivered. Maybe I was just totally losing my marbles and needed to study less. Yeah, that's it.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Short, I know. But like two people reviewed and made me want to publicize this! And I sorta had no more inspiration for this chapter anyway...it was good though, right? You got a little Amuto sexual tension going on there...me~ow, Ikuto, you feisty kitty-kat. So it was a fantasy dream but hey, I bet you enjoyed it.**

**I mean, who _wouldn't_ want him getting all hot and heavy on you?**

_Forever and Always,_

_~kitana411_


	6. Vampires Get Jealous Too

"Ready everyone?" Mr. Kiyoteru started calling off names.

As Kūkai flirted with the girls, Ikuto leaned back against the bench in a slouched position. He covered his face with his hood and prayed that he'd be left alone until they left. Girls were such a bothersome species. They always blushed when given a compliment. Put on flimsy clothing and wore layers of make up. It was so disgusting. It almost made him look like a saint. Almost.

"Hinamori Amu?" His ears perked up in interest. "Hinamori Amu?"

The never-ending silence followed.

Ikuto stretched and got up with a yawn, ignoring the various doe-eyed girls. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to fi...get something I forgot from the dorms."

Kūkai waved him off good-naturedly. "Yeah, just don't miss the trip."

Ikuto stalked off to find his petite pinkette. He chuckled. If Amu thought she could get out of this by just not showing up...she had another thing coming. He made a beeline for her dorm and easily unlocked it. Her dorm was dark and the curtains were shut. He flipped on the light switch.

"Amu, Amu, where art thou?" Ikuto stepped into the center of her organized room.

To his right, he heard a fluttering heartbeat. He grinned and nudged it with his foot. The trunk. Of course, very original. He cracked the lid open and smirked when her neon hair peeked out from underneath. Her eyes widened when he pulled her out.

"H-how...did you..." she spluttered uselessly.

"If that's what you're wearing on the trip," he stepped back. "So be it."

Amu hastily changed in her bathroom with just a wooden door between them. Ikuto quickly stuffed all of her essentials into a suitcase and held the handle, ready to roll. Amu scowled at him as she stomped past him with her toothbrush. She pulled on her shoes and pulled on a coat, brushing past him angrily. He chuckled at her immature behavior.

"Ah, Amu, Ikuto," Mr. Kiyoteru smiled. "Glad you could join us. We were just about to leave without you."

"You should've," Amu muttered getting onto the bus.

Ikuto shrugged as he passed the confused teacher. "Girls will be girls."

"I guess so," he entered behind Ikuto and did a brief recap of their trip. "Okay, so the point is totals note on their special specimens! These are plants that have been handled with dangerous chemicals. Some are dangerous so I advise you to keep your hands to yourself. You should keep notes in your field book. Which also reminds me," he looked at them all sternly. "You all have been assigned a partner. It will be good for socializing when you enter the 'old people' world." He laughed along with a few other girls. "You both must take tested samples of the certain herbs. The rest of the information will be handed out when we arrive. I'll tell you your partners shortly after we arrive." He paused. "Any questions? None? Okay, let's go."

Amu looked a little peeved as the last two seats were next to each other. She sat on the inside seat and scooted in as far as she physically could, Ikuto slid in next to her bumping her elbow. The venomous glare she shot him reminded him vaguely of an enraged bear with a trap on its foot.

"You don't have to be so mad," he covered his amusement.

Amu fished in her pocket for her iPod and plugged in her headphones.

"Aww, come on Amu," he held the ear buds. "Don't give me the silent treatment."

Without turning to look, she held out her palm. He leaned down and kissed it, sending a bolt of electricity down her arm. Amu twitched and wiggled her fingers. He sighed in defeat and dropped the pink earbuds in her open palm. She plugged them in her ears and pressed play.

Ikuto turned away reluctantly, disappointed he didn't get his prize. Not very far behind, Kūkai watched them with interest. One girl crammed on either side of the small seat vying for his attention along with more females around his area. He might've been surrounded by girls but Ikuto was a fascinating subject to watch. Not only was this girl completely immune to his charm and attractive looks, she seemed to be mad at him...even giving him the silent treatment!

"Ahh, Souma-babe," the redhead purred dragging a finger along his chin and returning his emerald-eyed gaze to her. "What are you looking at?"

"Your delicious lips," he murmured earning a giggle. He smiled. Girls were so easily fooled. Just a seductive smile and a few compliments and they'd be wrapped around your finger - or if you're lucky, doing some dirty things to it.

Truth be told, he was a bit of a player. Of course, you probably know that by now. Kūkai was always looking for someone to keep him occupied and let him forget about his empty feeling. He felt like a little bit of him was always empty. He was never satisfied and no matter how many girls he slept with, the feeling would always gnaw away at him.

He mentally shook the thoughts from his head and resumed focus on the redhead. "Saaya...you're looking beautiful today."

"Oh, stop it!" She playfully scowled.

"I can't help it," he grinned slightly and leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek.

Saaya liked it this way. Being a little boundary-pushing but a little resistant. He kept her around because she was always a little innocent in that playful way of hers. That and the fact that she was a terrific girl in bed.

Saaya giggled and took out her cellphone. With her attention diverted, he turned to the blond next to him. "Lulu..."

She twisted a blonde piece of hair and popped her bubble gum. "Souma...kiss me."

He smirked and leaned to his right. Ah, Lulu. So bold and demanding. That's what he liked about this one. She was always wanting him. She didn't care about whether he slept with another girl or even asked another one out, she just wanted him physically and that's what he gave her. A necklace or two would make her content when - and if - she ever got angry. The girl had a weird fascination with jewelry. Either way, he liked keeping her around to fool with.

Saaya slipped her phone in her purse and kissed his neck. He took his free hand and brushed it through her hair. Saaya gently bit him and moved one hand down to his waist, sliding beneath his jeans.

Man, what a life.

* * *

><p>"Here are your name tags," the young assistant passed out a sticker sheet and a few pens. "Please follow all rules and regulations. There are emergency exits located in every room. Please sign in at the front and you'll be assigned to your rooms accordingly."<p>

Mr. Kiyoteru quickly herded all of them to the desk to sign in and get their name tags. Amu was still giving Ikuto the silent treatment and Kūkai was for once, free of girls at the moment. They were all in the restroom at the moment, catching up on gossip and putting on their make-up. As soon as he sighed in, he made sure to bump into Amu.

"Ah, Hinamori-san," he quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she nodded and grabbed her suitcase handle before rolling off.

Kūkai stood, frozen for a moment at what just happened. Amu was very...straightforward. And she had this cold aura at the moment. Ikuto must've really ticked her off. Kūkai quickly went to get a drink of water and brushed his mouth off. No wonder Ikuto wouldn't stop pestering her..

* * *

><p>Back in Amu's room, he continued asking her questions. And she continued ignoring his presence period. She pretended he didn't follow her to her room and stayed there while she picked her things out.<p>

"Are you going to be like this all day?" Ikuto asked again.

"Where did I put my toothbrush?" Amu unzipped her bag and rummaged through it.

"You don't have to be so mad," he insisted poking her.

"I know I brought it," she ignored him and kept looking. "Did I put it in the front pocket? No...maybe oh, here it is."

Amu picked up the plastic tool triumphantly. Ikuto groaned inwardly and sighed. "Can I still apologize?"

"Ah, did I forget my books?" Amu quickly dug through her bag again.

"Amu..." he poked her again. "I'll make it up to you."

She finally turned and narrowed her eyes. "Really? Can you call a cab and send me back?"

Ikuto smiled. "No...but I can do something else if you want."

"I want to go back," she said adamantly. "I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

"Oh, stop complaining." Ikuto said.

"I won't." She crossed her arms.

"Are you really going to be like this?" He repeated frowning.

"Did I really have to come?" She shot back.

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly. "Yes, you did."

"Why?" Amu set her toothbrush back in her bag. "I could've just did the essay and be done with it."

"That'd be no fun," he complained.

"And what exactly," she raised an eyebrow, "is your definition of fun?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He slipped back to his 'seductive mode' as Amu liked to refer it as.

"N-no," she stuttered. "Not really."

The memory of her dream came back to her. Heat flushed her face and she suddenly became embarrassed. Unfortunately, she remembered every vivid detail. The way he looked at her...the touch of his gentle cool fingers...it sent a blaze through her entire being. Her heart accelerated.

He took her hand in his and put it to his cheek, kissing her palm and giving her a slanted look. "I'm sorry."

Amu pulled her hand back and looked away. "Hmph! F-fine! I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Do I have to say it twice?"

"Yes."

She smiled brilliantly at him. "I forgive you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He straightened. "Let's go. We need to get into our partner groups."

Amu nodded and they quickly both went to where the mass of students gathered. Mr. Kiyoteru handed out the packets and quickly told each person about their partner. Everyone was quickly sped to the lab and began filling out the information. Ikuto patiently waited as the names were called off. Amu jumped when her name was read.

"Hinamori you're with Hotori."

Amu shrugged at Ikuto when she was greeted by a blond boy. He smiled at her and they went. Ikuto sighed and was put with Kūkai. He wrote down his observations and already filled half of the paper. Kūkai went on and on about his party nights and funny girls. Ikuto didn't realize it but he kept looking back at the blond and pink duo.

"Ah, you jealous?" Kūkai finally awoke him from his stupor.

"What?" Ikuto locked his eyes on Kūkai.

"So what was this one again?" Kūkai pointed to the plant in front of them.

"Kūkai..."

"No, I'm sure it's not that." He continued filling the paper out and looking for a tag.

"I'm not jealous," he muttered.

"You spend a lot of time with Amu." Kūkai finally said.

"So?"

"Did you start...you know liking her in _that_ way?"

"And what way would_ that_ be?"

"You know Ikuto," he nudged him. "Well, at any rate, my roomie seems to like her as much as you do."

"Who?" Ikuto glanced over casually. "Nah, he just met her."

"And she's blushing why?" Kūkai tapped his pencil.

"Amu blushes easily," Ikuto replied coolly.

"Oh," Kūkai raised an eyebrow. "Funny, Hotori looks like he's about to hold her hand."

"Look at that," Ikuto peered over her shoulder. "That girl of yours is coming over here."

"What?" He whirled around worriedly wondering which girl of his he was talking about. "What girl...oh. I cannot believe I fell for that."

Ikuto was striding towards the two with an eerily calm expression.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I'm not dead guys. Christmas just whisked me away for a while and so did something called high school. It's a ridiculous place to be, honestly. Amuto all the way! Yoo! Go be your hot jealous self, Ikuto!**

**[** Special Character Skit!** ]**

Ikuto looked at the drooling girls with mild interest. "Do I really have to do this kitana411?"

"If you still like your manhood..."

He gulped audibly. "If you put it that way...kitana411, Amu and I hope you had a happy holiday..."

The authoress narrowed her eyes threateningly.

Ikuto frowned but relayed the rest of his message. "Read and review, she doesn't own me or Shugo Chara and...nya~!"

"Bai-bai!" She waved cheerfully.

_~kitana411_


	7. A Lovely Breathtaking Gift

"So I pushed the door instead of pulling it," he smiled. "I was really kinda embarrassed."

I laughed. "I have a friend that did that once."

"I think just about everyone has," he scratched his neck. "Well, we should talk more sometime. I've seen you around campus but never really got to know you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm a bit shy sometimes but you're really fun to talk to."

"We should - "

"My dear Amu," an arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Everyone's packing up to leave. We should head out."

"I'm in the middle of something," I hissed with a gentle smile to Tadase. "This is my...friend, Ikuto."

"Pleased to meet you," Tadase stuck out his hand.

"Likewise," Ikuto drawled not moving.

He dropped his hand slightly embarrassed. "Uh...I was just about to ask Hinamori-san to lunch. Would you like to join us...?" he looked at me. "Well, if it's okay with Hinamori-san that is."

_OF COURSE IT'S NOT FINE! IT'S NOT OKAY AT ALL!_ "Yeah, I'm hungry. It's fine, Hotori-kun."

"Okay," he picked up his clipboard and pencil, nodding. "I'll just go set my stuff away. Why don't we meet up at the nearby cafe?"

"Sure," Ikuto smiled as he turned away.

When he was gone, my smile quickly vanished and I turned on him with a scowl. "Do you _want_ me to hate you?"

He flashed me a dazzling smile. "Of course not, my dear Amu."

"Don't 'my dear' me," I snapped. "Behave when we get there and absolutely NO comments about my body and before you even say anything: we're **not** dating. Don't even joke about it, okay?"

He sighed and pouted like a ten-year-old. "Fine. But I'm not paying."

"You're so cheap," I rolled my eyes as we quickly batted away the bad air between us. I grabbed my clipboard and pencil, stashing it in my bag then walking off knowing he would follow.

As we entered our staying rooms, I quickly shut the door before he could enter my room. Apparently I was to share with one other girl, Rima. Her stuff were already neatly put away on the other side of the room. She was sitting on her bed on her laptop with her hair tied up in a big poofy ponytail. She glanced up briefly as I entered before returning her gaze to her laptop screen. she was casually dressed for what seemed like an awfully calm afternoon. Completely opposite from my day. I leaned against the door for a moment knowing very well he was still standing near my door.

"Who's he?"

I looked up to see her sitting cross-legged on her bed and leaned away from her keyboard. I stood off from the door and took off my bag. "Just a friend."

Her gaze remained steady on me then she went back to her laptop. Then she muttered, "Not for lo~ong."

She probably wanted me to hear that. I, of course, defended my self. "What? No, I just met him a few weeks ago. We're not dating or anything either, I swear." _Shut up! Shut up!_ "I mean it. We're just friends." _Stop talking now._ "We're actually going to meet up with a friend now. All three of us."

"A boy or a girl?" I swear I heard amusement in her voice.

"Boy..." I replied unsure of what she was going to say next.

"A love triangle it is," she continued tapping away at her keyboard. "I hope you make the right choice. Though you might get hurt too..."

What the hell? Why was I even doing this? And who the heck did she think she is? Geez, I should just get fixed up and outta here. I bet Ikuto just heard everything too. Darn. "Well...I guess I'm heading out..."

"Have fun," she replied quietly.

What an interesting roommate. I could already hear him saying that. I quickly combed my hair and grabbed my wallet from my bag. Then I proceeded out the door with Ikuto standing next to me.

"What an interesting roommate," he told me as we walked out together.

"Knew it," I muttered under my breath. We both crossed the street headed towards the cafe. Ikuto made a move for my hand a few times. I'm pretty sure he was just shamelessly flirting like he always did. I got use to it by the first week.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

"You're just a bit predictable is all," I replied flippantly. "But never mind that...hmm, do you think he meant that cafe or _that _cafe?"

"Is there a difference?" He purred getting closer.

I waved him off and looked at the two cafe's wondering why two people would build them right next go each other. He pouted when he got no response then took this moment of despair to grab my hand. I jumped from the sudden contact of his fingers closing over mine. He smirked triumphantly.

"Your fingers are so cold," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Hey! No handholding you perv. Help me figure out which cafe he wants us to go to."

He shrugged smoothly still glowing from his triumphant moment. "Beats me."

"You're so helpful," I groaned then finally did a quick eenie-meeny-money-moe thing and finally strode towards the right one. Ikuto put his hands on my shoulder and steered me to the left one. "What - "

"I have a feeling it's this one," he replied as we got to the door.

I opened the door and to my surprise, he was right. Tadase looked up as a tiny bell rang and waved us over. Ikuto chuckled as surprise appeared on my expression. He continued ahead of me like an elegant twig striding through a sea of a wooden square ocean. (Not the best description, I know.) I continued after him quickly like a lost lamb in a labyrinth. Tadase greeted us as we sat down.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," he handed me a menu.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked taking it from him.

"I just dropped my stuff off with my roommate," he replied. "I think you know him...Souma Kūkai?"

"Yeah," we both said at the same time. Ikuto spoke up first.

"He's a good friend of mine," he explained. "Since junior high."

"Really?" I blurted out in surprise. "Wow, that's a long time."

"Yeah," he looked at me. His eyes were...well, a little edgy, I guess. Not playful and light but more serious. More not-Ikuto like. But as quickly as it had gone, it returned. He smiled. A real not-a-smirk smile. "We're really good friends."

I stared at him, his serious look still in my head. The way his eyes were, his tone...I blinked it away then shook my head looking at my menu. "So what're we having?"

Tadase smiled at me as I let my menu down. He pointed down. "These are the best type food here."

"Thanks," Ikuto leaned over me looking as well.

"Pastas?" He mused. "Hmm, they're good but you get fat if you don't work out. And I like the way your figure is now."

I pinched his arm under the table. "Thanks for the heads up but I'm really alright. I'll just get this one."

He smirked and looked at Tadase. "Me too."

Tadase paused for a moment, his eyes going between us then he nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess we'll all get it."

After we ordered, we made small talk for the time being as we waited for the food to be finished. Tadase went on about his family and his dream job and his reasons as well. He was an only child in a well-respected family with kind parents and his dog. He explained to us in detail about his life and his living style as well as his strict grandmother. We patiently listened as he told his story. As he finished, the food arrived steaming hot.

"You've had quite a lot to go through," Ikuto concluded sprinkling parmesan onto his pasta noodles.

"Yeah, I guess," he laughed a little. "But it's all worth it in the end."

"What about you Amu?" I dropped my utensils, startled. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," I blushed slightly. Kami, I why am I so jittery? "Um, what?"

"What about your family?" He asked.

"Well, I do have one sister," I tried to remember any pets. "And my parents too but I think that's it. Though sometimes they remind of kids. My sister, Ami, should be just starting her first year of high school now."

"Oh, really?" Tadase took a bite of his food. "Lucky. What's it like having a little sister?"

"She's really...something." I thought of a word to describe her. "Sometimes a bit of a handful but she's a really bright kid. And she's pretty much happy-go-lucky, you know?"

"Mm," he nodded. "Must be fun though, right?"

"Yep," I smiled politely. "Always fun."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I looked at him strangely for a moment then asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He blinked then wiped his mouth. "Well, no. I'm more of a friend-type of guy. Kūkai gets all the girls."

"He sure does," I agreed knowing of his playboy ways.

"He's still a good guy," Ikuto added defensively. "Well, at least to his friends."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Ikuto?" Tadase asked turning to him.

"Nah," he shook his head. "Girls are a bit of a hassle. I just like to flirt around." As he said the last line his gaze slid to me. "It's entertaining."

"Maybe you should stop giving them unwanted attention," I didn't look at him.

"They might crave it deep within themselves," he said smoothly. "Girls are rather unpredictable you know."

"Yes, I understand that," I wiped my mouth on a napkin. "But maybe they just want to be left alone."

"Then they'd be lonely wouldn't they?" He shot back.

"Well maybe they _like _being alone," I retorted.

"Whoa, guys," Tadase interrupted us. "No need for an argument."

I harrumphed. "Sorry, he just likes pushing my buttons."

"If I could undo them I would," he laughed at that.

"See?" I flicked him. "He does that just to provoke me!"

"But you're friends right?" Tadase smiled a little. "And friendship goes a long way."

"What're you getting at?" I peered at him curiously.

"Nothing at all," he replied lightly. "Just observing."

"Huh," I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "You sound eerily similar to my roommate."

"And how's that?"

"Well, before I came here she mentioned something about love and right choices." I made a confused sound. "But I don't know what she really meant."

I sighed. Life, love, friends...they're so confusing sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Let's go out a little more," Ikuto suggested playfully.<p>

We had just finished eating and Tadase had gone back. Ikuto, however, did not. Which meant I didn't either. I really don't know how he convinces me to 'play' with him sometimes. It's a mystery to me but I'll just go along with it for now since I usually do have fun. (Notice how I say 'usually')

"We should really get back," I say knowing that it's completely useless to say things like that.

"Just a little more," he whined tugging my arm. "I wanna have fun."

"Go have fun by yourself," I muttered.

"It's no fun if I have no one to scold me," he pouted.

"Then why do it at all?" I exhaled slowly.

"Just 'cause it's fun," he simply replied.

I sighed. "Fine...I guess I can have a little fun."

He smiled then boldly grabbed my hand as he tugged me towards downtown. We both quickly threaded trough the crowds, our hands never leaving each other. As the bright lights of the city illuminated the streets, he slowed down near the street vendors. Some sold food while others sold trinkets and other miscellaneous items. Crowds of people were walking to and fro from each small shop with chatter and happy smiles. Ikuto pointed to a small shop selling goldfish with a smile. I shook my head.

"We wouldn't even have a place to put it," I pointed out.

He frowned. "Alright."

He pointed to a stand full of animal masks. Before I could even protest, he bought two and shoved on into my hands. It was of a white owl with a small beak and slanted eyeholes. I found it to be quite lovely. Ikuto slipped his black cat mask on and grinned. I rolled my eyes and strapped it on my wrist. He quickly fixed that and put it on my face. Successfully.

"You look mysteriously hot," he commented tugging me along.

"Terrifc," I muttered. "Just what I wanted."

"Let's go, Amu," he pulled me to a booth full of tinkers and jewelry. "You don't have to go to the festival if you do this with me."

"Fine, fine," I quickly agreed with relief.

"Good," he held up a silver ring with a butterfly. "Whaddya think?"

"That you're not buying it for me."

He set it down again determined to please me. "Hmm...what about this one?"

I looked at the coiled snake with emerald eyes. "No."

"This one then." He held up another ring. This one had a panda face.

"No."

"Hmph," he searched again. "Hey...close your eyes."

"That sounds a little dangerous," I said raising an eyebrow in suspicion. I pulled my mask up onto my forehead. "What're you planning?"

"Just close them," he ordered more sternly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I swear if he just ran off and ditched me...waiting patiently, waiting patiently...ho-hum... "Can I open them now?"

"Just a sec," he lifted my arm and I felt a cold chain settle on my wrist. "Now you can."

Opening my eyes, a flash of silver caught me eye. He grinned and held up my wrist. My lips parted with surprise. I mean, come on, how many guys can make you this speechless? He just proved to me he can be really sweet and thoughtful too. The small silver, chain-linked bracelet held five charms, all different colored. The first was a pretty pink heart and the second was a cute little emerald clover. Next to it hung a blue spade and then a golden diamond shape. Holding it together was a four-leafed clover with all four colors on each leaf. I don't really understand how this little thing made me feel touched but I do know how much I really like him right now. Just not in a romantic way. How much he's a good friend to me. And how much I like that.

"Heh, I got you didn't I?" He put a hand on my head. "Come on now, say it."

"I...I...love this," I said breathily. "It's really sweet, thanks Ikuto." I look up at him with genuine happiness. "It's beautiful."

His blue eyes were connected with mine, sending tiny bolts of electricity to my nerves and revving up my heart. He stared at me, maybe even speechless, with a surprised expression.

"I love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful."<p>

Her eyes became filled with golden happiness. I could imagine the sun dulling in comparison to her brightness at the moment. What I found was...breathtaking. I was surprised, shocked...the way she looked at me with such incredible happiness shook me to the core. Her face was practically glowing radiantly. Her eyes...her eyes were just incredible. They would've sent shocks to my heart had it been beating.

"I love it."

I swallowed inaudibly. "Y-yeah."

She giggled and surprisingly threw her arms around me. "Arigato, Ikuto!"

I just blinked then hugged her back. Her reaction was so weird. I then put her at arms length and leaned down, looking into her eyes. "Um...I know this might be rude but..."

She continued smiling.

"Are you drunk?"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Ah, what a great way to end a date. Er, a friendly out-going. Well, it was a terrific way to end a chapter don't you think? Teehee, oh well. Thanks for reading guys. I didn't actually put too much hope into this story at first since I wrote it like, what...two years ago? But yeah, then I decided to post it up since I was getting bored. Well, review guys ;) I'll just leave you guys alone for now.**

_~kitana411_


	8. Course of Events

Q + A:

**xXx set Fire to the Rain xXx** asked: _Awesome story love all the funny moments but one question, when are we gonna find out how Amu of this time relates to the Amu that Ikuto 'killed' years before? I wanna know and I'm sure I'm not the only one. So hurry up and get to that part! (pleases?)_

**A**: _I'm not too sure when it'll actually pop up...hehe, I take forever to update don't I? Well, I've been scattered so much these days and really don't have a good focus and attention span. Though I'm trying my best everyone! Well, I'm sure everyone wants to know. I do too._

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Amu raised an angry eyebrow, silently inquiring as to whether she was going to speak, and when she did not he allowed himself to offer, "Shall I now calm you down by offering you a walk back?"<p>

Simply blinking her long eyelashes as a part-reply, Amu scrounged her horribly disordered brain for an excuse to timely pursue her own means of transport. She needed a pretext that couldn't be thrown back into her face, that hopefully wouldn't leave her – for not the first time – frustrated and laughing at the same time.

The bemoaned, condemning words she ended up spurting out managed to achieve the perfect polar opposite.

"Maybe next time."

Ikuto smirked. "I'll be taking your word on that."

..That was not what she meant at all!

Amu cringed. She had sold her soul to the devil and just, for all intents and purposes, promised the annoying and arrogant idiot yet another 'fun' outing.

Well, no getting out of it now.

When we did get back, my annoyance unfulfilled, finally burst for a millisecond in which was filled with a small burst of pain in my hand and a sharp slap to his face. Then I, of course, like a child on a rampage, stomped off to my room without a good-bye. Hmph. That idiot deserved it anyway.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he said that," she laughed loudly.<p>

"_I _can," I groaned hugging the pillow to my chest. After I returned, Rima wouldn't let me rest until her curiosity was satisfied. So I told her about my very wacky evening with (I swear) the devil incarnate himself. Rima, on the other hand, thought this was all quite hilarious.

"I mean," Rima giggled. "How ridiculous is that? I just can't believe it!"

"After I was being so nice too," I ignored her red-faced laughter and rolled over onto my backside to look at the ceiling. Kami, Ikuto is so mean sometimes. He teases me too much...I looked at my hand where my palm still tingled.

"You practically said you go out with him again anyway!"

I threw a pillow in her direction.

* * *

><p>"Rough night?" Kūkai chuckled as soon as I walked in.<p>

"Tch." I went to the bathroom and ignored Kūkai's chuckles while shutting the door. I flipped on the light switch and looked into the mirror at my reflection. I turned my face to the right and exhaled sharply at the bright red handprint on my pale exterior. That Amu...she slapped me so hard it actually stung. It makes me wonder if she was trying to knock my tooth out or something. I shook my head and turned on the sink to cold water, splashing my face with it.

"I'm heading out with a few girls later," Kūkai called out. "Wanna join?"

I'm pretty sure he just wanted to see how red my face was. That's what good friends are for, eh? "Nah...I've had enough excitement to last through the night."

"Suit yourself."

I dried my face and hands before flipping the light off and walking out to flop onto my bed. I sighed and turned to face him. He grinned back and gestured to his cheek, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It was Amu, wasn't it?" He asked the obvious.

"What do you think?" I grunted in response.

"Man," he whistled. "She's got one hell of a smack if she left that on your cheek."

"Don't rub it in," I groaned still feeling the sting of her palm on my cheek. I guess I irritated her a little too much. I looked over to his bed and realized a blonde girl lay there under his sheets. Probably passed out after their...fun. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kūkai looked back and smirked. "Oh, I almost forgot about her when you came in. I mean, come on, Amu slapped actually slapped you. She actually _slapped_ you - "

_My bitter and hot spice_  
><em>I'll give it to you right now<em>  
><em>My unforgettably hot taste<em>  
><em>Can you feel it throughout your body?<em>

"Hey, sexy lady," Kūkai murmured in a low voice as he answered his phone.

I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back, staring at the white and boring ceiling. I wasn't even straining my ears to hear his conversation - though I doubt he'd even care if I did.

"Where the hell are you?" An impatient girl snapped loudly into the phone. "Who're you with? Don't you dare tell there's no one else."

"Baby, baby, baby," he said trying to calm her down with a husky voice. "I'm in my room. Look, Ikuto can confirm that, right?"

He held the phone out to me, gesturing for me to say something. I sighed and took the phone for a moment. "Yeah, we're just chillin' in our room. It's just the two of us."

"Really?" Her tone dramatically changed to a softer one. Jeez, this one was really a drama queen. "Oh..."

I tossed it back to Kūkai. He caught it swiftly and smiled at me with a thumbs up. "See, babe? Besides...you're the only one."

"Really, Souma-kun?"

"Really."

I snorted and shut my eyes. I didn't agree wholeheartedly with his methods and multiple relationships but hey, what can I say? He's a guy after all. I used to be like that during junior high and high school so it's not like I could discriminate. I listened for a few more minutes of their conversation.

"Oh," she said after twenty-something minutes. "I gotta go. My boyfriend's here."

"Alright, darling," he said in English. He told me the ladies loved it.

She giggled. "Oh, stop you."

Then the conversation ended with an exchange of "I love you"'s and such. Kūkai shrugged and barely put it down before it started ringing again. He rolled his eyes and opened it once more.

"Hey, sweetie," he said gently into the phone.

Different girls liked different sides of him. Lucky for him, he knew how to act as well as reading their voice tones. They couldn't stay mad at him for long when he made them fall in love with him all over again.

"U-um, Kūkai?" a softer and more nervous voice answered this time.

"I'm here."

"I was wondering..." she said. "A-are you busy t-tomorrow? I got some movie tickets from a friend yesterday..."

Ah, this girl seemed too gentle and kind to be cheating on. But Kūkai said this girl was a monster in bed.

I felt my stomach gurgle. I forgot I hadn't eaten for a while since I went out with Amu. I held a hand up to Kūkai, telling him I was going. He nodded and kept talking to the girl. I stood and snagged my coat from the shelf and went out, pulling a thermos filled with warm crimson liquid. I sat outside on a bench and looked up at the stars, thermos in hand. I took a sip. It was more metallic than usual; probably since it sat in the thermos for so long.

I heard the shuffle of footsteps suddenly fill in the silence behind me. I didn't have to look back to know who it was.

"U-um, Ikuto." Amu stammered nervously. "I-I...I want to apologize for earlier."

"Do you now?" I already forgave you, Amu, don't you know that?

"Yeah," she sat next to me, looking forward. "I slapped you hard, didn't I?"

"It still hurts."

She laughed. "Hehe, sorry. I've been told I hit really hard." She paused. "I wanted to apologize earlier but when I went back to your room, Kūkai said you went out. But I went outside...just in case."

"You know," I said taking a sip and licking my lips, feeling the warm liquid rush down my throat. "It's dangerous for a girl like you to be out so late."

"Well," I sure she ignored me. "I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to hit you so hard."

"So?" I turned and faced her, my cheek probably still red. She slowly turned to face me, her eyes soft and apologetic. I stared at her, revealing nothing. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"E-eh?"

"My cheek," I turned a little so she could see it. "What're you going o do about it?"

"Erm..." her heart accelerated and she tightened her hands. Then, all in a quick second she leaned forward.

I turned back, mildly surprised by her actions.

Her lips met mine.

I think my thoughts stopped processing at that moment.

* * *

><p>"E-eh?"<p>

"My cheek," He turned a little, letting me see the damage. "What're you going o do about it?"

"Erm..." my heart pounded nervously. I'm probably going to regret this but...I shot forward.

Shockingly, what I felt wasn't his cheek but rather...his lips.

Well...

...fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] D'aww, one of my friends just confessed to me. I feel kinda beautiful! Haha, I'm not really that pretty (or so I think) so it came as a bit of a surprise to me. Though, unfortunately, I do not reciprocate his feelings. I want a boyfriend myself but...I'm just not attracted to the guys at my school. (*Longest sigh ever*) That's about three people who've confessed to me this year. I'm only fourteen and my life is just withering away...**

**Anyways, sorry I made you wait! I think this chapter should've made up for the time lost! I worked pretty hard on it! I actually read my own chapter a few times and squealed at the end as if it wasn't mine. Kya~! They kissed! It brings about a lot of surprise to me too, guys!**

Thanks for reviewing:

**PurplemonsterXoX**: And here's your update!

**Happy Blossom**: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

**K.. Inuyasha**: reviewing on a lot of my stories...you're simply amazing!

Thanks for all your support!

_Tschüs,_

_~kitana411_


	9. Kisses Don't Mean a Thing!

**Just Another Lazy Person** really deserves a medal! Thank you very much for your support as it really boosts my confidence! Eh, this story is okay, really. It's got just the right amount of reviews so it doesn't really matter ( θ ε θ ) I'd totally be lying if I said I didn't want more though（＾∇＾）

**Amuto** asked:  
>YO!<p>

First, is that AMu in the olden days the same one with the one in the morden days?

I dont want the olden days Amu to die~

**A**: **No one is ever the same dearie, but maybe a reincarnation of some sort (OωO Inuyasha reference). Amu is rather like the Kagome/Kikyo type of relationship, I would think. One died quite a while ago (sorry, olden days Amu died) but was reincarnated years later AND meets the same Tsukiyomi Ikuto. (I'm pretty sure I'm delving way too deep into this δωδ)**

**Eek, now that I think about it...this situation is almost exactly like the Inuyasha relationship was! **Σ（・□・；）**Oh my goodness, how awful! It's like I'm trying to copy it! How do I only realize this after eight chapters...?**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own SC or Inuyasha (if that applies_ σ(^_^;)

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I rose from the bed in shock. My heart pounded in my chest as I awoke from my dream. I kissed him full on the lips this time. Why was my brain giving me these dreams so visually? It felt so real too...<p>

"So you've finally a - "

I inhaled to shriek but a hand quickly flew over my mouth. My eyes widened as I stared back into his alluring azure eyes. Questions immediately flurried in my head. What was he doing here? Where am I? Am I naked? What's today's date? Why is he here? Is _he_ naked? I slapped his hand away and quickly took a few breaths to calm myself.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around. It was unfamiliar and the only light coming in was from the window.

"My room," Ikuto leaned back so he was lit up by the moonlight. "You fainted, by the way."

"Great," I muttered. "Just great."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you Amu?" Ikuto's lip quirked in amusement. "That kiss was so sudden I hardly had any time to react."

"So it really happened," I mumbled. I shook my head. "It was...an accident. It didn't mean anything so just forget about it."

"Oh," he grinned at this. "But your facial expressions say something else."

I pushed his chest lightly. "It seriously didn't mean anything, Ikuto. So just drop it, will ya?"

"Your cheeks are so rosy," he pointed out.

I covered my cheeks and found try were indeed warm. "It's 'cause it's embarrassing! Sheesh, any other girl would react the same way."

"Should I test that theory?"

"Go ahead and do whatever you want," I sighed tiredly. This night was dragging on too long. "I don't really care just don't drag me into whatever trouble you'll cause."

"Aww, I was hoping you'd get jealous," he edged closer.

"Jealous?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why would I get jealous?"

"Isn't that what girls do?" Ikuto asked playing with my hair. "I mean, they get so cute when they're jealous."

"Hmm?" Since when did his words get so soft? I began to get sleepy. I yawned. "Well I'm sorry I'm not jealous."

"Ehh, it's okay," Ikuto smiled to himself and braided a strand of my hair. "You're just not like other girls, I guess. It's a good thing, I assure you."

"Yeah..." I yawned again. "I guess."

"Tired?"

"Mmm," I swayed. "I should get back to my room. Rima...she's gonna get worried..."

"You can just sleep here," he offered.

"No...really..." my eyelids fluttered closed. "I have to...get back..."

"You look too tired," his words began getting drowned out. "Just stay here tonight. I'll call Rima and let her know."

I just nodded sleepily and curled up in his lap, too tired to think anymore. Then I really began to dream.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking. Walking down a cobblestone street in an old-fashioned nightgown alone and shivering. I looked at the dark houses but they seemed empty. Walking fatter along, I saw one house with the lights on. I quickly ran to it with a strange sense of hope and fear. My hand trembled slightly as I pulled the door open. I blinked and held my hands up in front of my face as a searing white light blinded me for a moment. I blinked the spots away as the light faded and peered into the home. I gasped in shock at the horrendous sight.<em>

_I fell to my knees. Bodies lay strewn all over, blood dripping from the walls and not a single life seemed to be spared. It looked like a small family, murdered brutally with their chest slashed open and robbed. A shadow flew in front of me. It seemed to reek the stench of blood as it neared me. I pulled back but found I was unable to move any further._

_"Amu..." it growled out an in almost familiar voice._

_"W...who...?"_

_It only loomed closer, a shadowy figure in a dark hood. I saw the flint of razor sharp teeth underneath the hood. Hands rose and grasped the hood, ready to reveal the face hidden beneath. My breath caught, scared to see. My eyes wouldn't close so I was forced to see -_

* * *

><p>"Wake up love," I was suddenly woken up by the sound of Ikuto's cheerful voice. "The sun came to see you."<p>

"_Eurggh_..." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "...feel like...crap..."

"A lovely good morning to you too," he responded with a grin. For a moment, there seemed to be fangs protruding from his lip but I blinked and it was gone. I mentally shook my head and sat up. There was no way such a monster existed.

"Morning," I gave him a small smile. Then my rational brain finally woke up. "Whoa! What the heck am I doing here?"

"Ah, finally alert, are you?" Ikuto chuckled to himself and stretched, standing up from the bed. "You know you fell asleep in my lap, right? I had to sleep sitting up all night because of that and now my back hurts."

"I did?" I peered out the window, trying to recall last night's events. It all came back to me in a colorful blur. "Oh my gosh! T-that means we - you - I - geez! I-I-I came to ap-p-apologize then I - you! - made a face and said something a-and, and, and - "

He put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "Hush, it's okay. Just take a deep breath and take it slow."

He actually sounded correct. I inhaled deeply, held it, then let it go. I repeated it a few times until I felt dizzy. I shut my eyes and let the memories slide over me one by one so I could take it all in. So I did kiss Ikuto even if it was an accident. But that kiss didn't mean anything! Seriously, not all kisses meant something. Kisses are just two pairs of lips touching each other for an odd amount of time so it's not like they actually mean anything, right? It's just like as if I grabbed his hands and held it in mine because I felt like it. See? Hands and lips...they're all the same? Look at me, I'm rambling on now about absolutely nothing. Why am I so worked up? It was just a kiss. A kiss is just a _kiss_, right? No ulterior motives were meant by that kiss so it's not like it ever mattered.

"I can practically hear your thoughts," he groaned and fell forward on the bed with a 'fwump!' "Just call down, will ya? You're thinking way too hard about this."

"I know, I know," I nodded in agreement but still couldn't stop thinking about it. "A kiss is just a kiss, right Ikuto? It's not like I meant anything so it should even be important, right? Right? Am I right? Please tell me I'm right - "

"You're rambling," Ikuto flipped onto his side and rolled his eyes.

"You're right," I covered my mouth. "I'll stop. Like right now. Seriously."

He raised an eyebrow. I pressed my lips together tightly so as not to spew anymore nonsense. He sighed and glanced behind me. "Well, we've got about an hour to get some breakfast. The second day will start soon."

"That's right!" I practically jumped from the bed. "I've gotta get going!"

"Rima dropped all your stuff off already to save you the trip," Ikuto gestured to the bag on the floor. "Your toothbrush, clothes, etcetera."

"Thank you Rima!" I grabbed the bag and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed without another thought. I brushed my hair not even caring how to styled it today and popped out of the bathroom in no time. "Ta-da!"

"Took you long enough," Ikuto walked past me and went into the bathroom.

"Well!" I huffed. "For your information, I went as fast as I could."

"What. Ever."

I scrunched my face up and stuck my tongue out before slipping on the socks and shoes from the bag. I sat down on what I thought was Ikuto's bed so I could tie the laces only to find someone was occupying it already. I was about to pull away when an arm roughly grabbed me and then I was back to laying down. I stiffened.

"Mmm, you smell nice."

"...thanks?" I wriggled but it was to no avail. I was stuck. Who the heck was this strong pervert anyway?

"Give Kūkai a kissy," he whispered huskily.

"Eww, get away from me!" I smacked the arm. "Perv! Ikuto! Help! I'm being attacked by a hobo pervert!"

"Whaaa...?"

"Amu," Ikuto came out, pulling on his shirt. "I think you're just overreact...ing..."

He stared at me for a long moment then burst out laughing. I turned red. "Ikuto..."

"S-sorry," Ikuto staggered over to me. "You just...Kūkai..."

"Help me before I whack that pretty face of yours," I growled.

"You like my face?"

I glared at him.

"Oh, alright," he reached behind me and tugged me away from the bed. "Happy?"

"Let me down first."

He tutted. "What do you say?"

"Thanks."

"I get a reward, right?"

"No."

"Okay," he urged me closer to the hobo pervert.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever!" I struggled. "You win!"

"Kiss." Ikuto smirked.

"What?"

"You heard me," Ikuto leaned in. "A kiss."

"A kiss? I'm safer with this hobo pervert."

"Ah, so cruel," Ikuto said dramatically. "I just wanna quick peck on the cheek is all."

"That's not hard," I said to myself. "Alright." I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek making _sure_ not to miss this time. "Done."

He let me down and grinned to himself. "We should wake up like this everyday."

"Dream on," I muttered tying my laces.

"One can only hope," he ruffled my hair. "Oh well, where should we go for breakfast, my princess?"

"Just grab a bag of chips and whatnot so we can head over to the meeting or whatever," I sighed tying my other shoe. "I don't care."

"That's not healthy," Ikuto commented.

"It is if you do it correctly," I stood and finally grabbed my small should bag and went to the door. "I'm going with my - _huuu_!"

He hefted me over his shoulder. "Nope! We're getting an actual breakfast. I don't care if you agree or not."

"Hey! Wait!" I began to pound his back with my fists. "Let me go!"

"Nope," he continued down the hall where people began getting up. He shut the door and then promptly exited the building with me on his shoulder. "Real food."

"Alright, you win! Again!" I admitted grudgingly. "I'll walk with you if you just put me down."

"Fine with me," he set me on my feet but still kept a hold on my hand. "I'll do this for safety though."

I blushed embarrassedly (**_that's probably not even a word..._**) as we went down the sidewalk. Ugh, why didn't I predict something like this was going to happen? This is crazy! Why must he treat me this way? Oh god, why? But...you know what? It's been a while since I've held hands with someone else. I find it kind of nice. Don't even ask why.

"Let's make this quick," I snipped looking anywhere but the figure next to me.

"Of course," he couldn't help but smile to himself. "My princess."

* * *

><p>"I said <em>quick<em>!" Amu yelled over her shoulder.

"My sincerest apologies," I shouted back mockingly.

"Yeah, right!" Amu pushed through the doors out of breath.

We sped down the halls and went out to the back garden, flinging on our name tags. We arrived just as the gates to the lab were being closed. Mr. Kiyoteru gave us strange looks as we passed him. I merely shrugged as we slowed and then we were in. Amu grumbled to herself as usual and we stood at the back, waiting for our clipboards to write on. Amu tools hers and wiggled her fingers to me in farewell as she met up with her partner. I received my clipboard and looked around for Kūkai. He was hitting on some redhead, of course. I rolled my shoulders back and stood next to him.

"Where are we starting today?" I clicked my pen in annoyance.

"Not now," Kūkai muttered to me. He smiled at the girl. "So later then, right?"

"I guess so," she giggled nonetheless and was then pulled away by blond girl. "Bye, Kūkai!"

He waved back with a grin then turned to me. "Dude, I'm so getting laid tonight."

"That's every night," I pointed sighing irritably. This routine got old fast.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] That's all! Hope you enjoyed and review! (Oh, by the way, does anyone know how to tell if you have a crush on someone?)**

_Ciao,_  
><em>~kitana411<em>


	10. To follow or to not follow?

**Hello** **my fellow fanfiction people! I have most certainly not died or have had any accident of any kind. Woo! Finally the double-digit chapters! LOL, no. I'm just happy I got this far. I usually get lazy around this point though and slow down the creative flow. This chapter might be a little strange since I wrote it at multiple moments in time. I don't have much confidence in the ending if this chapter so...any complaints, please state them or forever** **hold your peace.**

**Alright, random admittance. I once got lost** **for over three hours and had no idea where the heck I was going. And I was walking. You've no idea how sore I was when I got home (a miracle, I'm sure).**

**Anyway, ignore my cyber-babble and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the outside section of the herb gardens," the guide announced with a grand (or what you might call resembled a "come at me") gesture. "We've carefully grown and tended to these plants got the past ten years. We're adding on another section so pardon the construction..."<p>

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Tadase nudged his partner who was bent over her clipboard as she furiously worked to fill it out.

"Yeah, uh-huh, lovely," she responded not really listening.

"Amu," Tadase gently took the clapboard from her hands. She finally looked up.

"What?"

"Stop working for a moment and look around you," he dropped the clipboard to his side. "Isn't it nice to be out in the refreshing air?"

"Yep, it's really nice," Amu held out her hand. "Clipboard. Now."

"You didn't really look."

Amu rolled her eyes and leaned over staring at the flowers for a few seconds then turned back to him. "Satisfied?"

"No," Tadase held the board away from her. "You're so distracted for some reason...did something happen? I don't know you personally well but I know you're not usually this wound up."

"Wound up?" Amu snorted. "Wound up? How can you say I'm wound up? What gives you the impression I'm wound up? I'm so loose. Like...like loose string! I don't know why you think I'm wound up. No. Why would I be wound up?"

"See, Amu?" he poked her cheek accusingly. "You're completely wound up. I can totally tell."

"I am not!" Amu huffed. "I'm just trying to work hard is all. Now give it back."

"I'll give it back when I'm satisfied you're not so wound up," Tadase said sternly. "So that means you'll just have to get used to the idea of 'having fun' with me."

Amu blew a tuft of her hair. "Oh, bother."

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude<em>, he's flirting with Amu," Kūkai punched his shoulder lightly. "Look."

Ikuto slid a glance at Amu and Tadase with minor interest. He looked back to the front. "Fascinating."

"My roommate and Amu?" Kūkai asked.

"No, the fact that you've made it this far without failing," Ikuto let a hint of a smirk linger at the edge of his smirk.

"What the heck is that supposed mean?" Kūkai lifted an eyebrow.

"I know how to keep you in suspense." Ikuto looked at him.

Kūkai looked at him dubiously. "What? How?"

He shrugged. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay..." _Pause_. "Wait...that was the joke, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

He sighed but ended up smiling anyway. "You're so stupid sometimes, Ikuto. So stupid Amu'll be someone else's by the time you realize your own feelings."

"...coming from a guy with what, four girlfriends now?"

"That's _five_, thank you very much." Kūkai corrected him. "And that's completely irreverent at the moment."

"Your point?"

"Ikuto, you never really had someone you liked, have you?" Kūkai's voice got a hard edge to it.

"Well, I suppose not."

"Then just wait." Kūkai sighed. "You'll experience plenty but heartbreak is probably the hardest."

"You've broken your poor little heart before?" Ikuto feigned sorrow. "Poor you. I wonder how all those girls felt when you broke theirs."

With that, Ikuto turned and left. Kūkai tightened his lips knowing too well Ikuto was correct. Kūkai let out a lengthy sigh and took a glance at Amu who was currently giving Tadase some lengthy explanation but he seemed to be ignoring her, smiling and laughing instead while he pulled her arm. Amu looked embarrassedly cute. Kūkai felt himself grow warm at such a naïve thought.

"Souma-kun?"

"Ah, Saaya..." he let out a sly grin, knowing it'd melt her knees. She blushed in return tugging on his sleeve shyly. He pulled her closer, his lips brushing her ear. She seemed to shiver in anticipation.

"No so fast, Kūkai," she giggled but she let him do it anyways.

* * *

><p>"Do you even know where we are anymore?" Amu giggled as he tugged her along.<p>

"No," Tadase's laughter echoed in the trees.

Amu didn't respond, giggling like a schoolgirl skipping school. Pink stained her pale cheeks like roses in the summer and butterflies flew around in her stomach. She felt alive somehow. Just...some part of her wanted to fly around the garden without a care in the world. It was oddly comforting. Tadase's hand was grasping hers, tugging her with him to Kami knows where. This friendship she had...it was wonderful.

[**Is it really?**]

The sudden voice made her pause and stumble in mid-step. Tadase felt her hand tear out of his so he turned back to look. Amu yelped in surprise, flying into the air like a tumbling leaf. Both of them began stumbling and Tadase tripped over himself trying to catch her. He finally pulled her to his chest and did the manly thing by taking the blunt of the force. They skid a few feet in the grass and dirt before coming to a complete stop on the ground in a mess of dirty, messy, pink and blond haired bodies. Both groaned audibly as the aches already began settling in.

Amu sat up quickly and did a quick check up of any pain on her body. A little ache here and there but other than that, she was just peachy. Tadase, on the other hand, was groaning on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Amu asked feeling apologetic to the guy that saved her sorry butt. "Is there anything you need? Can I help?"

"First..." he grunted. "You could get off of me."

"Yeah, yeah," she got off to the side, worrying lining her face. "Sorry..."

"Well, I'm pretty good," he gave her a reassuring grin. "I'm a little battered up though so try not to do it again. I don't think I'll manage one more fall."

"That's good," she nodded. "I'm just so sorry. I just tripped a little bit and lost my balance."

He sat up and brushed himself off. Amu got up and looked around. As Tadase got up from the ground, she frowned slightly. She really had no idea where the heck they were. Sure, they were told to split up into partners and do more research but Tadase just wasn't having it. Amu needed to have 'fun' or whatnot. She could have fun. She had lots of fun. Amu chewed her bottom lip absentmindedly as she thought. She could have fun and laugh too. She wasn't always studying like everyone said. Besides, at least she knew where her priorities lay at the moment. And that place was college. She had to graduate college to get a job so she could be successful in life and then could always have fun in her free time.

"Helloooo~ earth to Amu!" Tadase waved a hand in her face.

"What?" Amu blinked and stopped chewing her lip.

"I asked if you wanted to walk around," he lightly bumped her with his fist. "But you seemed so far away."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I guess I've got a lot on my mind."

"Is it Ikuto?"

Amu felt warmth bloom in her stomach. "What? What makes you think that?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I was just asking."

"Well, a little I guess," she admitted grudgingly. "But not really. He's just annoying sometimes, okay? Nothing else."

"That's what all girls say," Tadase seem to smirk.

Amu gawked at him with surprise. "D-did you just..."

He gave her a funny look. "Did I just what?"

"Did you, Hotori Tadase, just _smirk_ at me?" Amu blinked a few times, extremely sure he did.

"Maybe I did," he seemed to smirk again. "Maybe I didn't."

"You're such a bad boy," Amu joked with a small laugh. "My goodness, I've never seen you act so...so..."

"Charming?" He suggested playfully. "Cool? Sexy?"

"_Devious_," she concluded - though some of his suggestions were quite accurate...

"I guess it's just one of '_those_' days," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged it off.

"That's kinda sexy you know that?" Amu gave him a slanted look.

"You're kinda sexy yourself," he gave her a full-on smirk. She struck a seductive pose and made a come-hither look. "Scratch that; you're just off the scale hot right now."

She doubled over laughing. She didn't know why she was doing this ridiculous kind of thing with Tadase but she was. And she stopped caring. Right now success would have to wait and since Tadase was so locked on showing her a good time, she might as well enjoy his well-spent efforts. Everything she had thought earlier went right out the window and she planned on having as much fun as possible before she'd get crammed into a stuffy office with a broken air conditioner.

"Why thank you my good sir," she bowed extravagantly with a twirl of the wrist. "Shall we enjoy this day?"

"Why of course, miss," he held out his elbow. "Come along and I'll show you the splendors of the lost jungle."

"Aren't we still lost though?" Amu giggled slipping her hand in his elbow.

"No, of course not," he started walking. "We're just exploring for an alternative exit."

"Yep, uh-huh," but she went along anyways.

* * *

><p>"You really don't know where we are, do you?" Amu finally said.<p>

"What?" Tadase stared ahead.

"We've passed this tree twice now," Amu slowed to a stop.

"Um..." he looked around as if searching for a sign - any sign really. "We're...err...well, I have no idea."

"So we're lost?"

"No...just exploring the unexplored."

"Otherwise known as being lost?"

"Well...yes, I suppose so." He admitted sheepishly.

"This is just great," Amu said with a sigh. "And I suppose you don't know how to get back either."

"Yes, how did you know?" Tadase laughed.

"Lucky guess?" Amu replied sarcastically.

"Well, I'll get us out of here somehow," he smiled at her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"And what're you two up too?"

They both jumped turning to the sound of the voice. Ikuto leaned with his back against the tree, twirling a flower between his fingers. He looked over at them and got off the tree, sauntering over to them. He raised an eyebrow at the two of them with dropped the flower. Tadase tried to explain without making a fool of himself but Amu cut in.

"Ikuto, what're you doing here?" Amu wondered seeing as they were supposedly lost.

"Well," he gave her an Ikuto smirk and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I couldn't stand being apart anymore, hime-sama."

She pushed him away, though not without turning a light shade of pink. "T-this...we'e trying to be serious, Ikuto."

"Oh, but I was," he smirked.

"Do you have any idea how to get back?" Tadase asked.

"T what?" Ikuto kept his gaze stuck on Amu who was getting increasingly flustered. "Reality? England? China?"

"The others," he stressed 'others' with his slight annoyance.

"Well," Ikuto sighed and leaned back with a yawn. "I could settle for a catnap about now."

"Of course you can," Amu said with fake politeness. "Oh, but don't mind if we leave you behind. Sleep tight, don't let the bugs bite."

"I'm not going anywhere," Ikuto said, "unless you go with me."


	11. My Secret is

"Now that's a load of bull," Amu frowned at him. "You just like to annoy me."

"Now that's not (_entirely_) true," Ikuto crossed his arms. "I just like to follow you around."

"Oh, so now you're a stalker?"

"But I'm _YOUR_ stalker," he grinned.

"**F&$&CKSH&!**"

He tsked. "Come now, Amu. Calm down. Don't act like a little girl."

"Well," Tadase intervened before someone got killed. "Do any of you happen to have the time?"

Amu turned around to ignore Ikuto who insisted on running away together. "No, I left my phone in my room."

"Ikuto?" Tadase tried.

"Nope. Never cared for anyone's time except with Amu."

"Would ya quit the flirting?" Amu exploded. "All you ever do is annoy the crap outta me! Why do you always have to do that? I understand we're friends and you have a major ego issue but there's a line that you have crossed."

"A major tissue? Fascinating." He simply said.

That only infuriated her more. With a roar of frustration she charged at him, hands out to close around his neck. Ikuto stepped to the side moments before impact and she went tumbling through the bushes. Tadase's jaw dropped with his eyes wide. Ikuto sighed and slowly strolled to where she had fallen. There was a cry of "FUUUUUUU!" and Ikuto suddenly dove after her, Tadase left gaping at the spot where they had just been.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell?<em> I thought as I fell through the undergrowth and kept falling. A large cement hole suddenly appeared as I flew down the slope. I could barely make any noise as I tried to grab onto something - anything - to stop my descent. They did warn us of construction... But I didn't want to be buried under the next greenhouse or be turned into human compost! I didn't want my grave to be here of all places. And I didn't want to be a pile of broken bones either!

"FUUUUUUU!" I cried as my arm got tangled in some branches. I think I just broke it. Flippin' fabulous. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming. Oh to hell with it. I'm going to die anyway. "FU - "

I was suddenly snatched through mid-fall and flew through the air and then everything was still. My arm burned like a million fire ants were crawling through my veins. I could barely see through my blurred vision. As I blinked a few times, I could see clearly again. I inhaled to make sure I was still breathing and alive and then realized something. I recognize this smell. I swallowed. I recognize this hold too.

"Superman?" I choked.

"No, but close." A small chuckle.

_"Ikuto?"_

"In the flesh," he pulled his face into view. "How you doin' sunshine?"

I started to get up - completely forgetting about my arm - and whimpered pathetically. Ikuto set me down so I could sit. My right arm hung limply at my side. I was covered head-to-toe in scratches with a deep cut on arm. I felt my back burn too so I probably effed that up. I bit my lip. Ikuto looked at it for a moment. He reached out a trembling hand closing it into a fist and drawing it back again. He seemed to be uncharacteristically silent.

I parted my lips. "Ikuto?"

"A-ah...Amu..." his voice shook.

"Ikuto, are you okay?" I became concerned. What happened to the witty and charming Ikuto I saw seconds ago?

He began to tense up and tremble, crouching down low and groaning. I reached out my good hand to maybe calm him down for whatever reason. I looked at myself and then realized I probably look like I went through a rose garden. I winched as my arm shifted. Maybe he didn't like blood. Oh, he was probably one of those guys that didn't like the sight of blood.

[**Think again.**]

I jumped. _That voice again._ It sounded familiar yet foreign at the same time. Before I could continue that thought, Ikuto's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist. We seemed still for a moment then his head shot up and faced at me. His breathing was labored as his eyes were closed. His hand that held my wrist was trembling and gripping so tight his knuckles turned white. I whimpered again as his grip hurt. Then silence. My heart sped in my chest nervously.

"Iku - "

His eyes flew open and revealed crimson eyes filled with hunger. My breath hitched in my throat. I tried to make a sound or a cry for help but my voice caught in my throat. Ikuto quickly pulled me closer and licked my bleeding cuts. I hissed through my teeth as his teeth - now sharper - scraped my skin. Though everywhere he licked, the skin was healed and unblemished. I didn't know whether to be scared, thankful or amazed. Maybe I was all three. My heart thrummed in my chest like a steam engine at full speed. Eventually he made it up my arm and paused near my neck. He went up even further and licked a cut on my cheek. I squeezed my eye shut.

_This is not happening. This is not happening_. _This is not happening_. I repeated to myself over and over again.

And suddenly it wasn't. Ikuto drew back sharply and licked his lips clean. I stared at him frozen in fear. He looked at me again, his crimson eyes locking onto my golden ones. He seemed to snifff the air then dropped his head. At that point, I already forgot about my broken arm and any other pain. I got up and spun around to bolt. But he stopped me by coming in front of me and seemed to growl. I backed up slowly unsure of what to do and filled with the desire to flee.

"A...Amu..." he ground out.

"I..." his name started on my lips but sputtered and died before I could get it out.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry..." he looked at me with apologetic eyes though they remained crimson colored. "I'm sorry you had to find out..."

"I-Ikuto!" I managed between breaths. "W-what're you? Why? I...I don't understand. I don't get this at all!"

"You know, Amu," he stood straight. "You know what I am."

"But I - "

[**Vampire**.]

My lips formed the words before I could think through them. "A vampire, Ikuto. You're a vampire."

He curved his lip into a trembling half-smile. "A charming, handsome and witty vampire."

It seems then my brain ceased to function. And when I say my brain, I mean _MY_ brain. Something - maybe _someone_ - seemed to speak for me using my body while I observed. It was like being in a movie, being one of the characters and saying the script though it had nothing to do with your actual being.

"I see you haven't changed, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said standing tall.

He only look mildly surprised. "Hinamori Amu of the eighteenth century. It's been a while. How have you been?"

"I've sat and watched as hundreds of years passed waiting for my chance of revenge, Tsukiyomi," **I** said bitterly. "I've protected this girl with all my heart so no harm from you shall be inflicted upon her. Though she is clumsy and stubborn, she has a good heart and plenty of spirit. She is like me in almost every way had I been a 'modern' girl. I only lived to be of marrying age and was planned to wed Hotori Fuyuki. But you intervened and sla- "

I suddenly stopped and froze over. My body went slack and I fell to the ground, the earth scattering into a million starbursts.

* * *

><p>I caught her body as she fell in my trembling arms. She was limp and fragile in my arms. Her skin was paled and clammy. Sweat matted her hair to her forehead and she was breathing heavily. Her eyelids fluttered as she slumbered on. I watched her for a moment then gently set her on the ground.<p>

First, I went about her broken arm, mending it and taking most of the pain away. She seemed to relax almost instantly as I fixed her up. Instead of licking her like some wild animal as before, I just rubbed my (saliva, spit, magic germs, etc.) on her wounds. They healed over and she looked as good as new. (Yes, I finished her backside and her legs too. No hentai thoughts/fantasies please.) Her clothes I couldn't really do anything about and not her mind either. When I finished, I sighed to myself and sat back on the grass next to her.

The old Amu shook me up and scared me. I felt my fear almost overcome me. I couldn't believe such a mere mortal woman do such a thing to me. I always knew something was different about her though. Amu was and is different - back then _and_ now.

I smoothed down her hair as if I could wipe her memory from moments before. This was my fault, really. I made her get angry and charge. And I let her fall. And I let her get hurt. And she found out. _She found everything out, didn't she?_ I thought for a moment. _Well, not _everything_._

"My apologies," I whispered, "_hime-sama_."


	12. Acceptance

Yep, chapter's a little short 'cause I thought it had a perfect little ending that would be diluted if I added anymore to it. So enjoy. Really. Even if it stinks dirt, enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Amu, dear."<p>

"Yes, mother?"

"How did your special outing with Hotori-sama?"

"It was most enjoyable," I smiled. "He has the most exquisite cat, might I add."

"Ah, to be wed so soon," my mother smiled gently and took my hand in hers on the table. "You truly have blossomed into a lovely young woman, Amu."

"Oh, mother," I sighed. "You married dad when you were my age."

"I know," she cast a loving glance at him. "And it was a wonderful wedding. Then we had you two, Ami and Amu. And you two were the best gifts from our love."

"Mama!" Ami giggled. "Love!"

"I love you too, Ami," she let go of me to smooth her hair down. "Just wait, you'll see your big sister all dolled up in a beautiful dress soon."

"Pwetty!" she clapped her hands together with a grin.

"Now you're sure you want to spend the rest of your natural life with him, right Amu?" My mother held my gaze sternly.

"I do, mother," I reassured her. "I find his company to my liking."

"Alright then," she lightened up. "Let's all eat, shall we? Alright, now Amu because you're our special - "

The door burst open and a dark shadow flickered in the open doorway. My mother and father instinctively stood, Ami and I shrieking in surprise. My mother quickly shooed us to the stairs. Ami and I ran.

* * *

><p>"Nngh..." I rolled over, my body aching all over. I groaned irritably. I turned over again. Finally, I sat up and glared at everything around me as if they were the cause of my inexplicable aching. I sigh and got up, stretching myself. I froze.<p>

I twisted around then look at my arms, wrists, exposed skin - any limb my eyes could see! Perfect. Unblemished. Completely fine. I swung my arms around to see if they were fully functional. They were. I felt my face - completely smooth! I looked down at myself. Completely fine! Not a single scratch!

"What the hell happened to me?" I whispered pulling at my hair. Ikuto...he had something to do with this for sure. I just can't seem to remember...

_[**Vampire.**]_

_"I see you haven't changed..."_

_"Amu Hinamori of the eighteenth century..."_

_"...Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

I clutched my head with a groan, sinking to my knees. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair as if I could rip out the pounding in my head, squeezing my eyes tightly and clenching my teeth. Oh god...the pain! It was killing me! I curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth as I attempted to get rid of my agitation. The past events totally killed every single logical thought in my brain. My arm was broken. Now it was not. I probably would've died but I did not. I probably lost a lot of blood...I...did...I _DID_!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my GOD!" My eyes widened in shock. "Ikuto's a...Ikuto's a...a..."

[**Vampire.**]

"And I'm hearing voices in my head," I murmured. "I'm going insane, aren't I? That's it. I'm just going insane. Insane, insane, insane. Innnnnsaaaa~~ne!"

There seemed to be a chuckle...MY chuckle. [It's interesting to see how I turned out. So different.]

"I'mcrazyI'mcrazyI'mcrazyI'mcrazy..." and so on and so forth.

[**Crazy are you?**] The voice seemed lightly amused. [**Do not fear, Amu is here.**]

I got up and ignored the voice to go grab so aspirin or whatnot and some water. This would all be over with eventually, right? It's just shock. Yeah, that's it. It's definitely the shock.

[**Shock from what?**]

I clench my hand and grabbed the small white bottle on the desk next to the bed which I hadn't noticed before and the glass of water. I quickly downed two orange pills and then washed them down with the glass of lukewarm water. I must've been out a for a while now. I quickly finished it off and went to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, peering in close.

A flash in the mirror surprised me.

"I see you're up and well," he leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. I yelped in surprise and backed up against the sink. He cast a slanted gaze in my direction then looked away, sighing. "You're not _afraid_ are you?"

I blinked a few times. He was asking if I felt afraid? Afraid of _what_ exactly? The fact that he saved me from my death fall? Afraid he bit me sucked my blood? Afraid he...he...he was a freakin' bloodthirsty v-vampire? I decided to nod my head rapidly in response. Yes, _yes_ to all of those above.

He seemed to groan frustratedly. "The only good thing out of this is that I've confirmed my suspicions."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered watching him carefully.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "That you're most definitely related to _HER_."

[**Yes.**]

That voice again. Was I really going insane? "Wait...that girl?"

"Nooo, the pony." He said sarcastically.

"Ikuto!" I growled, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

His mouth quirked. "What?"

"Just...just what do you want?" I asked swallowing. "Money? I don't have much but you can have it. Take it all. Just don't...don't hurt me, please. Don't hurt anyone."

He snorted and rose from the doorway, sauntering towards me slowly. "You don't honestly think I want _money_, do you?"

"W-well, not really," I admitted pressing back even farther.

"And if I wanted to hurt you, why would I save you from your possible death?" He raised an eyebrow, only a foot of space between us now.

"I-I guess so."

He stopped within a fingertips reach. He lowered his volume and spoke softly, "Then why are you afraid?"

I stared at him. He was right. Why WAS I afraid? I really had no reason to fear him. He was technically still the same Ikuto a day before, right? And just because...just because he's a vampire shouldn't change anything should it? It's just a part of him. I shouldn't ask him to change it just because I'm scared. He wouldn't be able to anyway. I can't run away just because I'm scared. I just can't.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping and turned away from me. Without thinking I reached out to him, my fingers grasping onto his sleeve. He turned his head, seemingly surprised. I looked at him, my lips slightly parted to say something but there was nothing to be said. I pressed my lips together and then forced a smile. I shook my head slowly.

"I...I'm still your friend," I said shaking. "So if...if you still wanna be friends...I'm still here. And I always will be."

He turned and smiled gently, interlacing his fingers with mine while bringing his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. I blinked. But he said one word that made everything right again:

"Good."


	13. Playing with Pocky

_Hey! Hey! Thanks for your support:_

**NellyLuna252**  
><strong>blu2012<strong>  
><strong>anna-lotte - hehe, just a beginner!<strong>  
><strong>Sam2413<strong>  
><strong>MaxandFang07<strong>  
><strong>101 PrettyKitty<strong>  
><strong>Shriekmon<strong>  
><strong>lalalola012<strong>  
><strong>PolarKitty<strong>  
><strong>K.S.<strong>  
><strong>Neko-meme<strong>  
><strong>Amuto<strong>  
><strong>Just Another Lazy Person<strong>  
><strong>Chulusempai8<strong>  
><strong>Happy Blossom<strong>  
><strong>PurplemonsterXoX<strong>  
><strong>xXx set Fire to the Rain xXx<strong>  
><strong>black koneko-chan<strong>  
><strong>nyancat<strong>  
><strong>TheLingeringWolf<strong>  
><strong>Midnight rose<strong>  
><strong>Desolate Night<strong>  
><strong>Lolita-chi<strong>  
><strong>xXxCat101xXx<strong>  
><strong>anon<strong>  
><strong>happy XD<strong>  
><strong>8.8<strong>  
><strong>OMG<strong>  
><strong>IkutoTsukiyomi'sGirl<strong>  
><strong>ello luv<strong>  
><strong>kolrussiakol<strong>  
><strong>XxNekoHentaixX<strong>  
><strong>mandm1984<strong>  
><strong>xGrellSutcliffx<strong>  
><strong>PolarKitty<strong>  
><strong>xXxCat101xXx<strong>

[^^^Holy cow! So many!^^^]

* * *

><p>I <em>hate<em> this.

"Stop it."

"I can't help myself."

I _really_ do.

"Ugh, please Ikuto. You're being a pervert."

"I can't though."

This stupid, blood-sucking _pervert_.

"I'll slap you, I really will."

"Ah, Amu," he put a hand to his cheek as if he could still feel it. "That had hurt."

"It was the other side," I corrected him. He dropped his hands playfully frustrated.

I pulled on my checked off another item on the list with my pen and continued onto the next one. Ikuto - being the gentleman he was - held the basket for me (I wondered if there was an alternative purpose for that...). I continued into the next aisle scouring the shelves for one can of chopped fruits. I needed it for the salad I was going to make later on. This was our last day here since we were leaving in the morning tomorrow. I wanted to be sure I didn't get hungry on the way back like last time. As I reached to move some cans around, I felt his lips brush my neck. Again.

"Ikuto." I warned him.

"Now that I've had a taste," he licked his lips as I looked at him, "I just want some more."

An elderly couple beside us chuckled.

I rolled my eyes - none too playfully, I assure you - and grabbed a random fruit can then quickly made my way to another aisle. He followed closely behind me. I checked off the fruit can and searched for small packets of pretzels and whatnot to snack on. I grabbed a a few bags and dropped them in the basket, checking them off as well. The last on my list were - ? !

"Ikuto!" I whipped the list at him offended - appalled even! "We're **not** getting condoms whatsoever!"

He laughed and snatched the list from the air with a quick hand. He put the corner to his lips with a grin. "Who knows? Maybe tonight - "

"Just because I'm staying in your room tonight - " Rima kicked me out for some odd reason...Ikuto's behind it for sure, " - does not mean we'll do anything you have in mind!"

"S & M?" He laughed again as I whipped my pen at him.

I turned around with a huff, embarrassed he would even mention that. In public nonetheless! I thought as a mother and her two small children wheeled by rather quickly. I pulled my wallet from my pocket as I went to the check out line.

"It's not like we'll be alone," Ikuto added. "Kūkai'll be there."

"_That's_ a relief," I muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding," Ikuto then said. "Kūkai's scouring the town for girls and crashing with someone else so it really will just be the two of us. Alone. In that room."

"We could get in trouble you know," I pointed out as I put my items on the conveyer belt. "Lots of trouble since I'm not in my assigned room."

"Pfft," he waved his hand dismissively and shut my wallet, pulling out his own before I could say another word. He grabbed a candy from the shelf and then paid for the items as I wordlessly gawked at him. When we got outside my brain connections finally went back online.

"Ikuto! I was going to pay for those!" I said disapprovingly.

"Well, I already paid for them," he grinned. "So play one game with me. Or maybe more. Tonight."

"That's not fair!" I protested. "You! This is your fault 'cause I didn't make you do anything!"

"What's done is done," he brushed my protests off. "So is that a yes? I can always tie you up and make steaming hot love with you."

"That's not even an option," I growled. "And it better not be."

"It was a _joke_, Amu," he ruffled my hair as I frowned. "A joke."

"Like I didn't know," I laughed a little to myself. "And fine, it's not like I have anything better to do."

When we got back, I began preparing food while Ikuto - being the un-gentlemanly idiot he now was - leaned on the counter casually sneaking food when he thought I wasn't looking. As I finished up packing my belongings, Ikuto had migrated to the bed waiting for me. I changed into my pajamas - gray yoga pants and a white tank top for you hentai-minded perverts - and tied my hair up in two spunky pigtails.

"Let's play," Ikuto patted the bed next to him. I eyed him warily. He pulled out a pink box and grinned cheekily. "My favorite: pocky sticks."

"Oh, Ikuto, seriously," I sat next to him anyway. "I'm not playing that game."

"Come on," Ikuto shook the box lightly. "Winner gets one wish from the loser."

"That's a pretty big prize," I pondered. "But if I lose..."

"I'm not going to chicken out so get ready to lose anyway," he said oh-so-confidently.

"Don't bet on it," I - being a prideful blockhead - unwittingly agreed with him on the rules and consequences.

He opened the package and pulled out one. He took the pink end in his mouth, giving me the pretzel end. I rolled my eyes. Typical. He switched off the lamp because "Everything's better in the dark!" As he said.

Slowly, we began nibbling away into the middle of the delicious snack. We were now an inch away from touching now but I was not backing down. From the looks of it, neither was he. Half-inch. Quarter inch. Eighth inch! My heart sped and he suddenly pulled away, leaving me with the tiny bit in my mouth. I blinked as I chewed it and swallowed. Did I...win?

"I won, I won," I sang cheerfully. "In your f~ace!"

Ikuto coughed a few times then turned to me, his expression - if possible - paler than usual. And tightened as if in pain. I stopped singing at once and put a hand out to feel him. He stopped my wrist a few inches away from him with his hand and held it there.

"Just...just need a mo..." he wheezed.

"Oh," he let my hand go and I pulled back. "Okay."

Ikuto breathed hard a few minutes more, seemingly struggling with each breath as if it were his last. I sat back patiently and waited for it to subside and ready to get him anything he needed. He leaned on my arm, his head damp with sweat.

"Weak...need...bl..ood..." he struggled out.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Bl...ood.." he repeated.

"H-how?" I stammered nervously.

"Yers." He managed with a gasp.

"_WHAT?_" I was shocked and surprised now. "You n-need my _blood_?"

He nodded feebly. He pulled me down closer, two figures in the moonlit window. He angled his head upwards, the crimson eyes flashing at me hungrily. I avoided shuddering. That would only be a guilty hindrance to him when he remembered later.

At first, his lips brushed my neck and then I felt his tongue lick the bare naked skin. I shivered - maybe in pleasure or fear, I can't recall. Then he ran his fangs along my neck gently before plunging in. I couldn't hold back a gasp as I felt him suddenly hold my arms in his hands tightly. My heart beat erratically in my chest.

"I...Ik..." I couldn't get his name to part from my lips.

I felt a little woozy now, my fingers curled up in his silky hair. I felt the world tip and I was falling. Falling down and he was on top of me, quickly adjusting to the new angle. My breaths - were they really mine? - came in ragged gasps now. I felt hot. Hot all over. My eyelids fluttered shut. This was kind of pleasant. Like a dream that felt so real and happy you never wanted to awaken - if you dreamed of blue-haired vampires sucking your blood, that is.

My breaths had slowed and I suddenly felt exhausted. I tried not to fall into the darkness threatening to lure me in with its calm embrace. I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes, however, and found no strength to utter another sound. I had no sense of time but he pulled away after what seemed like eternity with a gentle lick that I hardly felt.

I barely had strength to move after that. I tried to open my eyes and sit up but my body refused my requests and I remained motionless. I only heard the sound of my heart beating in my chest and my haggard breathing. My body started cooling down to the point where I shivered, goosebumps rising on my skin.

"Amu...can...he...ar me?" He sounded far away from me, his words fading in and out.

I moaned quietly as I tried to speak. I gather all my strength and opened my eyes halfway. I began to distinguish his face as my eyes adjusted to the dark. He had such a gentle expression...oh, he's pretty good-looking too. Ah, he's getting closer.

"Are you...right?" His voice echoed in the murky depths of my mind.

My lips parted, but to no avail as only mumbled sounds came out. "Ik...nghhn..."

"Good, you're still awake," he smirked and I saw him pull out another pocky stick, putting one end of the stick in my mouth - strawberry end this time - and took the other end in between his lips.

I tried to protest but found I could not.

In moments, agonizingly slow moments, he was close to me again. His deep eyes had returned to normal and now looked deep into mine, so close I could see my own eyes reflected back to me. Our noses touched. I closed my eyes.

"YO, Ikuto!" The door burst open with a thump and a quiet thud. "S'rry brah, gotta...crash..."

It took all my strength to turn away so our lips never met. He kissed my cheek instead.

"If you told me - _hic!_ - you were gonna get it on -_ hic!_ - I would've stayed out - _hic!_ - much longer," Kūkai had shut the door behind him. "You stud."

"Shut up," Ikuto said. "It was a game. And I won."

_You cheat! Liar!_

"In what?" Kūkai staggered over. "I wanna p- "

"No!" Ikuto snapped suddenly. "It's a game for me and Amu only. You can play with other people but not Amu."

"_To-o-uchy,_" Kūkai teased. "You sound like a possessive - maybe even perverted - pedophile."

Ikuto fumed. I felt the warmth return to my fingers. I groaned again and twitched my hand trying to move it. I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up as warmth returned to the rest of my limbs. I felt as if I'd been asleep for a long time and not maybe, five minutes.

"Friggin'...dumb...no good..." I wheezed._ "Idiot."_

"I won."

"...nya...didn't..."

"I get one request."

"My ass."

"I never said _which_ game you had to win," he grinned at me.

"Ugh..." I fell back down again.

You see why I hate it?

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I really do love strawberry pocky sticks :D I ate them all the time as a kid! (Coffee flavored is good too!) Haha, this is such a fun story I get to write! They are just too funny! I think I might even finish this one...I dunno...I kept telling myself that this chapter wasn't long enough so I kept writing...and writing...**

_~LonelyButLovely_


	14. A Simple Filler

_[SIGH.] Sometimes, I look at my own story and say, "I'm just too funny sometimes." Sound conceited? Well it was supposed to._

_And honestly, when I looked at how many reviews there were I did a double-take. Sixty reviews is a lot for such a weird and funky story as mine. Arigato!_

* * *

><p>"You stupid cheater! You shouldn't even have won!"<p>

"But I did," he grinned brazenly. "And I'm going to use that wish wisely."

"Like hell I'll listen to you!" I flipped him off. "I won the first time!"

"Hey, hey," he put a hand on my head. "Aren't you even going to listen to my wish?"

"Like what? Kiss you? No. Marry you? _Definitely_ not." I crossed my arms and fumed silently.

He chuckled and patted my head softly. He took my chin and tilted my face upwards to his with a gentle touch. His face seemed so sincere, so kind and gentle...

I backed away suspiciously. With an expression like that, there was _sure_ a sinister shadow lurking in the corner. "W-w-what do you want?"

He pause then pouted. "You're not any fun if you don't listen to the rules."

"You _cheated_! It's not like **you** listened to the rules!"

"I merely used you to my advantage," he approached me with a sigh, "to get what I want."

"But you chea..."

He put a finger to my lips and silenced me. "If it means anything, I'll let you have a wish too."

I mulled this over for a moment then decided it was fair. I nodded grudgingly. He smiled.

"Good, now about my wish..."

"Just spit it out because I'm having terrible scenarios running through my head at the moment," I shuddered with all the ideas I came up with. Even I can freak myself out sometimes.

"Okay." Ikuto leaned towards me again, forehead to forehead. "Stay with me."

"Ah - wait what?" I had gotten ready to cringe and put my hands up in front me saying, 'not my body!' because what else do you expect from Ikuto?

"Forever." He stated. "Stay. With. Me."

"I - uh - I um...say whaaa?" He's so retarded sometimes I just want to kiss him, hug him and kill him. [_Sigh_.] I just can't decide which. (Is it love?)

Ikuto pulled away with a satisfied smirk. He turned and swaggered - and when I say '_swaggered_' I mean 'walked away like some kind of high and mighty sex god' - away. That ass.

"Hurry Amu~!" He called over his shoulder. "The bus is leaving soon and I'd hate to leave you behind."

I grumbled but followed him from the room, shutting it behind me and swinging my key on my finger pretending it was Ikuto's head on a string and feeling much better about myself. I glared at the back of his egotistical head as if it'd pop any moment now. I blinked with a suppressed grunt and looked off to the side, searching for Tadase. Maybe he'd have an open seat so I could sit next to him on the way back! Ikuto was surely going to be a pain.

"Hey! Hinamori-san!" I turned to the source of the voice and saw Tadase waving at me near some trees. I waved back and smiled.

"Hotori-kun," I greeted him genuinely happy to see another face besides Ikuto's. "I was just looking for you."

"Haha, I was looking for you. How are you?" He asked smiling a bit. "I heard you were badly injured when you fell but you weren't in the infirmary. I asked around but know one knew where you went. I was a bit worried about you, Hinamori-san."

I felt myself nearly blush. Just like Tadase to be worrying about me. He's so kind. _Unlike some pigheaded idiot I knew._ I smiled. "Ah, sorry. I was put under some special care for a while but I'm fine now. Sorry to make you worry, Hotori-kun."

"It's alright," he laughed a little and put a hand on my shoulder. "As long as you're feeling better."

I fiddled with my sleeves nervously. "Hey, um, I was wondering...on the ride back - "

"Amu! There you are!" Ikuto clamped a hand on my shoulder with a way-too-kind-and-gentle smile. "I was looking for you. We're about to leave and I really just wanted to sit next to you. You know, because of our deal."

"Oh, really?" I grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm away forcefully. "I forgot." I said through clenched teeth. "Please remind me."

He leaned so his lips just brushed the outside of my ear. "You have to stay. With. Me. _Forever_."

"Ah, really?" I laughed lightly to hide my frustration. "I was about to ask Hotori-kun if I - "

"Hey, you," he leaned over my shoulder to look at the platinum blond male. "You should really hurry onto the bus or else you won't get to sit next to who you want to."

"You're right," Tadase rubbed the back of his head. "Hinamori-san was about to ask me something."

"I was going to ask - " was all I got out before I was cut off by our teacher.

"Let's begin boarding the bus!"

I waited a moment more and attempted once more. "What I wanted to ask was - "

"Hey! Amu!" I ground my teeth in annoyance. "Are you feeling better? I mean, you look great."

"Never been better," I replied to my roommate that kicked me out.

"I was worried for a little bit but Ikuto told me you were fine," she leaned closed to me and whispered, "So did you guys do it?"

"What?" I nearly shrieked. "No!"

Rima giggled and grinned at me. "Let me be the first to know when you do, okay?"

"Ri-_ma_!" I groaned as she bounded away happily.

Ikuto heaved me over his shoulder suddenly before I could say 'idiot!' I tried not to curse at him. "Sorry, Tafase - "

"It's _Tadase_."

"Whatever. Amu's gotta go so maybe she can ask you later." _Ikuto you jerk!_

I opened my mouth to say something but Ikuto had already sped away and I was in an embarrassing position as we boarded the bus. We both got funny stares as he made his way to two empty seats. I remained silent as to not embarrass myself any further than I already was. He set my down by the window and seated himself down next to me - probably try to stop me if I tried to escape.

He sighed in content as the bus began moving a few minutes later. "It's going to be a long ride."

"I know," I groaned inwardly. A long, long, long ride.

"So...how was your day?"

You ever know that feeling that if you suddenly went deaf at some point in time life would be great? If not, try sitting next to Tsukiyomi Ikuto for five hours straight as he pokes you awake when you try to sleep and constantly yaps in your ear. Then see what you think.

Though after a couple of hours, no matter how many times he poked, prodded, or pinched me...I had to sleep. I was sooooooo tired now. I grunted one last time before drifting asleep again.

Ikuto, seeing as his provocative friend would not wake, sighed and looked out the window with boredom. He had to figure out how to keep himself amused for another hour or so. However, most of the bus had already fallen asleep. Even Kūkai was sleeping. Ikuto frowned and played with Amu's iPhone, easily figuring out the lock code (ジャーク) and began playing some of her games. He took her headphones and began listening to whatever she had in her playlist. He selected her most frequently played song on repeat (ラストソング).

最後にひとつ小さなキスをして  
>君は静かに部屋を出て行った<p>

引き止めることもできず 黙って耐えることもない  
>ゆらゆらゆれる僕は 部屋の隅のギターを取って<p>

As he listened, he slowly shut my eyes. The soft melody ran through his ears with the melodious voice calming down everything. A piano ran in the background with the drums and guitar. It was a nice song but very depressing, he noticed. Ikuto hoped that it wasn't a song with her hung up over a boy or something; it would bug him for days on end. Amu didn't look like the type to have some heartache over a guy she broke up with. She didn't even date often, she had told him. And she said she never had an 'official boyfriend' so her sister teased her about it all the time. But he had to ask as soon as possible. He wanted to know the answer but maybe she wanted it to be a secret. What if he made her problem worse? What if it meant nothing? What if he was just worrying over nothing? Ikuto groaned but let it play on.

* * *

><p>"Amu," he nudged her. "Come on, we're getting off."<p>

She looked at him blearily and went back to sleep. People shuffled by with their bags behind them, tired and drowsy. Amu remained with her head against the window, too tired to move anymore. Ikuto waited until the last person left the bus and took her out the way she came in; over his shoulder.

Amu didn't notice and slumbered on.

He wondered if he should drop her off at his room or her own; each was too tempting. But if guys in his hall saw him bringing a sleeping Amu into his bedroom, they would think something 'kinky' was going to happen. If he brought Amu to her room, the girls might think she was drugged and he was going to do stuff to her. Either option was typically the same but he didn't want to stand there until she woke up seeing as she slept like a rock. And she'd probably yell at him if he left her there by herself.

"Amu? Where are you dear?" He turned in surprise. It was the headmaster.

"Headmaster," he called him over.

He turned and paled when he saw me. He barely opened his mouth when he appeared in front of him in a flash. "Oh my! What happened? Is she okay? I heard she got hurt but was it that bad? What did you do to her? Is she okay? Is she alright? Can she walk? Why is she like that? Amu, Amu please tell me you can hear me!"

To his surprise, she yawned and opened her eyes, wriggling out of his grip sluggishly. She didn't even glance at Ikuto as she turned to the headmaster. She put a hand on his shoulder, squeezed once and then dropped her arm all before grabbing her things and going back to her dorm. The headmaster seemed to calm down after that and teared up.

"That's my Amu," he said to no one in particular.

Ikuto slowly backed away and grabbed his things before heading to his dorm.

"Oh, you there!" He called out to him. "Thank for carrying my niece! I shall reward you later; what's your name?"

"It's my pleasure," he seemed to smile a bit at that. "I'm no one important. We'll leave it at that."

As he walked off, the headmaster sighed in content. "How mysterious..."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** School's finally out, exams are over, and I have the freedom of summer! Yes! However my cat wakes me up at five something every morning now...(Y U NO DO THAT DURING SCHOOL?) And I have to play with him so he shuts up. Meanwhile, my dog waits for me on my be knowing I'll be back but then my cat comes to cuddle and she gets jealous and...and...!

Me ramble on...no one reads these things but it's fun to write. So blah-bitty, blah-blah-blah! No one cares about the song (my favorite song covered by Yamai) so whatever! **Disclaimer**: I don't own SC or the song lyrics by fatmanP.

Well, I'm sure you get the point. Ahem, another chapter dutifully done by,

_~LonelyButLovely_

* * *

><p>Oh, haha, message to some:<p>

Y U NO REVIEW? !

Translation:

ジャーク = Jerk (you can guess why...)

LOL, the "_Tafase_" nickname was actually a spelling error and I was going to change it but I thought it was funny ^_^


	15. Marriage? Group date?

Oh my, I've just had my first Polish review! (Had to translate...I don't speak Polish) **Yellow** left such a nice review for me! I enjoyed it very much! My reply:

To **Yellow**: W całej mojej pracy jako pisarz, nigdy nie miałem opinię w innym języku! to jest bardzo ekscytujące dla mnie :) Nie mówię polskich, więc musiałem użyć Google Translator i nie jest to bardzo dobry ... tak, jesteś bardzo miły zostawić mi taką ładną wiadomość! Dziękuję bardzo!

...translates to:

_Throughout my work as a writer, I have never had an opinion in a different language! This is very exciting for me :) I'm not talking Polish, so I had to use Google Translator and it is not very good ... yes you are very kind to leave me such a nice message! Thank you very much!_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I looked at my phone and realized my uncle called me over fifty times already. We'd gotten back pretty late last night as I would assume and he probably heard about my fall. He probably worried about me until the moment I got back and...how did I even get out of the bus? And back to my dorm? Did I walk? I can't remember...<p>

"Amu, come on," I felt a nudge. "We're getting off."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Was that Ikuto? Don't tell me he carried me off...

[**He did.**]

I felt a small headache already.

[**You sleep well?**]

"Yes," I replied getting out of bed - I didn't bother changing into PJ's I see. "I'm just peachy."

This voice, I learned, was the past Amu. It confused me, freaked me to no end, and scared the crappola outta me. I have learned to accept it; or tolerate it at least. It's - she's not going anywhere soon. It's probably Ikuto's fault. Damned idiot. He just keeps bringing more trouble to my life. Just add a vengeful werewolf clan and a strict vampire council and _hey!_ we've got a Twilight movie!

I played the first message.

_"Oh, Amu dear! I missed you! With me being so piled up in work, I've no time to visit you. You have to visit me sometime and I'll give you a pass for your classes. Oh, by the way you've never told me how your parents are. So how are they? How is your family? I mean to say I need you to - "_

_End message._

I played the next message.

_"As I was saying before I was rudely cut off by the machine, I need you to report to my office as soon as you get up and receive this message...if you want to. I'll be waiting!"_

I yawned and put my phone in my pocket. I looked presentable at the most, hair a little out of place, creases of the bed pressed to my face...oh what the hay. It's only my uncle. I hurried out of my dorm after slipping in simple boots and brushing my hair. When I arrived, he was sitting at his desk and furiously flipping through papers with a magnifying glass. He seemed so concentrated he didn't even notice me arrive. I knocked lightly on the door frame. He looked up and grinned.

"Come in! Come in!" He insisted as I shut the door. "I have great news for you! Well, a suggestion really but I wanted to discuss something with you before we made a decision and discuss it with your parents."

I sat down on the chair in front of his desk. He wanted to talk about something? And then discuss it with my parents? How uncharacteristic.

"Now, I'm sure you've enjoyed your time here, right?" He set down the magnifying glass.

"Yes, it's very nice here."

"You've made lots of new friends?"

"Well, of course."

"So...I want you to get married!"

_"What?_ Uncle!"

He began turning through the papers again. "I've been doing research all morning for this topic! It's a splendid idea, no? Since yesterday, I met someone that seemed very suited to protect you and keep you safe so that I wouldn't have to worry when I die."

"Don't talk like that!" I gripped the armrest.

"Oh, Amu, I know you worry for me," he took off his glasses. "But I'll feel so much better if you marry this man."

"Man?"

"Well, he's your age I'm sure," he smiled cheerily. "And you guys seemed so close together. I thought this was going to be perfect!"

"I don't want to get married yet, Uncle," I protested. "I'm still in college. I'll need the education for my future."

"Not to worry," he replied lightly. "I'm going to leave you everything I have when I depart from this world. I have lots of money; enough to last you a lifetime!"

"But I want to make my own living," I leaned forward. Why is he being like this?

"Oh, but Amu," he leaned forward as well. "I think I'll rest much better with you marrying that fellow I met yesterday. He had you in his arms - "

"I-IKUTO? !"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, yes. If that's the name of that handsome mysterious fellow."

"H-_handsome?_"

"Why of course," my uncle sighed and smiled. "He was so mysterious and didn't give me his name. It was so...so..."

"Uncle, please," I stood and walked to the desk, planting my hand down on the papers. "I'm not getting married. Not for a long while, okay? I will not get married now; not even if my life depended on it."

He sighed - sadly this time - and began gathering his papers. "Alright...it's because I love and care for your well-being is all. I just...Amu, I'm not going to be here forever so I want to die knowing you're happy. And you'll be happy for the rest of your long life."

Egad...marrying Ikuto? Was my uncle insane? I could barely hold back my urge to kill him sometimes! I'd rather marry someone like Tadase; he's nice, polite and even has a naughtier side to him. Ikuto was a bully, rude, and teased me a lot. And he was perverted, really perverted. He was so gross...and he's a vampire to top it all off! Something out of storybooks and girls fantasies! They're not all that girls, I tell you, the one I know is a pain in the butt. He might be sexy but he's annoying as hell. (Did I just admit he was sexy? Forget that part.)

"Uncle," I set my eyes onto his. "I will be happy. And I will live a long adventurous life. You don't need to worry about me."

"Alright," he sighed. "I just forget you're not my little angel anymore. You've grown up now."

"You're still the best uncle," I attempted to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Amu," he picked up his pen. "I guess I should get back to work now...you get to class young lady."

"Aye, aye," I gave him a two finger salute and got out of his office. I guess now's a good time to shower.

* * *

><p>"Oi," I knocked on his door. "Open up. You're gonna be late."<p>

Now this was a change. Ikuto usually woke me up by now. I guess everyone had those days. But I bet he looked like a bum! I probably look better now that I had enough sleep and had time to get ready and look even better.

"Ikuto!" I knocked again.

The door opened. "What?"

"We've got to get going - "

"You realize we're excused from our class today, right?"

I shut my mouth. "Uh, yeah. No duh. I just...I'm..."

Great, I have enough sleep and get all good-looking but now he tells me there's no class for us today. Really.

"I'm having a...a group date..." that's a good plan. Now I have to organize one in the next five minutes. That shouldn't be too hard. "I needed another guy and sorta mentioned you."

Ikuto frowned, brushing his hair back and still looking good. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be _busy_?"

"It was a slip of the tongue, honestly," I shrugged.

He let out a long sigh. "Fine. Is it right now?"

"Well, we technically have another half-hour or so..." _Just enough time to plan one._

"Where is it?"

"You know," I laughed hopefully and praying it'd open. "The karaoke place."

"Who's going?"

"Just, you know, a couple of girls and my friends," I made a mental list to call all of them. But now I was short of a girl. I knew at least two others but they had other plans for today. I always had enough friends but now the girls were kind of busy today. I was not canceling any of the guys seeing as we always counted on each other for big events like this. It'd be like betrayal. Well...there was _one_ girl...

"Is that all?" He yawned. "How long do you think it'll be?"

"Not too long," I smiled at the idea of the plus one. Maybe she'd agree. I'll just let it slip Ikuto's going...

"I'll be there in a bit then," Ikuto began closing the door. "Call me if anything changes."

"Roger!" I whipped out my phone at lightening speed and started down the hallway, texting my friends and a couple of the girls. I then called up the karaoke place and reserved a room for us. Being popular was hard work.

By the time I reached the girls dorm, I pulled my hood over my head - me having changed into casual clothing - and made sure to keep my face low. I really didn't have the time to deal with girls right now. To save my pride, I had to pull a ridiculous event off. Now...he mentioned it was the last one near the pond, across from his...

I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a level-headed Hinamori Amu. She looked at me cautiously then shrugged.

"Are you lost?" Amu scratched her head. "I mean, are you looking for your girlfriend? She's probably not here...you see, I'm the only one - "

"Amu, it's me," I pulled back my hood a little bit. "I've a favor to ask."

"Kūkai?" Amu seemed even more confused. "What do you need with me?"

Alright, time to pull one over her. "The thing is, I'm having a group date and I'm short one girl." I read her face for any reaction - I'd gotten really good at that over the years. Whether it was the slightest movement of the eyebrow or a small change in her posture, it could mean a night to remember or a quick slap to end it all.

"Go on..."

I nodded then continued, "Well, I kinda wanted to ask you 'cause you're new to the campus; most of us know each other pretty well so this is a good time to get to know other people."

"A group date?" Amu furrowed her eyebrows and leaned against the door. "How many?"

"There's nine of us so far," I replied smoothly. "And ten will make it complete if you agree."

"Who's going?" I could hear the slight change of tone in her voice.

"Well, a couple of my high school buddies, girls I know around here - I think you might know Rima Mashiro - and..." I think I might've hesitated. "And Ikuto."

I had a split second to jam my foot in the door as she swung it shut. Amu opened it again not looking too pleased. I tried to mask my expression of pain and forced an unfazed expression instead. She had it open but only a crack this time. "Did he put you up to this? Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not, Amu," I attempted to reassure her. "I assure you I just need one more girl. I don't want to force you so if you really don't want to...I guess I'll leave."

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment and I already knew I got her. I hid my satisfied grin - I always got what I wanted. Then she looked me directly in the eyes and said, "No thanks."

"I'll call you in - what?"

Amu shook her head. "I've got studying to do. I need all the time I can get. I'll have to turn you down this time; sorry."

"Oh." I tried to sound disappointed. "I understand, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Good bye, Kūkai." And she shut the door.

I waited a couple of moments then sighed in frustration, going down the hallway and not wanting to even think about Plan B. Why did Amu have to be so difficult? All she had to do was say yes and then sit there and do whatever. If only I hadn't woken up so early today...I took out my phone and began texting.

_'R, I have a favor to ask of you...'_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Kinda short, yeah I know. Sorry but I hope you don't mind what I have planned next :D**

**~LonelyButLovely**


	16. TooLazyToThink

**Guest**: Funny you should mention the Guardian characters...

**MoshiMoshiMomoMochi**: Finally! Somebody is a Vocaloid fan like me :D Love the NicoNicoChorus Boys Edition! You?

To ALL of you: It's short 'cause I needed to update. And I'm tired. It's 12:52 AM and I've been working on this chapter for a while and kinda needed to remind you I'm not dead. And then school's starting in a month and I'll be a helluva busy person! Please enjoy this short-lived joy!

*EDIT: Sorry for the confusing-ness of my chapter! I published it on my iPod and formatting it is quite tricky.

* * *

><p>A reply came almost immediately. I chuckled; just like Mashiro to have her phone on her at all times. <em>'What?'<em>

_'It's about Amu.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Convince her to go to the gouken'_

_'Def!'_

I waited a second before replying. As I began typing she sent me another message.

_'Wait...what gouken?'_

I sighed. _'The one in 30 min.'_

_'(*｀へ´*) Tell me sooner!'_

_'Just get ready, k?'_

_'Fine.'_

With that, I strolled down the hallway whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

><p>A knock came at the door. I got up with a sigh, hoping it wasn't Ikuto trying to convince me to go.<p>

"What?" I answered slightly peeved. I blinked. "Ah, Rima? What do you want?"

"May I come in?" she asked politely."Uh, yeah sure," I stepped away from the door way, widening the opening to let her in. "What's up?"

Rima shut the door behind her and then smiled at me sweetly, whipping out a suitcase. I only gave her a confused look as she advanced towards me slowly, a small smile on her face and big eyes filled with sparkles. She backed me up to the bed and then opened the suitcase. I blinked confusedly. What was she doing?

Rima then whipped out a cosmetic bag and said, "Girl time!"

"What? No! R-Rima, what are you - ah! - leave me alone!"

* * *

><p>"I brought the friends you said I should bring," the pinkette said flipping her hand over her shoulder to gesture at the curious looking girls behind her. "They're new to this so I think this is a great opportunity."<p>

I've always loved Ran's optimistic attitude. Today she wore a light pink dress with a pink visor. She brought two friends from work and maybe they just got off since they were all so alike. She fingered her red bandana and then looked back at her friends.

The girl with slightly wavy green-tinted hair stepped forward sticking out her hand. She had green eyes and a forest green dress on, giving her a homey-type feel. She also had a white bandana holding back some of her hair and a very gentle look. "My name is Su, thank you for inviting us today."

"Kūkai," I said with a nod and raking her out stretched hand and kissing it. "You are very cute."

With a blush, she pulled back muttering, "T-thank you."

"And who's this?" I inquired to the blue-haired girl with a short hair cut and a blue beret to match. She glanced at me, her eyes also a sparkling sapphire. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue plaid skirt and a light blue top with a small bag slung off her shoulder and a small black vest over her shirt. Maybe she worked somewhere else...?

"Miki," she nodded curtly.

"Yo! Kūkai! We're here!" I turned to find my good bud Daichi and two others. "We're not late are we?"

"Not at all," we slapped high-fives. He looked as if he just came back from soccer practice with his yellow jersey and white shorts - the only thing that looked like he changed was his shoes. At least he didn't _smell_ like he just got back from practice. Let's see...his hair was green today and only held back by his white sweatband.

"Been a while, Rhythm, Takuya," I nodded to them.

Rhythm probably just got off his DJ job seeing as he still had his headphones around his neck. He had a thick purple vest over his plain white t-shirt and light blue jeans on. He adjusted his white cap and nodded to the girls. He had long purple hair and eyes to match. He nodded probably drumming an imaginary tune in his head.

"Takuya," I grinned. Takuya Nagakura had a knack for charming ladies with his magic tricks. He loved to tease the ladies. He had red hair and mysteriously dark eyes.

"Where's the others?" Ran piped up.

"They'll be here soon," I hope. Ikuto was on his way, Rima and Amu however...

We were standing outside the karaoke place, gathering up all the possible dates. The girls and boys began chatting to pass the time as we waited for the last three to show up. I was extremely relieved when Ikuto finally strolled down to us, casually dressed up but looking like he just got off the runway. God, I just hate him sometimes. He joined us and I began looking for the last two to appear. It'd probably been about ten minutes before they finally showed up, Rima in front and dragging Amu behind.

Rima was her mundane self as always; a peach colored tank top and tan shorts. Her hair was almost always down and swayed around whenever she moved. Amu, however, looked...well, I guess you could kinda call her hot. Maybe Rima did _too_ good of a job.

Amu was a bit flustered - or was it the blush? - and wore a very un-Amu like outfit. Her black skirt swished in sync as she hurried down the road, daring to be a few inches above her knees. Her tan slouchy boots bounced along in step with her on the pavement. Her hair - usually slightly frizzy and lacking attention - was shining in the sunlight and now draped down her shoulders in small wavy lengths. A light and small jacket covered her v-necked shirt (which was dipping quite low.) As she neared close, you could see the barely-there make-up covering her fair skin, mascara and shimmering lip-gloss added for a lovely effect.

"You really know how to pick'em," Daichi nudged me in the ribs with a knowing wink.

I blinked with surprise. From a hard studying student in whatever outfit she grabbed first to a girl who looked as if she breezed through dates ten at a time.

Rima was a magician. I tore my eyes off of her and glanced Ikuto. He kept a cool expression but any person with a eyes could see where his gaze trailed off to.


	17. You and Me

**MoshiMoshiMomoMochi**: _OMG! Panyo...it's like 'Bye-bye ovaries!' I love his covers! You've definitely heard of Clear, Dasoku, Vin, Yamai, Neko96/96Neko, Gero, Hanatan, Vip, Yoppei, Wotamin, Valshe, Halozy, Luschka, ShounenT, Pokota, neko, Guiri, nano, Zebra, Lon, Soraru, Kettaro, Akiakane, Faneru, Asamaru, Usa, Tourai, Amatsuki, Syo, TOYro...*continues overexcited cyberbabble* OMFG! I'm just really excited to meet another fan online :L Seriously, I'm a bit crazy with Vocaloid/NNC covers and all (-obviously-) I do recommend these two however if you've never listened to them: PONPONPON [Vin] and Crime and Punishment [Amatsuki] because they are some lovely covers on some relatively happy-ish songs! Anyway, I'm so happy to have met you! I'm sure you've been told this many times before but...you've just made my freakin' life much better! (The first song for them will be perfect X3 hopefully!)_

_Moving on...I know the editing sucked on my last chapter. But it's really 'cause my retarded publishing was being well, retarded. It's much easier publishing on a computer -.-" and it's so difficult to publish on a mobile device, an annoyance really. I thought it'd come out really good but...me eff up bad :L forgive me!_

_Anyway, le awkwardly retarded chapter that's completely random has been inserted! Insightful chapters shall commence as soon as I figure out how to overcome writers block!_

* * *

><p>"So, you like, DJ and stuff for parties?" Miki had already developed an interest in Rhythm. They mingled on the side as everyone tried to lighten up the slight tension.<p>

Su gasped in amazement as Takuya showed her another magic trick involving a disappearing coin and a rose. Ran was chatting up with Daichi, both in a heated conversation about various sports and whatnot. Amu was very busy ignoring Ikuto while he constantly moved closer to her, whispering and baiting her to yell at him. Kūkai and Rima...well, the two of them were just kind of there.

"Awkward enough for you?" Kūkai attempted to strike up a conversation with the quiet and observant brunette.

"Is it?" Rima turned her head slightly. "I didn't notice; how have you been faring lately, Kūkai?"

Kūkai shrugged. "Same old thing; girls, party, girls. You know me."

Rima nodded. "Still the same I see. You do understand that you will eventually get into trouble one day, right?"

Kūkai sighed and leaned back on the seat, folding his arms across his chest. "Life's always full of little troubles; what's a little more gonna hurt?"

Rima only shook her head and sighed, observing everyone else. Kūkai slid his gaze towards her. He remembered why he dated her now, quite clearly actually. At first, it was because she was...hot. In a subtle way. She was really curious about their relationship and always asked questions that really had nothing to do with their relationship. It was all pretty much for her own personal gain and an insight on dating different guys; nerds, jocks, skaters, players...that's what she told him in the end. She has said to him, 'Thank you for your time, this has been quite informational.' It was more like a subject she was studying on rather than dating Kūkai. She was an observant type of person that liked experiencing things for informational gain. But he had to admit, she was a kind of sexy type that he'd love to get in bed with. That was one thing she refused though, sleeping with him. 'I don't delve into such deep passionate matters with people like you. However, I am flattered by the offer." He really didn't know whether he got dissed or not but she kissed him afterwards so he kinda got side-tracked.

"Would you care to sing the first song?" He asked playfully.

Rima eyed him for a moment then nodded. "It seems I could use a bit of an outlet. I accept your request."

Kūkai sighed and got up, offering a hand to Rima. It was kind of cute with her high-IQ talk sometimes; though it used to annoy him as well. Rima graciously took his hand and rose, following him to the microphones. Rima smiled slightly, picking up the microphone in her small hands. Kūkai picked up the other and began selecting songs on the panels. The room still had indistinct chatter while he began setting everything up.

"You know, Amu," Ikuto picked up his soda and gave it to her. "I think you look rather ravishing tonight."

"If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here," she replied accepting it with a sigh. "I could be cramming for my tests which I need to study - "

Ikuto shushed her with his finger, smiling slightly. "Just enjoy yourself. And promise me there will be no study-talk here in this room. This is all about you."

Amu scoffed. "Is it? I thought it was because everyone here wanted to meet another person. In fact, I find that guy over there quite attractive."

Ikuto looked to where she slid her gaze to. It was Rhythm, chatting along with the cool-haired girl - Miki was it? Amu smoothed down her torso and then opened up her small bag, pulling out a small compact case, opening it and examining her reflection. Ikuto rolled his eyes and pressed his cheek against hers, looking at her reflection as well. Amu narrowed her eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Stop getting so close."

Ikuto looked anther again and rolled his eyes. "You still look sexy in your other clothes, but I'm just itching to pry that little get-up from that sexy body - "

Amu snapped the compact shut at the same time Miki rose to get a drink. Amu hissed at Ikuto once and shoved the compact in her bag, getting up from the bemused boy and moving across the room to chat with the 'attractive guy' who now sat alone. She smiled politely, and began introducing himself. Ikuto snickered under his breath knowing he was probably the only one who could get under her skin like that. It was a turn on, he knew. Miki took a seat next to him seeing as her's was already occupied.

"So, you're Kūkai's friend, huh?" Miki asked putting a finger on her chin. "I'm just saying, but you have a beautiful complexion. I would love to draw you sometime. I love the sexy edginess you seem to have and you give off the air of a playboy."

"I get that - at least some of it - a lot," Ikuto gave her a small smirk. "What's a sexy guy like me to do, eh?"

"And you're egotistical," Miki made a mental note.

Ikuto couldn't help but flicker his eyes towards Amu who was know laughing and smacking her knee like he just said the funniest thing in the world. He twitched his fingers but returned his gaze to the blue-haired girl with observant eyes. She had noticed the small but discreet flicker of his eyes and the way he lost the charming smirk for a millisecond. Miki looked back at the pinkette and purple-haired duo as well with a small knowing smile and turned back to Ikuto.

"You must know that girl over there pretty well, huh?" Miki asked nonchalantly. "Is she special or just a friend?"

Ikuto's mouth quirked. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Woman's intuition," she answered lightly with a shrug.

"Well," Ikuto inhaled deeply and gazed at Amu. "Between you and me, I'd love for her to be more than a friend. But, under my special circumstances, I'm sure we'll never be more than that."

"Special circumstances?" Miki crinkled her delicate eyebrows together. "If you really love her, you'd make the move already."

Ikuto laughed at that. "I've made my move plenty of times." He sighed and Miki knew there was that hidden 'but' in there. "But she thinks I'm just playing."

"She knows you that well, huh?" Miki tsked and shook her head. "If you're giving up so soon, you're obviously not worth her time."

Ikuto looked at her surprised. "And what do you suppose I do?"

Miki shrugged. "I'm no love guru but just don't eff it up. Anyway, I've got to find a boyfriend. A pretty thing like me can't keep her hands off of a boy for long."

With a flirty wink, she got up to chat with Ran, Su, Daichi and Takuya. Rima and Kūkai began their simple duet, only having eyes for each other and not looking around to be awkward. As the sultry piano entry rose in volume, the chatted began dying down slightly and Rima and Kūkai began their song. Rima's small and gentle voice began hesitantly then grew in strength as the song went on.

_A soft touch of desire_  
><em>Puts my painful heart on fire<em>  
><em>Drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires<em>  
><em>My small and sparkling butterfly flutters under your eyes<em>  
><em>Sprinkling your slender fingers with ecstatic sighs<em>

* * *

><p>Ikuto kept a watchful eye on Amu however, keeping his distance away from the lively girls in the corner with the rather loud guys. In a sense, Ikuto was only there for one reason at the moment. One person, one girl...<p>

"Oh! Oh! My turn! Our turn! Let's go, Daichi!"

The rambunctious pinkette eagerly wave her hand in the air pulling Daichi behind her. It was a more comfortable air now, guys and girls loosening up. Kūkai honestly had no idea how he got Rima in his arms and couldn't even remember what happened after she gave him a sultry look during the song. But here he was, holding a rather hot Rima and trying to regain exactly what had gone down in the last three minutes.

Rima smiled in a seductive way, tilting her head towards his as she began wrapping her arms around his neck...his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't felt this way since high school; an inexperienced hottie with a body. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close...

* * *

><p>Amu nervously giggled again. Was this flirting? 'Cause she felt like a total idiot. She twirled her hair while probably smiling like a complete idiot as Nagi chatted on about music. Amu, being a total music dork, actually found a lot in common with this basketball-playing DJ. Though Amu didn't favor sports as much as he did, she did share his love of music.<p>

"You've heard of that singer, Yua Sakurai, right?" He asked her as she swallowed.

Amu nodded - hopefully not too quickly. "O-of course!" she squeaked. Oh god, why oh why would she initiate a conversation of the opposite gender? Was it because of Ikuto? Of course. Of course it was because of Ikuto. Ikuto...gah, ever since he came into her life, nothing had been the same. Everything - everyday - was a totally different thing. Every moment awake she would always see his stupid dumb smirk and his stupid mysterious eyes and his STUPID HIDEOUSLY _HORRIFYING_ FACE! (She couldn't even run from him in her sleep...) Amu mentally shook Ikuto from her head and smiled instead. "We're actually good friends."

Nagi gave her a surprised look. "Really? I never knew."

Amu shrugged. "We haven't been in touch in a while; I doubt she even remembers me. We were pretty young when we met."

"You met her BEFORE she was famous?" Nagi looked even more impressed. "You two must've been quite close."

"Well, I don't know about that but," she shrugged again. "I've always believed she would make it someday." Amu giggled lightly. "Either way, I'm glad she chased her dream."

Nagi observed her for a moment then rubbed neck. "Hey, I know this is sudden, but I want to know you a little better. If it's alright with you...I would like to see you again."

Amu blushed and blinked in surprise, staring at him for a moment in silence.

Nagi quickly turned his head, turning a little pink at the ears. "Um, no. Sorry, that must've been weird - "

Amu quickly shook her head. "No! T-that wasn't weird at all, I was just surprised. But in answer to your question: yes, I think it's fine. I don't mind at all."

He looked back at her with a small smile. "Ah, really? That's cool. Here's my number."

As they exchanged numbers, Ikuto only narrowed his eyes ever so lightly, glowering at the seemingly new couple. He heard every last word of their conversation. And there was no way she would ever see him again. Ikuto glanced at Kūkai who was very busy with Rima then got up, looking cool and confident. He paused in front of Amu and her new acquaintance, looking down at the two of them. Both looked up at the same time.

Amu immediately got defensive. "And what do _you_ want?"

Ikuto wordlessly picked her up and smiled at Nagi. "Pardon the intrusion, there's a test she needs to be studying for. We'll be taking our leave here."

"Um...okay...?" He looked to Amu for confirmation.

Amu's mouth hung open as she stared at her idiotic and possessive...what was he, a friend? Yeah, a possessive and idiotic friend. "Ikuto!" she hissed in annoyance. "If you didn't notice, I was kind of in the middle of a conversation."

Ikuto only shrugged and nodded to Kūkai and then left, Amu and all. Her thoughts? Well, they were kinda like this...

Don't cause a scene. Don't cause a scene. Ikuto, you perverted idiot, put me down. Ahhh, God why is he so cruel to me? Don't cause a scene. Ikuto...why do you always ruin my moments? Why do you always appear when I'm with someone else? Why? Why?_ Why?_

* * *

><p>Ikuto didn't like Nagi. For two reasons: mainly, he didn't like how quickly Amu took a liking him. Second, he was a vampire. And he must've hid it quite well for he only noticed once he got closer. Amu must've somehow gotten his guard down. Which wasn't surprising as she was some kind of descendant-girly of that other chick from the eighteen hundreds or so. Maybe she had some powers or whatever...<p>

Either, Nagi was bad news.

But Ikuto was _more_ than happy to tell her.

"He's a vampire, you know that right?" Ikuto set her down outside.

Amu sighed and crossed her arms, looking at the door as it swung shut. "Why does every nice guy I meet here have to be a vampire?"

"Well, Tadase's not - wait, you think I'm a nice guy?"

"How are you so sure anyway?" Amu ignored his question. "I mean, he could just be some totally sexy guy who pretends or has a vampire friend...I don't know. How does this vampire system-thingy-majigger work anyway?"

They began walking. Ikuto rubbed his chin in thought. "It's a...well, obviously, I'm not the only vampire out here and..." he sighed. "Look, we should just talk later and discuss these politics in private. I'm not going to just explain everything to you out loud here in the wide open and hope no one hears us. For now, it's you and me time."

"Ikuto, I've had enough '_you_ and _me_ time,'" she put up air quotes. "I think you need to - "

"Amu," he halted her with a hand. "I just want to spend my time with you, okay? Is that too much to ask?"

Amu looked uneasy. "Well, kind of...I mean, in a way of - "

Ikuto frowned disappointedly.

She looked away quickly. "Ikuto, no. No, you are _NOT_ going to give me that look. We're not twelve so don't bother. No, Ikuto, stop it. Ikuto...Ikuto..._IKUTO_..."

He added sorrowful eyes.

"Hrrrrnn..." she stuck out her hand reluctantly, looking away from him.

He grinned happily, interlocking their fingers and squeezing. "See Amu? That wasn't too hard."

She only turned pink, looking annoyed. Ikuto smiled on, humming a happy tune.


	18. Little Moments that Make Life Precious

**MoshiMoshiMomoMochi**: _Teehee! You're so welcome! I really love listening to NNC covers (that's what I call them...'NicoNicoChorus') And I actually made an account just for covering a few of my favorite sings but alas, because I tried so many times to perfect my singing - not too good in the first place - I've got a terribly sore throat! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed those two songs because I've got plenty more...! [Ex: Hide and Seek (Syo)]_

**NellyLuna252**: _Yeah, I know...it has been lacking a little Amuto. This one explains Ikuto's point of view on their 'relationship' or whatever you want to call it._

**blu2012**: _I never really thought about Rima's relationship with Kūkai too much...it just kind of happened. Weird. I've never even thought of them as a couple before until now o.O But honestly, I've never been much of a Kutau fan..._  
><em>And OMFG Ikuto's 'look' always gets her! And Nagi being a vampire popped into my head at the last second...haha, he's a very attractive vampire, isn't he?<em>

**Jemstone6295**: _Haha, welcome. You must be the new reviewer I read about ;) lol, jk. Welcome to the silly but serious Dizzy Spell!_

_Sorry I don't give you all shout-outs (I'm trying to limit my silly authoress notes...) but you should know that if you've reviewed you're a very special person to me! Hopefully this chapter is long enough! (P.S. I made up the vampire system...haha, laugh at me will you?)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SC or any of it's characters. And the definitions were taken from webster's dictionary. Yep. Bye.

~_LonelyButLovely_

* * *

><p>'<em>Perfect<em> - conforming absolutely to the description or definition of an ideal type.'

Ikuto read it over two more times and smiled to himself. If he was correct - which, most of the time, he was - then he knew what perfect was in human form. He searched another word.

'_Imperfect_ - not perfect; lacking completeness.'

Ikuto sighed to himself and thought. He was hundreds of years old and finally found someone he...he could trust. Even a little bit. Just to know that Amu was there comforted him. It was crazy, absolutely _nuts_, to trust a human. A girl. But not just _any_ girl - it was Amu Hinamori. A reincarnation maybe or just a descendant. But Amu was an individual with her own feelings and her own decisions. Ikuto couldn't remember the last time he ever had someone find out he was a vampire. Amu...she was special. She worked her way into his heart and rooted herself in the core. The bashful, rebellious and absolutely amazing Hinamori Amu. Everyday with spent with her was simple but amazing. Every moment spent with her made him want her to be his. He just...he just felt like she was...

_Perfect_.

The way she laughed, the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, even the way her face would heat up when she yelled at him. It was all so human, so _her_...Ikuto didn't know what to think or say around her. He didn't understand what was happening. He hadn't felt this way in decades. Maybe never. It took one moment, one second, to fall for her over and over again. He brought up walls only to have her tear them down all over again. He was imperfect, incomplete...he needed her. He needed Amu so bad it **hurt**.

"Ikuto!" She hissed from the other side. "Look! A book about vampires! Isn't it cute?"

Ikuto zipped through the bookshelf and appeared in front of her, gazing down at the book she held in front of her face.

"Wah, I-Ikuto!" Amu lowered the book."Did you just...how did you...?"

"Let's see that book of yours," he tugged it from her fingers and flipped it open.

"But Ikuto - "

He slowly flipped through the pages. Each page describing different vampires with various pictures and how they evolved in time. It was cute the way humans thought they knew about vampires and studied upon them. Humans were fascinating. They were fun to study as well because each individual human was different. Ikuto laughed.

"Now, garlics are just stinky," he handed it back to her. "I preferably don't like them because they smell bad but some of us actually like them."

Amu shut the book and put it back on the shelf. "I knew that."

"You said you wanted to learn about how the vampire politics work, right?" He grabbed her hand. It was warm, her pulse slow and steady. "Well, I'll tell you."

"Really?" Amu sided up next to him as they exited the library. "I'm all ears."

Ikuto himself forgot a few things and got a little mixed up since he didn't really pay attention to the politics anymore. "Well, let's see. Where to start...it's very similar to your politics with a few changes. First, there is a supreme ruler or whatnot that decides whether we live or die."

"Wait, wait, wait," she furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm already confused. Live or _die?_ Is it when you commit a crime or something?"

"When you're first created, the supreme council's ruler 'feels' it," Ikuto exhaled sharply. "And when you're in a sleeping stasis of being 'created' the rulers' voice is the first thing you hear. The ruler decides whether to allow you to wake up or stay asleep forever. I'm a pure-blood so I've never had that problem."

"A pure-blood?" Amu inhaled, taking it in. "So, then how does your thing work? Like, how do you become 'created' or whatever?"

"Well that's easy," Ikuto smirked. "_Sex_."

"I-ku-to!"

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Sex is just for fun. It's a totally different process for purebloods and I really don't feel like going into that."

"So what about other types of vampires?" Amu asked. "Is there different types or..."

"Not to boast or anything but I'm pretty much like a prince in the vampire politics," Ikuto grinned cheekily.

"Shut up," she lightly punched his shoulder.

"What? I am." he chuckled at her silly efforts. "But...I'm kind of taking a vacation."

"A vacation?" Amu asked surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

Ikuto mentally smacked himself. A vacation? Really? That was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever said in all his life. "I'm in college again. I've been lots of things; professors, doctors, even the mafia. But I enjoy high school and universities/colleges the most because this year I met you."

Amu smiled slightly blushing. "Eh? Really? Oh, Ikuto, you're just saying that."

Ikuto smiled a little as well. It was a bit of a sad smile though, bittersweet maybe. In a couple of decades there wouldn't be an Amu anymore. Just a memory, a faded and beautiful memory. He didn't want that but that was just how it was supposed to be. He tightened his hand. "Amu, I just...I just want you to know." He was going to say it. No tricks, no games...every second counted. "I want you to know something."

They stopped in front of the church. He held her small hands in his and looked her in the eye. Amu looked at him quizzically, tilting her head to one side. "Ikuto? I don't get it. One moment you're playing with me and the next your serious; Ikuto, are you hiding something from me?"

_I'm hiding lots of stuff from you. Of course I am_. Ikuto tightened his fingers around hers. _The fact that I'm hiding from my family, the fact that I'm supposed to marry my sister, the fact that I...the fact that I think..._

"Wait, hold that thought," she let go of him and dug around in her bag. She pulled out her phone and hit answer. "Hello? Oh, hi mom. And dad. And Ami. No, no, of course not. Yes, I'm fine. How are you? That's good."

He looked at her, something clenching his chest. He felt as if his insides were being squeezed by some unseen force. He kept his eyes on her, unsure of what to call this feeling. He decided not to say it today. Maybe not ever. Ikuto didn't know how to feel anymore, Amu was making him feel things he didn't like. But he couldn't stay away from her. It was as if she was drawing him closer and closer to her with every word and laugh or smile she gave him.

"Haha, okay mom. I'll be there for Christmas. Really? I won't take too long, okay? No, I'll drive myself. I'm fine dad. I promise!" Amu glanced at him, rolling her eyes. "Bye, love you all."

When she place it back in her bag, she sighed and looked back at him. "Now what were you saying?"

"I got off topic," he apologized quietly. "Why don't we finish our talk in a little bit? I'm feeling a bit...under the weather at the moment."

Amu got concerned, placing her hand on his arm. "Ikuto...is it...?"

She didn't need to to finish her sentence. He shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Wanna head back to the dorms? You've got those tests to study for."

Amu kept her concerned gaze on him and bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure? I mean, it's not like I mind or anything." He wasn't ever this serious before. Was something wrong? He must've been bothered by something. "Ikuto, I really mean it. Are you okay?"

Ikuto looked at her, the wide and innocent pools of gold staring up at him intently. He didn't want to lie to her. He wasn't okay. He wanted something. He wanted something impossible. He smiled and pinched her nose. "What are you? My grandma? Quit worry you old bag."

Amu gasped and pulled back. "_Excuse me?_ I'm younger than YOU!"

Ikuto only grinned, taking her face in his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Oh dahlin', I love you more than anything in the world."

She swatted his hand away half-heartedly, giggling embarrassedly and finding it hard to be offended. "Quit it you dummy! I'm not five-years-old!"

Ikuto laughed, pinching her cheek when he pulled back. "I know you're not; just look at the lack of figure you're missing. You _must_ be twelve."

Amu pressed her lips together in annoyance and narrowed her eyes at him. "You pompous daffodil! I'm old enough to know I won't be your friend anymore! Hmph!"

Ikuto winked at her. "Oh, so you wanna play a game, huh? Hey, I jut met you. And this is crazy. But here's my - "

"I'm not listening~ lalalalalala!" Amu covered her ears and shut her eyes.

Ikuto snorted and pulled her hands down to her sides, leaning nose-to-nose with her. "I'm listening."

Amu glowered at him, trying to stay mad. Another smile and she was already forgiving him. "Remember when you said I could go back and study?"

Ikuto let go and pretended to think. "Now when did I say that? I can't seem to recall whatsoever."

She crossed her arms. "That's fine with me. I'm going back anyway! Bye!"

Amu spun on her heel and began walking. Ikuto followed behind of course, catching up to her in a second. "I'm coming with you. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

"Did you want an answer to that?" Amu asked glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

Ikuto gave her that oh-so-annoying-flirty smirk and ho-hummed happily.

* * *

><p>I sighed tiredly, flopping onto my bed. It'd been an exhausting day with all the random places Ikuto took me. I hadn't much time to myself anymore, cramming for test, studying like no tomorrow and balancing Ikuto's craziness. I honestly was exhausted and feeling drained of all my energy.<p>

I guess I was having fun. But I was undeniably tired. I rolled over and gripped my my pillow with one hand. I looked at the time. It was only seven o' clock. I could nap now. Only for a few minutes. I guess...

* * *

><p>After dropping her off, I immediately went to my dorm. I opened the door, and slipped inside shutting it behind me. I tossed my keys into the small bowl and took a deep breath.<p>

"You know," I brushed my bangs back, "it's rude to barge in here."

He chuckled. "I'm not one to barge into personal matters but this one needed to be looked into."

"Nagi," I greeted him flipping on the lights.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he sat on the chair with his back towards him. "It's been some time."

We go pretty far back, me and him. Friends, enemies, students...we have a very colorful history together. Be surprised, I know what I said last time but he looked different than I remembered. He was a girl last I saw him, mind you. I pulled off my jacket. "So what're you doing here?"

Nagi spun around and exhaled, leaning on the back of the chair. "I'm just dropping by. I heard you were around."

I sighed dropping my jacket on the table. "That means..."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know what that means."

"I can't really run forever can I?" I collapsed on the couch.

"You could," Nagi mused. "Difficult but possible."

I rubbed my face. "How about you?"

Nagi laughed. "I'm working on it; my mother is still pretty pissed about it though."

"That you stopped dancing?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I've done it forever. Jeez, she should just lay off already."

"Rhythm, Nagi...I can't even recall how many names you've gone by already," I laughed lightly. "So you're nickname is Rhythm, eh?"

"Only my friends call me that," Nagi got up. "But it attracts the ladies."

"You've never had a problem doing that," I pointed out.

"I know," he smoothed his hair. "But neither have you. Who's the chick anyway? Longtime friend?"

It was Amu obviously. I looked at the ceiling. "Where to start..."

Nagi whistled. "Wowie, she not into you or what?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. With her, I'm never too sure."

"Whoa, the mighty Ikuto can't get a girl in bed?" Nagi laughed slapping his knee. "That's a first."

I Iaughed with him though not as hard. "It's just Amu. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything."

"Then you don't mind that I've snagged her for Friday night, right?" Nagi smirked. "I'm just dying to get to know her, the girl that makes you weak."

"Weak?" I sat up. "I'm not weak."

"That's what you say..." he snickered. "In any case, she's hot. And I like hot girls like her."

I looked at him annoyed and frowned. "She's uptight though and picky. She also doesn't like it when you point out how flat chested she is or when you call her short. Also, she doesn't like holding hands. And she's mean. Very mean."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "She didn't seem too mean when I was talking to her earlier."

"She's just that kind of girl who doesn't want to offend you when you first meet her," I went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and leaned on the counter. "What can I say? That's why she's so attractive."

"She likes me," Nagi appeared next to him. "I can totally tell. But you, she seemed to hate you."

_"In fact, I find that guy over there quite attractive."_

_"...some totally sexy guy.."_

Oh, Amu. Really? Those words float in my head because you said them about him. We both laughed. "Of course she did."

"I'm off now," Nagi pulled down his cap. "Take care and wish me luck with Amu...she's a keeper."

I finished my glass. "I guess we'll be seeing each other around for a while. Good luck, she's a tough nut."

He nodded and disappeared. Peering in the dark window where the sleeping figure was, Nagi exhaled in the cold air and smiled to himself and made a heart of ice in his hands, holding it so that it framed the pretty pinkette. "...for now anyway."


	19. Bye Bye Lover

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own SC. Or 'Call Me Maybe' for that matter..._

LOL'd on **inkwolf22**'s song version...

Ikuti: Hey, I just met you...and this is crazy, be mine Amu and have my babies~

Amu: Keep dreaming you perverted bloodsucker.

Ikuto: I shall, though I don't know why when I know its going to happen, I mean who can resist...?

Amu: Hey, if you haven't noticed I can...

To be honest...I have no idea on the pairings in this fic. The only one - which is quite obvious - is KuKamu...lol, jk. Amuto, duh. *dodges angry Amuto fangirl mob* Well, the pairings shall just kind of 'fall' into place. Kutau? Rimahiko? Kima/RuKai/Kaima - honestly, I've never even looked at this couple...what's their usual name smashing? SOMEONE TELL ME. Who knows who shall end up together? (Seriously, I don't.)

And that curse? Ahh, Ikuto, don't think I forgot about it 'cause I know I didn't. That curse, you shall see. "What you cannot control is something you cannot handle; the pain of another hurts you deeply." (lol, pretty clever, eh? No? Whatever, it might have something to do with the story, it might not.)

Um. Amuhiko. 'Nuff said.

_~LonelyButLovely_

"Bring on the flaming fans!" were the last words of the poised authoress, last seen running from Amuto fans...

* * *

><p>I'm so tired. So tired I can't even think. Wait, I'm thinking. Whatever, technicalities. And what the hell is a Monday? I don't even...<p>

"Well, you look like crap."

I yawned. I don't think I'm in the right state of mind to be responding clever snips. "Ditto."

He chuckled. "Why so grumpy?"

"Don't bother me." I was too exhausted to argue today. Too tired to do anything. Maybe I should've just stayed in bed today. Ugh...

"Look on the bright side," Ikuto offered. "This the last day until Winter Break."

"I know," I held onto him, leaning my head on his arm tiredly. "I don't think I can make it."

He patted my head. "You'll be fine. You have me after all."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I groaned. "Just kill me already."

Ikuto laughed. "I could just take a bite of you right now."

Through my sleepy haze, I can't even remember for the life of me what I said. But I'm here, in my bed, warm and cozy. I can't say I'm not thankful because I really am. I'm not even going to wonder what he did. Or what I did for that matter. I'll probably think about it later. Right now, I could just sleep. Forever. I don't even know why I'm so tired anymore. That group date was a couple days ago, it surely didn't have anything to do with this right? And I can't really sleep all day seeing as I have to go on that date tonight...  
>I sat up.<p>

"D-date?" I shook my head. "Oh, gosh! I-I totally spaced...what time is it?"

Well, on the bright side, I had a little under an hour left. How long did I even sleep? How did I let Ikuto convince me to...

* * *

><p><em>"Go ahead then."<em>

_A flash of surprise. Both of us stopped walking. "What?"_

_I leaned towards him, narrowing my eyes. "Bite me."_

_"You're kidding," he held me back. "You're just kidding, right Amu? Amu?"_

_"I'm not kidding, Ikuto," I tightened my hands around his arms. "Bite me, I mean it."_

_"You're just tired," he pulled me along. "Come on, let's get going. we'll be late - "_

_I dug my heels into the ground. "I'm not kidding you kidder. Just bite me. Come on, I'm offering. Just do it."_

_Ikuto looked at me for a long time. I tried the 'look.' He did it to me all the time and got precisely what he wanted. So why couldn't I? (Given I wasn't in the right state of mind...look everyone, don't lecture me, I regretted this all later) The longer I waited, the more I wanted him to. "Amu..."_

_"Please...Ikuto..." I whispered as if I were about to tear up. "Just this once."_

_"It's not something I particularly enjoy doing," he warned me. "Don't do this, Amu. If not for my sake then at least think about yours."_

_I shook my head and brought my hands around his neck. "I just...please..."_

_Ikuto sighed and closed his eyes. Opening them, "Okay."_

* * *

><p>Oh no.<p>

No no no no no no no no.

**NO**! I brought my hands to my cheeks. I was a bit clammy and probably flushed like a cherry. I quickly went to my mirror. Oh, Ikuto, no no no. What kind of idiotic vampire would listen to my request even if I sounded desperate? Why would he let me say that stuff? Why would he listen to me? Why did he...

"Well I'm a genius," I moaned letting my head fall onto the mirror.

[**Quite the contrary, I think you're rather idiotic.**]

"I know," I gritted my teeth knowing I was not in the mood today. My head throbbed already.

[**Just to make sure you have yourself set straight.]**

"Have you been there the entire time?" I turned on the water and splashed some on my face. "You could've done something you know, stopping me from being a complete idiot earlier."

[**Learn from your mistakes, however, do note I did not enjoy the experience as well. I could not do anything myself as I cannot control you.**]

"You did before," I pointed out.

[**Possession takes a lot of energy that I do not have in order for me to do so.**]

"Oh, really?" I huffed drying my face in a towel. "What do you want anyway? Why do you want to bother me so much?"

There seemed to be a moment of silence. [**I am you and you are me.**]

Great. So in other words, I'm talking to myself. Well isn't that just fantastic? In that case, conversations with myself are extremely irritating. I must take note of that.

**[I beg your pardon; irritating? _Me_?**]

"No, no," I quickly changed into a more casual and fitting attire. "The _other_ voice in my head of course."

Was that a laugh? [**Though it could be taken offensively, I find it too amusing to be offended.**]

I harrumphed as I opened my drawer where my unopened makeup bag lay. It beckoned me as it sat there, all pink and happy. I sighed. Maybe it's time to use some feminine charm. I don't know, the closest thing to makeup I come to everyday is chap stick. So this stuff...well, if I look like a clown, blame my nonexistent feminizing skills.

I began applying silver eyeliner and hopefully it looked nice - Rima said it made my eyes pop out. I dusted on shimmery eye shadow and then put some blush on my cheeks and added a swish of lipstick. I frowned, then smiled, then pouted...I guess I was kind of cute. I wiped the make-up off. No. No make-up because I can't apply it for sh*t and you'd laugh at me for my attempt at being pretty. So...what to wear and what I have. That's difficult. I don't know how to dress nice. Honestly, I hardly packed any 'outing' clothes.

But I couldn't go wrong with a dress, right? I quickly pulled the light blue spaghetti strap dress on and then put on my white cotton sweater. This is well, kind of sexy right? Should I go for sexy or cute? Sexy is pretty bold so maybe I'll go for cute...

I quickly pulled the dress off and stood in my bra and underwear, rifling through my closet for anything to wear. I'll just go for cute. I don't want to be too overwhelming. But not too cute or else I'll seem childish. What do girls wear on dates again? Uhh...

I pulled out a t-shirt and stared at it. Plain. Simple. Too simple. I threw it behind my head and looked some more.

There was a knock. In my very distracted mind, I turned from my closet and opened the door in exasperation. Was he here already? I thought I had - he's early, oh god, he's early! He smiled at me then blinked. Repeatedly. I must've stood there for about a million years before I realized I was half-naked. Haha...

I slammed the door and turned around, blushing madly. I hit my forehead with my hand and groaned. Fantastic first impression. I looked on the floor, grabbing a dark blue knit cowl sweater dress, struggling into black leggings, tripping over my feet and landing on my bum. I quickly whipped my hair into a (hopefully) funky ponytail, patted my stray hairs down and slipped on my boots, grabbing my white jacket and swishing chap stick on my lips. That's the closest I'll probably ever get to applying my own makeup. Maybe I should've paid attention in high school. I took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile.

"I'm so sorry," I said stepping out. "Let's say we just forget what happened just now and begin our memories at this very moment, okay?"

Nagi laughed, holding out his arm. "Okay, okay. I'm here to pick you up...are you ready?"

I shut my door and slipped my arm through his. "Most definitely."

I'm not going to kid you. This has got to be one of the best days of my life. He took me to a park. A park. Like, I didn't even know it existed here. And let me tell you, it is the most wonderful park I've ever been to. A date in a park doesn't sound fancy enough for you? Well, you're missing out on a lot. First off, the quiet. This park is so quiet we're actually the only two here. It's so peaceful compared to my roller coaster ride of life with Ikuto; he was always giving me new surprises whenever I woke up on a new day or there to see me off good night. It was an exhausting day with Ikuto all the time, he kept me on my toes though. And it was kind of fun.

Second, we are the only two here - did I mention that? Well, it is such a good point I was just dying to tell you again. And, gosh, I love how quiet it is. I'm so tired of everything...it's like he can read my mind - which wouldn't really be that much of a surprise. I mean, come on guys, finding out your friend was a vampire? Really, what can top that? Nothing I know of.

We walked side by side, not touching but close. I was enjoying this. It's not like most dates I've been told - or read - about. This is a really quiet, uneventful date; just my kind of thing. I was probably smiling as he chatted away. Hopefully I don't seem too stupid. Or quiet. Oh my. Look at that gorgeous thing. It's just...so fantastic.

Nagi paused then smiled a little. "Did you want to go on that?"

I looked at him then back at the bars. "Oh, I-I don't know. I mean, you know, but..." I can't even form a sentence. Seriously?

Nagi laughed. I decided I liked his laugh. It was kind of soothing in a boy-ish way. (Can a laugh be soothing?) "Well, it's a small park. We were bound to find it sometime. While we're here, we might as well..."

I like how he said 'we' and not just 'you.' It made me feel like less of a child and more of a friendly big kid. Whatever that means. "Yeah, we totally should."

I grinned to myself as I began climbing the metal structure. Oh goodness, I just love playgrounds. Don't you? I mean, the slides and swings and those twirly things...these places are so forgotten these days. They're so simple and perfect. Tell me, where was your first date? Was it perfect?

"Are you coming or not?" I was almost to the top now.

"I'm right here," he said from next to me.

I almost let go. He caught my hand and smiled gently. I blushed lightly. "I didn't even notice..."

Nagi chuckled to himself and we finished our journey to the top. Both of us sat on metal bars, swinging our legs freely in the air. Was I supposed to put my head on his shoulder? Err, would that be too forward? What if I fell in the process? Embarrassing. What should I do with my hands? Should I hold his?

"You know, Amu, you're really simple," Nagi commented.

"Good thing or bad thing?"

He held my hand. "Good thing; you're different. I like that about you."

"Different...how?" Was it because I lacked socializing skills?

"Well, for starters, when we ate earlier, you didn't order the food with the least calories," as he said that my heart pounded slightly. My hand...hopefully I don't sweat like crazy. "You wanted that because you thought it would be delicious, right?"

"Um, yeah," I nodded slowly. Was there a point to this?

"You know, most girls I've dated would've order a salad or something..."

I involuntarily made a face. "I hate salad."

"Not a vegetarian, I see," he squeezed my hand and looked at me.

"Not particularly," I turned my head as well. Looking at his lips to his eyes, I then began leaning in...was this too soon? It felt just right though...

He leaned in as well, our eyes slowly closing.

"Wah!" I slipped as I turned on the bar. What? Oh, god, just like I thought. I slipped of all things.

He began climbing down then held out his arms to me. "Jump!"

I let go and fell backwards through the air. My stomach flipped and caught in my throat as he caught me, stumbling back slightly. Maybe I should've laid off the pasta...

He set me down. I was probably red as ever now. I twirled a strand of my hair. "Hehe, sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz."

"No, that's alright," he patted my head. "It's cute. I just think you're cute and I'm glad I met you."

C-cute? "I'm happy I got to meet you too," I replied not sure what to say.

He looked at the sky as it began to just turn orange. We had already spent a lot of time together, didn't we? I can't believe it myself. I can't believe I missed out on our kiss though. Maybe we'll get a second chance. I don't know. Hopefully?

"I've got one last place to show you," he took my hand and led me to the bustling city streets again. Had we not been that far from here? I didn't hear any of this.

"Where are we going?" I asked holding his hand.

"A special place," was all he said.

A special place? Hmm. You know, I've never really been one for surprises. Then again, I've always been a romantic dork who believes that someday someone will sweep me head over heels like they do to the heroin in my amines, books and mangas. I really can't help but love my two-dimensional characters and wish they were real. I'm sure you've done the same...but maybe one day someone will love me in a way I can love them back.

True love really is just a fabricated fairytale, huh?

"Okay, close your eyes."

I closed them.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly and pulled me along slowly. Knowing me, I'd probably trip over air. Or a rock. You know, either or. The sounds of the city began getting quieter, the sound of my breaths getting louder. The cold air gently blew by, slightly chilling my legs. I felt the crunch of grass under my feet and could hear the small sounds of rustling leaves. Strange...I kind of feel as if I've done this before.

"Okay - "

"Open them?"

"No, watch out for the uneven ground," he laughed quietly.

"Oh," I felt my cheeks flare in embarrassment.

We walked for a few moments more in quiet then he stopped. "Now open."

I opened.

"What do you think?"

I observed the surroundings. Let's see...tree, tree, tree, bush, oh! Is that a - never mind, tree, tree...was I missing something here? I looked at him in confusion. He was looking up. I followed his gaze to the opening in the trees and gasped. Stars...stars appeared on the darkening sky. Except, the stars were moving...and the stars weren't stars. The tiny lights began descending and started surrounding us. I widened my eyes as the lightening bugs began twinkling their lights and began filling the area with their light. They seemed to create a ring of light around us - like magic. It was breathtaking really.

"Wow..." was all I managed to say. I mean, really, I can't seem to think any complete sentences at the moment.

[**Amu?**]

It's just so beautiful. My heart warmed.

[**_Amu._**]

"Nagi, it's..." what? Wonderful? That just doesn't seem as powerful...

Nagi smiled at me leaning down, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"B-beautiful?" Oh my gooshiness, have I told you how much I love his smile! It's just so wonderful and sexy. Not like Ikuto's sexy smirk, no of course not, but a kind and tender kind of smile that just sends my heart a flutter. "I...it's..."

"You don't like it?" He asked genuinely surprised.

"No! I love it!" I quickly told him. "I can't even describe...how this makes me feel..."

"Well, how about this..." he took my face in his hands (no, I don't mean he ripped it off) and planted his lips on mine.

[_**Amu!**_] her voice faded along with my thoughts as all I could think about was his kiss. It was like fireworks going off in my head and a warm flame starting in my heart, warming my insides. I slowly brought my hands around his neck and tangled my fingers in his silky hair. He brought me closer, circling his hands around my waist. My heart sped up as my face flushed. Was this how far you went on a first date?

He kissed my neck tenderly.

Ah, what the hell right?

I tightened my hands slightly, enjoying this very much. I'm feeling so fuzzy...hehe, I've never made out with anyone with such passion before, you see. If this is what's it's like, I think I'd like to do it more often.

_Amu, stop. Amu. Are you listening? Stop it now._

_Eh? Ikuto?_

_Stop what you're doing._

_Ikuto...Nagihiko...ah...I'm so happy._

_I can't reach you. Stop what you're doing._

_What I'm...doing?_ I was pressed against a tree while Nagi warmed my body with his. A date? A simple date turned into this? Eh? That might seem like too much...

"N-ne...h-hold up..." I stammered pushing him slightly. "This...this is too much. Hey, stop it."

Nagihiko pulled back slightly, licking his lips and gazing at me through half-lidded eyes. It kind of made me want to throw myself on him again. He looks so enchanting...I mentally shook my head. He slowly dropped one of his hands. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head slowly. "It's just...don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Are you uncomfortable?" he drew back a little.

"I-I...well, um, it's weird 'cause..." I tried to come up for a plausible explanation. "I've never done this before."

"Is that so?" He pulled away and looked at me curiously. "I'm sorry; that was rude of me. I didn't know that."

"No, it's kinda my fault too," I laughed nervously. "I just went along with it. But...um..."

"Wanna grab some ice cream?" He held out his hand.

"In the winter?" I grabbed his hand. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>When I got back to my dorm, I found one very unhappy person.<p>

"H-hi," I squeaked.

Ikuto narrowed his azure eyes at me and rose. "Do you know how worried I got?"

"It was j-just a k-k-kiss..." I stuttered feeling like a teenager getting scolded.

"I thought you'd still be sleeping when I got back from shopping buy apparently you weren't," he crossed his arms and stopped in front of me. "I couldn't find you either; Nagihiko blocked your signal and masked your scent. That worried me. I could barely find you until you entered some kind of barrier and a certain _someone_ contacted me."

I looked down. Did I cause that much trouble? Ah, jeez.

He surprisingly wrapped me in his arms. "I was just worried, okay?" he whispered softly. "Don't go with him alone again, okay?"

I exhaled slowly and wrapped my arms around him to reassure him, closing my eyes. "Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	20. Just for Now

I've been making a lot of fillers, huh? Well, because I think some Amuto fans need patching up, I'll make a lovely Amuto for you now!

~_LonelyButLovely_

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hurry up! I need to get going if I want to get there sometime tonight!"<p>

"I'm _trying_ my dear!" He pulled out a couple of more photo albums. "I can't decide which one to take with me..."

I grabbed them all and put them in my bag. "There. Let's go. I already put the rest of the stuff in the car - "

"By yourself?" My uncle gasped. "You should've - "

"Asked for help?" I finished his question. "I did."

"Did you ask him to come for Christmas?" My uncle grabbed his glasses from the desk and then pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Eh? Him?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm assuming that fellow from before helped - "

"For your information, three people helped me," I informed him as he locked up. "Ikuto, Tadase, and Nagihiko - all close friends I've made so far."

"It's only been the first term and you've already made friends," my uncle sighed wistfully. He then got concerned. "I noticed though, they're all boys."

"I made other friends too," I quickly said. "Um, like Rima Mashiro. And some others, Ran, Miki, and Su. I don't think they go here though..."

"Ah, good," he smiled. "You're a bit of a flirt though, Amu dear."

"How so?" We made a turn into the main stairway. Other faculty and students bid us a good break, saying their farewells. As we passed the last staircase, the wide lawn was crowded with the many students of Seiyo Academy. The murmur of good-byes and happy Christmas was repeatedly echoed as everyone began departing for the break.

"I've seen you with some boys," he nudged me as if I didn't know. "You are rather close with the Ikuto fellow."

"He was my first friend, Uncle." Jeez, I sounded like a teenager defending her 'secret feelings' or something. "I can't go around ignoring him." You might not know it, but that's _very_ difficult.

"You guys are such an adorable couple - "

"Just stop it," my Uncle is so weird. "We are not - oh, have a good break Rima!"

The wavy-haired blond turned and waved enthusiastically. She quickly ran up to me, offering me a small bag. "It's a present!"

"Oh?" I took it from her and hugged her. "I was going to get you something over break. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, of course!" Rima gave me one more hug. "I'm going to Paris for a while...so I'll be sure to get you another gift! Have a good break, Amu!"

"You too, Rima!" I waved smiling. "Anyway," I turned back to my uncle, "Ikuto and I are really just friends. Most uncles wouldn't want their nieces getting married so soon."

"Then I guess I'm not like most uncles," he chuckled as if he said something hilarious.

I shook my head with a sigh. I officially have the weirdest uncle on this side of the universe. My uncle and I began descending the staircase again, saying good bye to everyone as we passed them and wishing them a good break. We finally got to the parking lot and maneuvered our way to my car. As I fished out my keys, I eyed the car next to mine suspiciously. I froze.

"Amu! My sweet and lovely daughter!"

* * *

><p>I tossed my hand bag on my bed with a sigh. So much for a trip home. Ikuto and Tadase were confused when I asked for their help again. To unpack that is. Ikuto ruffled my hair and told me to make up my mind, helping me carry it all back in. Tadase left and so did Nagihiko. But here I am, unpacking my bags.<p>

"Knock, knock!"

I stood with a smile and opened my arms. "Ami-chii~!"

"Amu-chii~!" She giggled running into my arms and squeezing me tight. "I missed you so much!"

"You know, I met some friends with the same names as yours," weirdest coincidence, I know. "Isn't that strange?"

"Oh, really?" Ami pulled back a bit. "That's cool...but I missed you so much! Hey, hey, I scored really high on the pre-exam!"

"You did?" I pulled away to finish unpacking my things. Ami dropped down beside me, helping me. "That's great."

"But I still remember your score was higher!" Ami picked up a few shirts. "I was so proud to be your sister, Amu-chii! I always am! And I hope I get to be like you someday."

"Definitely," I picked up some pants with a small smile and headed to my closet where some empty hangers hung. "I'll hang a few shirts, Ami."

"Mou~ always call me Ami~chii!" She handed me the shirts anyway. "I've always looked up to you because you're amazing, Amu-chii~!"

I began putting the clothing on the hangers. "Alright, Ami-chii. How are the boys?"

Ami thought for a moment, putting a finger to her chin. "Well, I was confessed to by some boys earlier and once before I got here - I still haven't answered him though - but because I want to be like you, I won't date! I just want to be a smart, beautiful, talented - "

"Hey, Ami-chii, calm down," I put a hand on top of her chestnut hair that remained in her tell-tale curvy pigtails that trailed down her shoulders. I smiled slightly. Oh, how I missed my energetic little sister. "Help me clean up and I'll tell you what I've learned here, okay?"

"Haaaaii~" she eagerly helped me. As I set my toothbrush back in my bathroom, she tugged on my arm. "Okay! Okay! Okay! Tell me what you learned!"

We plopped down on my bed, looking at the ceiling together. We turned to look at each other and I started explaining her basic stuff. You know, the education of school that I've received. And then, I moved onto the more interesting part: socializing! I might enjoy this if Ikuto wasn't a vampire, Nagihiko wasn't my possible-vampire-boyfriend, and Tadase was the only normal one. I told her about Rima first.

"Well, Rima Mashiro is a very beautiful girl - "

"She can't be prettier than you!"

"Ah...um, okay, but she's very pretty. Her hair is really long - kind of like Rapunzel. She's kind of small but in a doll-like way. Rima is a very nice girl and I think she's really smart - "

"Like you?"

"Yeah, kinda like me," I nodded.

"What about anyone else? Is there a boy? I mean, I used to tease you but I wanted to get serious so I stopped."

"Ami-chii, if you like someone you should just say so," I sighed. "You don't have to be just like me. Be yourself, okay? Always be Ami. Always."

"I know that," she blew her bangs from her eyes. "But I want to be like you!"

"Be like yourself," I insisted. "Trust me, you'll enjoy being yourself much better." At least you don't have two attractive and hot vampires breathing down your neck every other day - I hope not anyway.

"Okay...I guess I do think the guy that just confessed is kinda cute..."

"What's his name?"

"Akira-kun," she smiled a little. "He's on the soccer team. He's the number one star!"

"So...? What will you reply?"

"I will tell him I'll be his girlfriend, is that alright?" Ami's eyes glimmered in hope of my accepting nature.

"Of course," I smiled back gently.

Her smile broke out into a grin. "I'm so happy, Amu. I just wanted to see you again 'cause I haven't seen you for a while now. And mom and dad missed you too so we all drove up here to see you because we couldn't wait any more!"

"I told you I was driving down," I muttered to myself. "But I'm really happy to see you too."

"Eh? Who's this?"

I shot up the same time my sister did. We both looked at each other then at the door. My expression quickly fell flat. "Get out."

"Wah, Amu's so mean today..."

Ami whipped her head towards me at breakneck speed without snapping her neck. Her face read 'Who's he?' all over. I guess I have no choice.

Sighing, I got off from my bed and stood. "Ami, Ikuto. Ikuto, Ami. Have a nice day and _leave_."

"Hi! Hello! I'm Amu's little sister Ami!" She bounced up mirthfully and shook his hand. "Ikuto, eh? You didn't try anything on my sister did you?"

"Uh...she's hot."

Ami's face broke into another happy grin and she hugged him and pulled back, pulling in my hand. She took a green hair clip from her hair and held it above my head, pushing me towards him unexpectedly. "Mistletoe-now-kiss!"

"Now just wait a - " she pushed me as I turned to whip a death glare at the idiot who appeared at the worst time in the whole world.

Ikuto leaned down to meet my half-parted lips, kissing me with a slight smirk. That...idiot...

"Pfft!" I jerked back immediately. "Ami! W-w-w-w-why would y-you _do_ that? !"

"I don't mind at all," Ikuto threw an arm around my shoulder and winked at Ami. "I like your sister already. She's nice."

"Argh!" I elbowed him. Hard. "Ami! Jeez! Just because he said I'm hot does not mean I have to kiss him!"

"Uh, it's kind of a tradition..." she giggled innocently. "See? My hair clip is a mistletoe! And you two were just so conveniently placed under it - "

"L-liar!"

"I'm agreeing with your sister on this one - "

"Shut it you!" I grumbled annoyed. "Ami, you don't understand. He's my friend, stupid and unbelievable, but he is my friend."

"Friends _always_ make the best boyfriends!" Ami clapped her hands happily. "Even better!"

I face-palmed. He even convinced my sister we were a good couple in the first second he met her. Great, this is just great.

Well, you can tell I'm not exactly looking forward to dinner.

* * *

><p>"...and he carried her off the bus like a gentleman," my uncle was saying. "I say, he is a very well-mannered boy."<p>

"Oh my," my mother looked at my father. "Amu's growing up and finding such good suitors already."

"I can't believe this," my dad drunk some water. "My little Amu darling? She's still too young to date - "

"You'll probably be saying that until I'm forty dad," I sighed twirling my spoon in my soup.

"But of course!" He agreed whole-heartedly. "What kind of father would I be if I let my precious darling date some scoundrel?"

I was slumped in my seat, staring at my steaming soup. All the students that stayed during break were invited to the Headmaster's dinner but they were all out and about the town. Only Ikuto stayed. Let me repeat that: **ONLY IKUTO STAYED.**

"So, Ikuto, what are you studying?" My mother focused on the boy to my right - whom which I was not looking at. "Anything in particular?"

'_Amu's body structure_,' was his mental/perverted answer to me, making me even more irritated. "Well, I'm thinking about becoming a medical scientist but I study a wide variety of subjects. It's all very interesting and difficult to make a set choice just yet."

I almost scowled. That was a perfect answer.

"Oh, that's wonderful," my mom smiled gently. She nudged her husband, "You see, dear? He's thinking about the possibilities! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes," my father cleared his throat. "He seems to have a settled plan in his mind already."

Don't agree dad! I pinched Ikuto's arm under the table. I heard his almost inaudible chuckle of amusement.

"Amu? Is something wrong dear?" My mother asked. I looked up. "You're looking a bit red."

Escape! Er... "I'm a little hot," I agreed. "I think I'll go rest for a bit. I'll come see you though if I wake up, okay?"

Ikuto got up at the same time I did. "I'll escort her just in case she falls."

Escort me, you say, eh? You arrogant -

"Oh, alright," my mother was concerned but let us leave. "Do be careful dear. And it was nice meeting you Ikuto."

"The same to you, Mister and Miss Hinamori," he nodded at them politely and took my elbow. "Let's get you back so you can rest. The sooner the better."

I was sighing with defeat inside.

"Have a good evening you two," my father called as we exited.

I shook off his elbow with a sigh. If he was anymore 'perfect' my parents would probably be popping a marriage proposal between the two of us sooner or later. I mean, he already got my uncle and little sister. I don't know about my mom but at least my dad's suspicious.

"Your parents seem nice," he commented thoughtfully.

"I know," I sighed brushing my hair back. "Too nice."

"You're sister was also really nice," he nudged me with his elbow.

"That's only because she made us kiss," but I smiled anyway. I guess if I'm spending break with him, life won't be that bad. "But I see where you're going with this; my family kind of likes you and I see why."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what about me is so likable?"

"Not too much," I said so as not to inflate his ego. "But you were polite at least. And, as my uncle says, you're 'very handsome' or whatever."

He slipped his hand into mine and we swung them back and forth; it was very comforting. "What do you like about me?"

I thought for a moment then began pointing out a few things. "For one thing, you're nice...sometimes. And you like helping me too. You're smart, funny, cute and..."

"Okay, okay! You can stop there," he laughed. "But how am I nice sometimes? I'm nice all the time!"

"That's what you think..." I teased.

"Okay...so what don't you like about me?"

"Hmm, you bully me too much, appear in my room too much, bring trouble wherever you go - "

"Alright! Quit it, I'm not a bully!" He protested. "I just like teasing you because you're cute when you get fired up."

I blushed. "W-what? Ikuto!"

"What? It's true," he squeezed my hand. "Your face gets all heated and red and then you just get so frustrated...I think you're just so cute! I think you're just adorable when you're embarrassed though...like right now for example."

I looked away heatedly. "I-I just blush easily...you know that."

"Amu~chii," he whispered.

"S-stop that!" I giggled nervously. "That's my nickname...not for you to use!"

"Give me a nickname, Amu~chii!" He laughed.

"Um..." A nickname? It'll probably be stupid. "Baka-Neko."

"Ehh? You're the mean one, Amu~chii..."

"Baka-Neko...I like it," I smirked slightly.

"What about...Kuroi-Neko, eh? Sounds cooler."

"You asked for a nickname and you got one, Baka-Neko," I smiled to myself, interlacing my fingers with his. "So don't complain!"

Ikuto sighed in defeat and tightened his fingers in mine. "Amu~chii..."

"Baka-Neko..."

We turned down the hallway to my dorm and continued in silence until we got to my door. He smiled at me gently and pushed my hair from my face as it fell forwards. In the end, I smiled back. It's been a very nice time with Ikuto. Though we do have our ups and downs, he's such a lovely friend. Staring into his alluring blue eyes made my insides tingle and I just wanted to stare into them all day. I found myself standing up my tiptoes, slowly leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips. This time of my own free will.

He wore an expression of surprise, touching his lips with his finger then smiling a little. "Amu, you realize what you just did don't you?"

"Uh, not really," I smiled like a complete whack job. But tonight...tonight feels right. "But kiss me, okay? I...just now. Kiss me."

He leaned down, taking his lips in mine, "Gladly."


	21. Message

Sorry guys, I actually _am_ still writing this story and just want to thank you for supporting me so far even if I'm a horrid slacker/procrastinator. I am in the process of writing this and my history essay and I know it's been about a decade since my last pointless update but now I'm getting on top of things! If you still support me, I'm glad and thankful for it - no matter how corny that sounds!

[**02_._02_._13**]

_~LonelyButLovely_


	22. Avoiding Me is Annoying Me

_"M...monsters..." she muttered to herself. She sat alone, shaking back and forth in her room. Her gold eyes had once shone with the bright innocence of a frolicking child, the golden hue of pure joy and content. Her hair was a bright chestnut color before and just as full of life as she had been, once more, a thing of the past. It had been ten years. Ten years and all she did was remember the past. Her short bouncy hair now dropped down her shoulders, thin and limp. Her eyes were like that of a startled rabbit, wide and frightened looking, darting every which way at random intervals. She was only like this at night, the dark of the night that frightened her the most. The creaks and groans of the house seemed as if the creatures of the dark called out to her, whispering her name and chilling her to the very bone. She shook, her hands trembling, her breaths quick and short._

_She quickly retreated from the beds' edge and curled up under her covers, letting her head fall upon the pillow but never closing her eyes. The lights flickered around her, as she had insisted hundreds of candles be lit every night for her in her room. A creak sounded above her, sending her upright in her bed and she sat still, staring straight off with a vacant expression._

_"Monsters."_

* * *

><p>"MONSTERS?" Amu cried. "What do you mean monsters in your closet?"<p>

Ami pulled her sisters hand. "They're there. I know they are." Her voice dropped to a whisper. _"They followed me."_

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Amu replied rolling her eyes. "It's probably just the pipes or something. This school _is_ pretty old you know."

"I know they're here," she said stubbornly. Amu knew it only too well that stubbornness was something passed down in the family. She had it herself anyway. "I know."

Amu sighed and followed her to the guest hall where their parents stayed for their visit. Ami had wanted to sleep with Amu but she firmly refused, knowing Ikuto could pop up any moment and make an awkward situation for her and Ami would question and she would have to come up with a clever answer then Ikuto would say something and just further complicate it...you see, it was quite difficult for Ikuto to shut up when he knew he had the advantage. And _good Lord_, did he use it.

Ami slept in the room next her parents, smaller and more comfortable. Her suitcase was open but she hadn't unpacked anything yet and she pulled Amu straight to the closet, pushing her forward and standing behind her. he pinkette rolled her eyes and opened the closet where it was lain bare save for a few iron hangers on the wooden bar at the top. She switched on the light bulb with a pull of a string and peered inside the small closet. Ami had always had her check for monsters when she was home so Amu was used to it but after being gone for so long one would think she stopped playing such childish games.

"See?" Amu stepped back. "Nothing there."

"They're hiding," Ami insisted.

"I'll even look under your bed!" she pulled the light string down with a click and shut the closet, moving to her bed and kneeling down slowly. Amu glanced around the darkness but saw nothing. "Well, still nothing. Are you satisfied?"

Ami looked around then looked back at her sister. "Are you sure?"

"There's absolutely nothing there," she reassured her with a smile. "You'll be alright, Ami."

Ami chewed her lip still glancing around the room with doubt. "Yeah...I guess."

"Promise me you'll wake up mom or dad first if you get scared again, okay?" Amu put a hand on her shoulder. "Their room is closer and it can get scary here at night, so go to them first. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good," Amu smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, I love you."

"I love you too," Ami smiled back.

When Amu got down the hallway, she glanced back at the crack of light still on in Ami's room and sighed to herself. Ami had a bit of an overactive imagination and no matter when or where, she was convinced monsters followed her and always has someone check for her. It was usually Amu and probably her parents once she left. Ami probably was like this because once they found a small family of mice under her bed once and their constant squeaks probably made Ami slightly paranoid.

She passed a dark window and paused a moment to look outside. The moon already shone on the white icy land outside giving it a magical glow. The frozen pond remained still and smooth, seemingly untouched by anyone other than her. The bare trees had dark spindly branches shivering slightly in the wind, almost as if they could feel the cold. Frost climbed up the windows, spreading it's frozen crystals across the glass. Amu laid a hand against the icy window feeling the chill on her palm as shivering inwardly. The cold didn't penetrate the warm inside of the building but was just close enough to feel it.

"Ah, such a beautiful sight," he purred. "To see a maiden in the moonlight."

She jumped at his voice, spinning around. "I-Ikuto!"

He stood against the wall behind her and chuckled, pulling down the good covering his face. "Miss me?"

"_B-b-baka!_ Who said I'd miss you?" Amu had pointedly avoided him the last few days after her strange actions earlier. It wasn't easy - he _was_ a vampire after all - but she had done it.

"Amu," he stood and went closer, stopping just an arms breadth away from her. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not avoiding you," she lied. "I've just been a bit preoccupied these days." A forced ha-ha. "You must just be imagining things."

"I see," he leaned closer. "Then I'll just do this..."

Amu leaned back a bit, scrunching her face up and closing her eyes. She could feel his cold breath on her cheek, his face near to hers. Then he pulled back with a sigh. Amu opened her eyes and un-scrunched her face.

"What?"

"You _have_ been avoiding me," Ikuto said.

"What? No, I said I - "

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying - "

"If you don't want me to be around anymore just say it," he spat coldly.

Amu blinked. His azure eyes suddenly became cold and hard as he continued to stare at her. His expression hardened into a cold mask and seemed to grow colder at her continued silence. Amu didn't know what to say. She had been avoiding him but only because...because...she...she didn't know how to face him after that night. She bit her bottom lip unsure of what to respond. She wanted him yes, but another part of her told her to hold back a little.

"I see," his voice made her flinch. "If that's how it is - "

"It's not!" she blurted. Realizing this, she cast her eyes downward and fiddled with her fingers nervously. Mumbling she added," I just, um, I kinda was but um, I didn't...I don't...I can't...I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"This!" Amu said hotly. "I don't understand relationships, okay? You're like, hundreds of years old and you've probably had way more experience than me, but I don't know how to handle this kind of relationship. I just, this whole people and socializing and kissing...this is all too new to me, okay?"

The ice around his face slowly melted. He stated at her for another moment then laughed. Amu only blushed deeper, tightening her hands into fists. He continued laughing at her expression then.

"N-never mind!" she muttered turning away from him so he wouldn't laugh at her face. "Forget I said anything!"

"So you're telling me, that you haven't talked to me at all these past few days because you think it's weird?"

"No..." she murmured. "Um, I just don't...know how to...deal with it."

"Deal with what?" Ikuto turned her around. "You think I'll act differently if...well, what?"

Amu fidgeted. "I don't know."

"Ahh, Amu I missed your being in my presence and our constant bickering," Ikuto pulled her into a hug. "Don't do that again. I was worried - just tell me if you're uncomfortable or if you don't know what to do next time, okay? Jeez."

"Okay..." she mumbled into his chest.

"You're such an idiot sometimes."

"Right back at ya."

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you princess," her dad hugged we tightly. "You should come back home."<p>

"Papa~" she smiled knowingly and hugged him back." You know I have to finish studying."

"But Papa and Mama miss you!"

"Ami does too, dear." Her mom added with a wink.

"Mama, Papa, Ami," Amu smiled again and let go. "I love all of you and will come home when I'm done studying okay?"

"Okay," the three piled into the car saddened at their departure. Her mom leaned out the window. "Careful, Amu dear."

"Eh? Mama, I'll be fine." Amu smiled. "Drive safely."

"We love you, Amu," they called as they drove off.

When they were out of sight, a pair of arms enveloped her. "Oh man, I thought they'd never leave."

"Ikuto!" she elbowed him.

"Oof," he spun her around to face him. "I'll let that slide because you're pretty."

"Thanks?" she said questionably.

He smirked. "You'll just pay for it later."

"E-eh?" he picked her up in his arms and confined back to the dorms.

"I'm going to make sweet love to you~" he sang loudly. "And you'll hold onto me and we'll become one together~"

"I-I-Ik-Ikutooooo!" she became scarlet red in embarrassment. "Stop it! Stop it before any hears you! I-it's embarrassing!"

"Eh?" he acted as if he couldn't hear her. "You want me to sing it louder? Alrighty!"

"N-"

_"I WANNA MAKE SWEET LOVE TO AM - "_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_."

* * *

><p>[<strong>A<strong>/**N**] _Gomen, gomen. I've been preoccupied of the late and a bit uninspired because of my stressful school year. It's only February and four months left to go until summe hope I can make it. I'm sorry guys! I know this chapter was so empty and lifeless and maybe even slightly pointless but I definitely needed to give you something! Thank you all for still supporting my silly story T w T_

Word count_: 1,818 words_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Shugo Chara. Just Ikuto. (I wish.)_

~_lonelybutlovely_


	23. Revengeful Revealing

I opened my eyes to the sound of chatter and someone pulling my hand. But what greeted me was strange, a scene I'd never seen before. And as I became more alert to this, I could see a faint blurry edge around everything, almost as if I were looking through a blurry window and couldn't grasp my surroundings. It was a small room and I sat on a wooden chair near a low window. A small table held a few toys and it was also quite warm. I looked down to see a little girl in a white pinafore dress and light brown hair. I blinked in astonishment as she turned to look at me with the same golden eyes. _Ami!_

"Huwwy up!" Ami pouted and pulled me harder. "You fell asleep again! I wanna pway in the flowers."

"Amu," a new voice called from another room. I glanced in the direction and saw a small-framed woman with brown hair tied in a neat bun. Her gold eyes shone back with affection on a face I didn't recognize. It was similar to my mom, but too long and looked quite young as well. She handed me a basket with good scents wafting out from under the white cloth covering them. "Be a dear and bring these to Nodoka, please. I hear they have a newborn."

I stared as my hand lifted and said with a cheerful tone, "Of course, mama."

"Promise you'll be back before dinner," she began heading back to the kitchen.

"I promise," I said though I was confused now. I knew I was completely conscious, I wanted to look down but my body didn't respond. Instead I turned to the door and stepped out into a sunny street. "I love you mom, be back soon."

The moment I stepped out I was suddenly alone and - a pleasant surprise - I was back in control. I flexed my hands to confirm this and looked around. An empty street though the weather was pleasant. I looked down and with displeasure, my pajama shorts and flimsy camisole were all that dressed me.

"You're in a memory," I looked up startled. A little ways away, I stood in a long dark dress with white loose sleeves, a hood white cowl covering my head.

"Uh..." I'm surprised I can still speak.

I - _she_ - laughed. "I can see it's quite overwhelming."

"You..." I muttered hoarsely. "You're...me, right?"

"Actually," she lowered her cowl and shook her long strawberry locks free. "Rather, than me being you...it would be you being me."

"Meaning...?"

"A reincarnation of somesort," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're the first."

"Then like, how are you here? Isn't a reincarnation a moving of souls and stuff that go into a different life?"

"It's a bit..." she hesitated. "It's complicated. You're my first reincarnation and it's odd. I feel a connection to you and I'm sure it's because of unresolved business I - or actually - _you _must take care of before I can move on."

"Me?" My voice shot up a few octaves. "Why should I? You're dead and I'm alive, it's not my fault you're dead."

Her expression darkened. "Wandering, lost, a feeling of incompleteness. It's been decades since I've died and I have always wondered why I suffer this way. I have wandered this world in search of an answer and now I have finally found it. You are the ticket to my salvation."

I gaped at her. "Salvation? I'm no saint sweetie, I can't help you."

"But you can," she dropped her look and it changed as she came closer. "I can't move on until you settle my revenge - "

"You're some kind of vengeful spirit then?"

She tilted her head to the side and I tried my best not to be weirded out by all of this. "I suppose I am, however I don't feel particularly vengeful at the moment.

"Suuuure," I nodded. "So you want me to get revenge for your death - "

"And the madness and grief of my sister!"

" - so you can go wherever dead people go?" I stared at her a little more. Talk about out-of-body experience, sheesh, it's like looking in a mirror. "What is this 'revenge' anyway? I don't have to kill someone or anything, do I? I'm a little squeamish about those things."

Amu looked at me for a moment. "I...I don't really know. I have no other unfinished business to take care of. It seems the only way is the get revenge, that's why I'm still here."

"That's great," I replied sarcastically. "You're giving me way too much information, please, do go on with your specific and really easy quest of vengeance."

"I don't know!" Amu reeled back with hurt on her expression. It caught me by surprise. She was usually composed and calm whenever we spoke. Though this was my first time seeing her in person. She hugged herself and the world began darkening. I could feel our time was coming to an end. "I don't at all...I just know I want to go. I don't want to be here anymore."

Her voice was small and full of despair. By 'here' I'm sure she meant amongst the living. It must suck being watching everyone live their lives and change. And it must've hurt when she had to watch them bury her body and attend her own funeral. It must've sucked watching her sister suffer until she died. And she was around the same age as I am when she died, a teen without a clue. Of course she was confused, I realized, she died and it was...

_Wait_.

She was becoming blurrier and blurrier. I tried to focus on her fading figure. "Who am I seeking revenge on?"

But before she could answer, I drifted to a black and empty dreamless state.

* * *

><p>With a gasp, I sat right up and clutched my covers in tight fists. Sun peeked through the window and fell on the floor in distorted rays. I blinked and looked at the clock.<p>

"Crap!" I quickly began getting dressed, promising myself a shower later. I splashed water on my face to wipe any sleepiness from my face. Drying myself, I looked at my reflection. I was still me, my gold eyes were bright and clear. At first it was strange because my family members were the only people I knew with golden eyes like mine. But I accepted it, they were always a part of me. Apparently it wasn't common and it always made me feel special.

Shaking my head, I pulled on a t-shirt and a sweatshirt, slipping into a pair of loose jeans and then sliding into black flats as I grabbed my bag by the door. I finger-combed through my hair as I speed-walked down the hall, shutting the door behind me. I slipped into the classroom and took up a seat in the back before pulling out my notes. The class was still buzzing with conversation even after the appointed class time passed. The teacher was nowhere in sight. Sighing, I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my ears to listen to the pop rock and turned it up to drown everyone out.

I jumped when the music barely got to the chorus as a headphone was pulled out. "Morning, Amu."

"Hey," I grumbled sitting up and pausing my music. "You're not in this class."

Ikuto grinned. "The perks of being royalty let's me choose whatever class I want and - as you may have guessed - I already passed all these classes, even taught them a few times my self."

"So, what? You copied my schedule?"

"But of course," he pinched my cheek. "What better way to pass the time than to spend it with you?"

"Won't anyone get suspicious?"

"I don't think anyone would be," he seemed a little upset. "Did you not want me to stalk you to all your classes?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's a good way to put it."

"Aw, jeez," he sighed melancholically. "After I went through all this trouble..."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to." I shrugged.

"Your eyes did," Ikuto leaned on his elbow. "Your eyes begged me to be with you."

"What the hell?" I furrowed my brow. "They did not!"

"But they did," he seemed perked up by my change in mood. "Your eyes are always looking to me."

"What're you going on about?" I bristled. "This isn't some kind of anime or manga story!"

Ikuto smiled and leaned forward on his desk, putting his head on his folded arms and looking at the classroom. "Isn't it?"

I made an annoyed sound and went back to my notes. Rumor had it there was going to be a test today and I might as well study. At some point, I looked up to the clock and saw that twenty minutes had passed and there was still no teacher. By the way, our teacher is Mr. Suzuki. He used to be a student here apparently and came back to teach. Everyone liked him because he was a young and easy-going teacher. He was a tad forgetful though and it was also rumored he had a crush on another teacher, Ms. Haruka.

Ms. Haruka was a little plain-looking to be honest, her hair was a brown and usually held back in a ponytail. Usually this is the part where I tell you she has these amazing facial features hidden behind her soft personality but she really was a plain woman. Her eyes were a light brown and kind-filled. Ms. Haruka was a motherly type of teacher, despite her plain looks, students still adored her. It'd be great if Mr. Suzuki and Ms. Haruka got together...

"Does this class normally start this late?" Ikuto looked back at me.

I looked at the clock. Thirty minutes. "No, it's never like this. I don't know where Mr. Suzuki is."

"Why don't you ask someone?"

I pulled back from my book. "I don't know anyone here."

"Then talk to someone."

"It's...I'm okay, really," I averted my eyes and scanned my book.

"Amu, don't you have any friends?"

I scoffed. "Of course."

"Who?"

"You and Rima and..." I pursed my lips in thought. "And Tadase!"

"That's it?"

"Yep," I only then realized how pathetic I sounded.

"You're a great girl, Amu," his gentle words stirred an emotion in my heart - which I firmly squished back down. "You should have lots of friends, I know people'll like you for sure."

I pulled up my hood and folded my arms across the desk for a pillow. "Shut up."


	24. Mysterious, Mysterious

After another fifteen minutes passed, a flustered woman came into the room. Abruptly, everyone quickly quieted down and eyed her as she went to the board. I was personally pleased as I got to talk to Amu in the absence of a teacher and nudged her awake so she'd stop pretending to sleep (she was horrid at it).

"Class," she began uncertainly, eyes roaming the student faces, "Mr. Suzuki is occupied by an emergency at home so I will be taking his place until he returns. You may address me as Miss Haigo."

Miss Haigo. A short woman with a red pencil skirt and a matching business jacket over a white dress shirt. Her brown hair was trimmed neatly to the edge of her chin and still kept a womanly air about her. As she began teaching I didn't bother to pay attention and tuned her out easily.

Instead, I watched Amu discreetly, studying her as I usually did though I never told her. It was beginning to become less of a shock to me whenever I saw her. She was definitely similar to the old Amu and yet she was still her own person. They could practically be twins even though the older one was taller and slimmer than this one. The Hinamori Amu beside me was still growing into her body and I had a clue of what she'd look like once she matured into a grown woman.

I could laugh because this was such a strange event, one I replayed over and over in my mind. Older Amu had been a refined young woman, strong-willed and deliciously beautiful. I could remember her clear as day, the sound of her heartbeat, the light sweat on her skin, her blood rushing through her veins...

I blinked and returned my gaze to the current Amu. She was strong-willed too and not to mention, undeniably adorable, but she was much more reckless than how I knew her before. How many times could one meet the strikingly simlar descendant of a past life? It was a dark time then, I realized, I was out of control; a monster. But what was I to do about it now? I could only hope I would never have to bring it up for I'm sure even Amu wouldn't forgive me - even if it was for my survival.

Especially...especially since I pretty much murdered her once. Technically. It wasn't exactly murder but it was quite close. At least I hadn't savagely ripped her throat open. And she died a painless - dare I say, blissful - death. She'd been quite beautiful really, her pale skin still warm moments after I felt the life give out on her. You might say it's cruel and unforgiving but hey, I had to do what I had to do. It's a prey and predator thing once I start hunting. But I don't do that anymore, I'm a changed man. Somewhat.

It was a slow process as I watched humans evolve and change. I made friends, had lovers, created a fortune...but I lost it all too. I made some human friends in my past time and yes, I could have turned them. But that would have been selfish of me, right? I could never do that to them. It was a crazy cycle I lived, gaining a fortune gambling it all away occasionally and returning myself back to my former glory. Nothing was ever a constant in my life.

But...

_Amu_. She had to be important if she'd appeared twice in my life. I just didn't know why.

* * *

><p>"How was your class?" I asked as we crowded out the door.<p>

"You were there," she pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"I wasn't particularly paying any attention," I drawled putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're all that could hold my attention anyhow."

I felt her face heat and held back a smile when I hear the obvious playful annoyance in her voice, "Y-you shouldn't stare at me!"

"I never do it openly," I emphasized the word as if it made a difference. "But I know every single feature of your face, the gentle curve of your pink lips, your downcast eyes as you focus, the little gasp you make when I - "

"SHH!" She quickly clamped her hand onto my mouth. I smirked into her palm. "God, I get it. Your creepy stalker tendencies haven't honed down a bit have they?"

"I do not stalk you," I sniffed indignantly. "I adore your every movement and memorize your enthralling beauty, basking in the radiant tenderness of your very soul."

She let out a breath of irritation. "I really don't know what to say anymore."

"A simple 'kiss me' would do."

Amu threw her hands up in exasperation. "Say what you will! I - we - have a class to be getting to."

We crossed down another busy corridor, navigating through the crowd of students efficiently. She adjusted her shoulder bag as we rounded a corner and ran right into someone. I caught her as she stumbled backwards, holding her close and observing the offender.

"Sorry," Tadase immediately recognized the shock of pink hair. "I didn't see you there, Amu."

"Tadase!" The warmth in her voice struck a pang of jealousy I didn't even know I could have. And to top it off, she shook my arm away and embraced him. "I haven't seen you since break!"

He hugged her back, holding her at arms length. "Sorry I haven't gotten around to seeing you yet because I've been a bit busy."

"Ah, I remember," she smiled much to my chagrin. "You've got a lot of clubs to organize don't you?"

"I don't know why I volunteered for this sometimes," he sighed but gave her a smile. "I better be off now, we should meet up later."

They hugged once more and we were off on our way again. I didn't say anything, irritation and jealousy becoming apparent in my expression. Amu looked at me strangely but didn't say anything until we settled in another classroom.

"What's with that face?"

"What face?"

"That "I'm-a-grumpy-vamp" face," she pulled her face into a cross between a scowl and a pout. I ignored her quip.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," she relaxed her face and then studied my neutral expression. "Jeez, you're awfully moody today."

My smile spread to a slow grin and she suddenly pulled back knowingly. "And you my dear, are quite jumpy."

Amu rolled her eyes and dug through her bag. She handed me a thermos. "You forgot this at my place after your last 'nightly' visit."

I grabbed it from her and shook it. It was only halfway full but warm which meant she must have warmed it up for me. I smiled and nudged her. She nudged me back as a sign of 'don't bother me' but I saw a smile on her face. I set it down and considered this as an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **Woo-hoo, quickest update in ages! Hope you guys are still out there~

_~lonelybutlovely_

_I want to give thanks to:_

**Hinamori** **Ian** - I'm not sure if I want Kukai to know...but I will definitely be continuing this story!

**Secret** - don't know how you are but hey, I'm happy you stumbled upon my story.

**blu2012** - you are really amazing and cool for sticking with my story. You leave me one of the best lengthy reviews. It's been a long time since I've listed my reviewers but I figured because you guys are patient and reviewed on my last chapter really quickly you deserve some acknowledgement!


	25. Chapter 25

[**A**/**N**] Hiiii look it's an update! Thank you for the reviews! If you made it this far, congratulations. Don't forget to leave a review please!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara.

~_lonelybutlovely_

* * *

><p>"How was your day?"<p>

"You ask me this as if you weren't with me the entire time."

Amu looped her arm through his and together they strolled down the hallway. Now they were free to do whatever and she planned to use her hours wisely. She wasn't exactly sure what to call their relationship. He wasn't really her boyfriend...she was still planning to see Tadase later after all. He was more than a friend, but not exactly her romantically involved partner. With all the kisses shared between them she felt they should be but at the same time she wasn't sure. He never clarified their relationship either so she wasn't _ALL_ to blame.

Ikuto's thoughts tracked a similar thought process. Though he also wondered her connection to him and why he was so inexplicably drawn to her. It wasn't that she was the descendant of that girl...no, she was really something else. What was he doing anyway? What could he tell her?

She would hate him if he told her everything, right? How he killed people in cold blood and didn't give a second thought...how he was running from his insane family, he was hiding from his duty as a pure blood prince. She would want him to do it, he felt a rueful smile shape his lips. Amu would definitely want him to do his task.

And he couldn't refuse her, even if it meant losing her. She would beg and plead with him, that was just how she was. And she'd disappear from his life, never to be seen again. He couldn't bear to part with her. He didn't want to do his job, he just wanted to be with Amu. A foolish proclamation but a true one. But if Amu asked him to...he would sure as hell say yes. He wouldn't be able to refuse her.

A sudden scent alerted Ikuto. He narrowed his eyes, wrinkling his nose at his smell and letting Amu go. She looked at him with mild surprise. She put a hand on his arm, her concerned gaze focused on his face. He shook his head and murmured, "Wait here," before suddenly disappearing, a faint breeze the only indication of him ever being there.

"What do you want?" Ikuto stood at the edge of the concrete building.

Nagihiko shrugged, peeling away from the shadows of the building. "They're not far."

"They found me?" Ikuto's voice hardened.

"They've found your _general location_," he informed him losing any playfulness he had before. "They know you're back in Japan again. They already searched Europe again and they heard you came back here."

"How is it that you found me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I've always kept tabs on you," Nagihiko cracked a smile. "Besides, you created me. I will always sense my master."

"Master?" Ikuto scoffed. "You're really acting like a fool. You never listen to me anyway."

"Don't I?" Nagihiko slowly frosted the edge of the metal rods. "I stayed away from her," he said gently," just like you asked."

"And keep it that way," he warned frostily. "I don't want her involved with anything."

Nagihiko covered it in a light covering of ice, pulling back when he was satisfied. It glistened in the afternoon sun, glittering colors on the surface and white frost edging the cracks. He observed his handy work for a moment and smiled. The images the cracks made formed loopy hearts and makeshift doodles of a girl and a boy. Ikuto twitched his finger and the ice instantly melted, a puddle steaming down onto the concrete around them. Ikuto looked over he edge of the building and sighed.

"Try not to cause a ruckus," Nagihiko murmured before he left.

"Same to you," Ikuto disappeared as well.

Amu was bent over a book, her hair making a thin veil between him and her face. He smiled and quietly, carefully, blew in her ear. She jumped up, a strangled yelp caught in her throat. When she saw it was him, her hands automatically hit him. He chuckled at her weak attempt as she shut her book.

"Don't do that!" Amu hissed over her shoulder. "God, I hate it when you just show up out of nowhere."

"You were just so absorbed in your book you didn't even notice me," he replied smoothly.

"Ugh!" Amu rolled her eyes. "I'm meeting up with Tadase in an hour or so - whenever he can get loose from his club stuff. So I guess you have me until then."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that an offer?"

Amu shrugged, "It's your choice. I'll go back to my dorm if you're busy."

"No," he shook his head. "Let's go together."

"Excuse me?" Amu blinked. "You realize we're strictly not supposed to let boys into our dorms."

"Are you known for following rules?"

"Actually, yes, I am."

"It's a really good thing I don't care then," he picked her up. "I had hoped we wouldn't have to do this again."

"Okay!" Amu quickly answered. "Fine, we'll go! Just put me down!"

Reluctantly, he set her down. She quickly adjusted her skirt and fixed her hair as best as possible. When they got to her room, she quickly shuffled into the mini fridge for a snack and a drink. She held out her hand to Ikuto expectantly.

"Um..." he stared at her hand in confusion.

"Thermos," she replied. "I'll warm up what's left - "

"There's actually no - "

"Come on, I'll feel rude if I you're just sitting there while I eat." He handed her the thermos. She opened it up and heated the rest in the microwave, humming a happy tune and tying her hair up in a floppy ponytail.

He pulled the end of her pink hair. She turned. "Your hair is nice."

She patted her head. "Is it? I didn't change it or anything..."

"I'm just saying it's nice," he said admiring it.

"Thanks," the microwave beeped. She pulled it open and handed him the blood without another glance. She then pulled open a yogurt and a juice box, not turning to see if he followed her back to her bed.

She set her things down and opened her laptop, booting it up and hopping onto her bed. He slid onto the bed beside her, observing her actions as one would observe a science experiment. She quickly logged on and plugged in her headphones, opening up a browser and typing in some websites. As she flipped through the pages she halted on her e-mail to reply to her sister and moved on. She ate her yogurt and then opened another browser, an upbeat sound filling her ears.

Ikuto realized it was an anime. He gave her a curious look she ignored. As the opening scenes began, she sipped her juice. Ikuto watched for a while longer as the heroine began talking to some other character. They were in a cafe with a few others and apparently were waiters of some sort. He quickly lost interest and began letting his gaze wander towards his companion.

After a few minutes, she leaned on his shoulder and comfortably watched her show. Ikuto froze for a moment, uncertain of how to take her actions then relaxing. He returned his gaze to the laptop but his thoughts wandered.

It had only been a matter of time. A few hundred years, but it was inevitable that they would find him. Normally, he would already be gone the second he heard that and on a plane to some other place. The warmth on his shoulder kept him there at the school when he should have been on a plane to a distant country. He was torn between leaving her and fleeing or staying here and hoping they would never search his location. It was a stupid hope since he knew they would comb the country small or large, keeping surveillance on high alert and viewing anyone who remotely looked like him.

He had thrown out a few look-a-likes to throw them off but it never took them long to find out the phony. They bided their time though, knowing they would eventually find him. _It was all just a game to them_, he thought bitterly. _A stupid game._

Amu laughed, snapping him from his train of thought. She hit his leg a few times, commenting on the video. He cracked a small smile and mentally shook his thoughts away. He would worry later; now he would enjoy his time with her.

"Amu..." he murmured.

"Hmm?" She kept her gaze on the laptop.

"Do you love me?"

At that, she did turn away and stared at him with startled eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's..." Ikuto wanted to say 'nothing' but time was short. "I just want to know."

Her startled look turned soft and slightly worried. "What's wrong? Are you dying?"

"No, no," he laughed nervously. He couldn't remember being this nervous in a long time. "Nothing like that. Nothing's wrong."

Her lips pressed together, an effort to stem the questions about to pour out. He stared at her for a moment, their eyes holding a long steady gaze. He pulled away and patted her on the head, rising from her bed. Amu paused the video, giving him a concerned look now. Ikuto shook his head as she began to stand.

"I'm...going," he said slowly. "You should get ready for your date." He winked. "He'll be here soon."

"It's not a date!" Amu quickly defended herself. She flushed pink. "He's a friend, just a friend."

"Have fun," he pulled the door open reluctantly and gave her a reassuring smile. "See you later."

"B-bye," she stammered as he shut the door.

Ikuto was in his dorm moments later, the thermos still in his hand. Pulling away from her took a lot more effort than he thought it would. She was this amazing and beautiful girl that held a lot of promise and he...he was just an old geezer with a lot of heavy pressing problems. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. What was he going to do now?

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Amu shouted out waving her hand. Tadase turned to her as she rose from the bench with a smile.<p>

"Sorry," he greeted her with a warm hug. "I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"It's okay," she pulled back and looped an arm through his. "Let's go!"

"Where to?"

"Um," she thought for a moment. "How about some little shops?"

"We have those?" He raised his eyebrows.

"In a place not too far from here," she pointed out. "I hope you don't mind driving..."

He fished his keys from his pocket. "Nah, we could use a little shopping, right?"

"Yep!" She nodded and they headed off to town.

After parking his car they started popping in and out of shops. Amu tried on clothes, picking out colorful displays and occasionally striking a pose. Tadase was forced to dress as well - and not always in boy clothes. Amu snapped pictures, the both of them laughing. Eventually they went to grab a snack from the convenience store and had a slow walk back to the car.

As the day drew to a close, her mind began wandering back to Ikuto. She wasn't sure what they were at all. And he had definitely acted stranger earlier. The way he had no teasing jokes or perverted motives worried her. And he left her by himself instead of trying to convince her of staying with him. He had barely mentioned Tadase and then encouraged her to have fun. That was very unlike of Ikuto.

"You're wearing that face again."

"Hmm? What face?" Amu gave have him a sidelong glance.

Tadase furrowed his brow and made a small tight frown, squinting his eyes forward. "This one. It's your thinking look."

Amu relaxed, not realizing she made a face at all. "Oh...sorry?"

"Don't be," he smiled, bopping her nose. "You can't help it when you think, I'm sure."

Her fingers flew to her nose, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks.

He laughed. "Now there's an expression I don't see often!"

"S-shut up!" Amu turned away embarrassedly. "Hurry up or we'll miss the curfew!"

He swung out his keys as they neared his car, chuckling all the way. "Sure thing, hime-sama."


	26. I Wanna Take You Out

**blu2012**: Jeez, I dunno exactly what to do aha, but I have a basic structure I'm following. Sorry for changing the summary ; w ; I thought it need a little changing! And sorry again, I don't think there will be any Rimahiko…it leans towards an unlikely paring Kaima/RiKai. It's not definite but it just came out that way ( O o O) the only one I'm totally shipping is Amuto! And the Nagi thing just popped in last second…haha, now he fits in the story! And I swear, I will not kill them off, I'm too gentle-hearted for that ( ^ _ ^)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was at a loss at what to do. And so, he went to the only man that could help.<p>

"Headmaster Hinamori," he greeted cheerfully.

The look on his face was solemn and guarded, his eyes watching his every move. "Tsukiyomi…" he murmured. "Have a seat…what brings you here?"

Casually, he shut the door and slid into the leather seat, leaning back and resting his arms on the armrests. The headmaster regarded him for a tense moment but it was Ikuto that broke the silence.

"I seem to have a pressing…predicament."

He was not pleased. "Does this matter involve my dear niece?"

"No," he replied then changed his mind. "Well, not directly. But I'm sure it would affect her."

His displeasure grew. "I had really hoped you would never need my help – or get my adorable nice involved."

Ikuto sighed, his gaze drifting to the darkening windows outside. "I hadn't hoped to get involved with either you _or_ your 'precious' niece." His expression darkened. "But it has happened, _Headhunter_ Hinamori."

"I'm not part of that anymore, Tsukiyomi, and you know it. I live a peaceful life now, far away from your kind." An edge crept into his voice. "It would certainly benefit you if you did not bring that up."

"Of course," he returned his gaze to the headmaster. "They're near."

He only sighed, shuffling papers on his desk. "When will you stop running?"

"When they stop trying to marry me off to my sister," he replied dryly.

"It's your duty," he glanced up at the vampire. "You can't run forever."

"I can sure as hell try," they had this conversation numerous times and the answer was always the same.

"Then why are you still here?" He stacked the papers neatly in the corner of his desk, but he knew the answer. "Should you be halfway across the world by now?"

Ikuto held his gaze, his expression blank and unreadable. Finally, he softly said, "I want to stay with Amu."

The headmaster sucked in a sharp breath as a reflex to instantly defend his niece and tell him to leave her alone, but he kept his lips shut. Ikuto's gaze was hard, daring him to deny him. The headmaster stared back, his words leaving him. He knew this was bound to happen someday. He just didn't know it would be his dear niece. Ikuto wasn't going to run just to stay by her side, if only for a bit longer.

But he had to ask. "Why?"

Ikuto's expression was grim. "That really doesn't concern - "

"Of course it does!" He interjected. "That girl is not just anyone! She is my _niece_, the closest thing I've had to a daughter since..."

Ikuto raised his eyebrows a his abrupt silence. Of course he knew what happened to his family. The Hinamori tragedy, the death of his only daughter who would have turned eleven by now. And it was vampires that he couldn't stop from draining the life of his dearest baby girl. His wife had died, leaving him a little girl in her stead. And after he had hunted them down and killed them, the highly regarded and swiftest of hunters retired to become a school warden. He kept vampires away from this academy, hence Amu's speedy enrollment. Ikuto was a special case.

"I suggest you _do_ leave though," the headmaster regained his composure. "I don't want any attention drawn here."

"So you won't help me?" Ikuto's calm exterior dropped a little bit. "I need to hide - "

"You've always hidden."

"But I want to stay."

"That's your choice," he replied curtly. "I cannot help you, even if I wanted to. You have to leave if you want to hide. I have already repaid some part of the debt in your being here."

"It's because vampires can't enroll here," Ikuto stood. "It will be the most obvious place, I'm sure of it."

He sighed. "What do you want me to do? Tell them you're not here? They'll already be on their way to search."

"I need time," he started back to the door. "I have a month at the most."

Headmaster Hinamori only waved him off and resumed his work. Ikuto left, a dark cloud surrounding his thoughts. He stood outside for a moment, the night air ruffling his hair with its chilly breeze. As he let his years wander the courtyard he caught glimpse of a light in the last window. He smirked and headed over, an idea already forming in his head.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking you out."<p>

She whipped around, her eyes wide with surprise. Her toothbrush hand froze, foam still on her lips. I stood before her, determination defining my gaze. Amu finally unfroze and a fierce heat spread up on her fair cheeks. She pulled her towel tighter around her torso while the heat spread.

"W-what..." her voice tight, "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"I'm taking," I lightly prodded the area beneath her collarbone, "you out. Tonight."

She threw her toothbrush in the sink and quickly wiped her mouth with a hand towel. "What makes you think I'll go? And get out!"

I let her shove me out of her small bathroom, the door shutting between them. I heard her shift around, rinsing her mouth and quickly toweling her hair. I leaned against the doorframe listening to her heartbeat and the sound of her breaths. It was a beautiful thing, a human being. Especially Amu. I was completely enchanted by her. I couldn't place it, but there was this...this feeling that only she could bring out. I knocked on the door.

"What?" Amu began to dress.

"I'm taking you out."

"I got that." She was annoyed.

"That's all I'm telling you."

She paused, muttered a curse under her breath, and replied, "I'm not going then."

"You will come."

"No, I'm actually not."

I didn't reply.

A few moments passed before she pulled the door open. She stalked past me, dumping her used clothes and towels into a basket. Her jogging pants and heavy sweatshirt were probably meant to irritate me. She began to blow-dry her damp hair and when finished, she finally faced me. I met her gaze.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amu took a deep breath. "I'm about to sleep, dammit! A-and it's nearly midnight - "

"11:45."

" - it's past curfew! I can't possibly go out now. Come back and ask me at a more reasonable time because now I'm going to actually study tonight. I have no time for...for your night adventures!"

Wordlessly, I reached out to her. She blinked and stayed still, but I could immediately see the rush my actions did to her. I pulled a few strands of her hair and leaned down, kissing them and gazing into her eyes so that I could see my reflection. Her breath quickened - just a tad. In a low voice I whispered, "Please Amu...for me."

She seemed to lose her voice for a moment. I dropped her hair and rubbed my thumb across her cheek. Amu bit her lip then finally gave in. "Fine, jeez. I'll go."

I pinched her cheek gently. "Get dressed cutie, we'll be out for quite a while."

She turned with an in audible mutter and waved her hand. "How should I dress?"

"Party dress, babe," I winked at her. "It's a dirty party."

I slipped out of her dorm as soon she whipped a slipper at me, laughing as it hit the door and she groaned.

When I heard silence from her room, I knocked quietly. She called for me to come in. I prepared myself, wondering if she dressed up jokingly or actually legitimately looked...damn, she's really a hot girl. She shyly pulled at her dark mini skirt, blushing and looking anywhere but at me. I didn't even realize a girl like Amu would have an outfit like this.

Her slim torso was exposed, her top half barely covered by a black criss-crossing halter top. A bright red mini-jacket fit loosely over her would-be exposed back and arms. She crossed her legs and the black boots clanked a little with the silver chains that hung off the top. Amu blushed and I realized she wore light make up, her eyes making a sultry appearance and her lips looking full and glossed.

"R-Rima said this would be the simple but hottest look I could pull off without her help," she stammered nervously. "And um, y-you said this would be a 'dirty party' and I'm not exactly sure what you meant by that so I thought you know, 'dirty.' I'm picturing some drag race or something and stuff...I just...I don't know, am I okay?"

"Yeah," I smiled and offered her my hand. "You're super sexy tonight and I really like it."

"Just for tonight!" Amu clarified taking my hand.

I nodded and led her out. "Just for tonight..."

"Will you tell me where we're headed now?"

"A party of some sort," I shrugged vaguely. "No one will know you there. I'll be with you, but if we get separated go to the bar and tell'em you're looking for me."

"B-bar? ! Why are we going there?"

"I want you to discover yourself, Amu," we started out the doors, "I want you to stop being so serious. Live a little, cutie."

"E-eh?"

I pulled her to my car I had conveniently parked just outside. She slid into the seat and I hopped into the other side, starting up the car and began to drive away into the night. I could feel the fear, anxiety, and excitement roll off her. I put my hand over hers reassuringly, causing her to jump.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever," I murmured softly, "because if your laughter, your abusive language, your smile stops...the world will surely lose something."

"What? I didn't catch that last part."

"Nothing," I smiled.

When we arrived I pulled into a dark lot and parked. Amu gave me a curious look but I shook my head and we were on our way to a darker tunnel. Amu slid her hand into mine, nervous but curious as well. She squeezed my hand as we began to see more people appear and hurry down the tunnel. A weak light was lit every few yards but it didn't help much. I could see fine but I'm sure Amu couldn't. It began to get louder and more crowded and I pulled Amu through, slipping inside where the noise hit us like an invisible force.

"What is this?" She shouted to me - she didn't need to, I could hear her perfectly fine.

"Welcome to the Underground," I grinned devilishly. "Let loose for once, no one knows you here."

"W-what are you talking about?" She was close...and probably regretting her dress choice.

We joined the throng of people by the bar. I let go of her hand and smirked, ordering a drink. "Hey there cutie, I'm Chitose. What's your name?"

She gave me a weird look. "I-Ikuto, what are you - "

I raised my eyebrows. "Ikuto? Strange name for a girl."

"No!" Amu blinked then sighed, staring at me hard and narrowed her eyes. I allowed some of my confidence to slip into her aura. She leaned against the bar and an impish smirk found its way to her lips. "Hatsumi."

"Hatsumi," I repeated. "Beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Oh, I'm no lady," she purred, "the opposite maybe..."

She leaned forward and ran a hand through my hair, her hand pausing at the base of my neck. She drew our faces close, biting her bottom lip. I pinched her cheek and pulled away. "Have fun, Hatsumi."

I turned away as a crowd formed on the dance floor. There were loud cheers and the spotlight was put to the dancers. I watched as they moved with each other, each in sync like a practiced duo though it was more likely they had never met before. That's what music did to people, bringing their bodies closer and adding their own rhythm. Out of the corner of my eye, Amu edged closer, watching with interest and slowly swaying to the beat. And then she did the unimaginable.

She joined in.

She shook off her jacket and twirled in between the girl and boy, immediately becoming the new center of attention. The girl battled it out until Amu had been proven better and another dancer joined in, the girl changing partners. Amu paid no need, her hips swaying and her hands occasionally brushing on the boy. He danced with her, not caring who his partner was and both changed partners again.

I downed my drink, a tiny buzz and then stood. I joined the fray, nodding to the beat and letting myself get enveloped into it. Then I myself hopped into the dance floor, girls began screaming in excitement. I pulled the dark hat off her partner, setting it on my own head and becoming her new partner. If she was surprised, she hid it well. I reached out to her with my mind, feeling the adrenaline flow and the magic of music guide her.

Together we danced a heated dance, holding each other, drawing apart and circled around the other like a predator on the prowl. We became the only two dancing and the crowd watched with vivid attention, their excitement and amazement practically flying off them. I felt the jealous stares of them, both genders wanting to be in the duo. I twirled her around and then pulled her to my chest. She twisted around in my arms and slid her hands around my waist so we sashayed our hips against each other.

"Nice moves, Chitose," she murmured into my ear.

I leaned down as she tipped her head back, my lips at her throat. The scent of her blood was close, sweet and intoxicating me. I bit her neck gently, causing a startled gasp to escape her lips. I pulled back with a smirk and she whirled away from my arms. Her body was like a dancers' dream, the ice skating kicking in as she jumped in the air and I caught her in my arms, her legs wrapping around my torso and tipping her backwards. I felt curve of her back on my hand, spinning us around and pulling her to me again. She giggled and the end of the song came.

"Hatsumi," I whispered so only she could hear.

The crowd broke out in a roar and everyone began to dance as a new song began. We slipped out into the night, running with each other. Her joy lit up her face when she turned to look at me and I grinned back. I quickly pulled her to me, ignoring the rain and together we ran back to my car. I unlocked it and we both slid into the seats. She panted heavily, laughing and wiping the water from her face.

Her make up had smeared and black tears of water dripped down her cheeks but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Both of us were laughing, still feeling the energy of the Underground. I looked at her, taking in the details of her face and remembering this moment. She pulled back her stringy pink strands of hair and grinned at me, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Thanks Ikuto," she said breathlessly. "This...this was the best night of my life! I didn't even think..."

"I watched," I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. The car hummed and I turned the heat up for her. "You really are something, Hatsumi."

"Oh, hush," she kept her hands over the warm draft from the air vents. "I was really scared and nervous, like what if I make a fool of myself? But I just pretended I was skating and I just...I can't believe I did that!"

"It's two in the morning," I ran my hand through my wet hair. "I told you we'd be out late."

"It was totally worth it," she sighed contentedly. "I really had fun."

"Oh, Amu," I sighed and stared out the front. The rain is really peaceful, I thought. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm hopelessly in love with you."

She giggled. "What?"

"It's true," I smiled looking at her. "I'm in love with you."

Her playful expression sobered as she soaked in my words. For a few tense moments, the only sound between us was the sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the car. I only gazed at her, waiting for her answer. Conflicting emotions began to flicker in her aura but it was clear in her eyes. I leaned towards her and came in close.

"Would you slapped me if I kissed you?"

A wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

I leaned forward and cupped her chin in my hand, pressing my lips against hers and closing my eyes. I heard her heart speed up at my touch and drew back into my seat. I watched her eyelids flutter open and she stared at me. I smirked.

"You didn't slap me."

Amu swallowed, her jaw tightening. She was nervous. A little unsure and slightly confused. She was also probably wondering why I did what I did. I chuckled and focused on the car, backing out and zipping off into the night. She folded her hands into her lap, staring out the window, probably thinking and sorting her thoughts.

I blinked in surprise as my hands trembled on the wheel. I steadied them instantly and wondered briefly, for a moment, if this was fear. Of the unknown? I tightened my hands on the wheel. I was just unsure of what to do, that was all. What I did next relied on Amu's choice.

I parked my car in the school garage and let Amu out. She nodded silently as she stepped onto the pavement. I locked the car and shoved the keys in my pocket. I draped my coat over her and pulled out the umbrella from my side, holding it over her head when we stepped outside.

Inside the dorm, she let me in to dry. She threw me a towel and we both sat down. Afterwards she turned on the light in the kitchen flipper searched through the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out some fruit bits and hopped onto a chair. I say across from her, watching her eat. She gave me a strange look but said nothing.

"Hey, can I stay for the night?"


	27. What a night!

**! ! ! WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING ! ! !**

* * *

><p>There is actually some mild (really mild) <em><span>lemony<span>_ stuff going on after the first few paragraphs so if you're really not comfortable with it you don't have to read it. This part is just for fun and I think it's the right time so it's _**not necessary to read**_.

* * *

><p>The world was muffled but I could feel the sun's heat on my skin. My head throbbed strangely and inside I felt the blood pulsing through my veins. The grass on my backside had created moisture on my thin shirt and soaked through my back. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting in the sudden light then stated up above at the blue sky. I furrowed my brow, confused and lost. When did I get here?<p>

"Hey, are you okay mister?"

I turned my head slowly, my eyes roaming the landscape. A little boy stood aways from me, curious and concerned. His hair was a dark mess his eyes shone a strange golden tint, reminding me of a certain someone from not too long ago. His clothes were loose on his small body while his feet remained bare. I stared at him for a moment then sat up. He was probably an orphaned kid or a street rat. I looked around some more. I didn't remember this at all. In the middle of nowhere, this field of grass was all I could see.

"Mister?"

I returned my attention to the boy and regarded him cooly. "I am fine, little boy. Where are your parents?"

"Dead." He shrugged. "I live by myself."

"No siblings? Family?" I raised by eyebrow.

"Nope," he shook his head. "Just me."

I nodded then stood and brushed my legs off. "Good luck kid."

"Wait, mister!" He took a few steps closer. "What are you doing here? No one comes here."

I looked at him again. "I don't know."

"What's your name mister?"

That caught me by surprise. He stared at me expectantly. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Nice name, mister!" He cheered up significantly. "I'm Yoru!"

I smiled. "Yoru, do you believe in monsters?"

* * *

><p>"Ikuto!" I snapped out of my reverie. Amu frowned.<p>

"What?"

"I probably just made ten sexual references between you and me and you didn't say anything." She sipped her drink and popped another grape into her mouth. "What's got you dazing?"

I shrugged. "You're not always interesting."

She blinked. "What?"

"Even I can get distracted easily, Amu," I leaned forward across the counter. "Your childlike innocence keeps me around; but only a woman could satisfy my desires."

Her jaw clenched. She was mad now. In a tight voice, she said, "Then maybe you should leave."

"Why are you so upset?" I questioned lightly. "Have I made you mad, Amu?"

I heard her blood rushing through her veins, the anger coursing up like an angry river. Her face became mildly pink. "Ikuto."

"Yes, dear?" In a flash, I was behind her, close to her with a hand on her arm. Her sweet scent wafted towards me, causing my hunger to rise.

She didn't answer though. She was getting warm and I could practically feel her angry aura now.

"What does my little kitty desire?" I purred in her ear. She stiffened. I ran my fingers along her shoulders and paused on her neck. The blood vessels throbbed and pulsed under my touch. "Does she want..." I spun her around, lifted her onto the counter with a devious smirk, and leaned over her, "a kiss perhaps?"

She began sitting up again but I pushed her down, keeping my hands on her shoulders and locking our gazes.

"Does she want," I leaned closer and gently nipped her neck causing her to gasp, "a bite?"

Her heart rate sped.

I ran my hand down across her body and paused between her legs. "Or is my kitty..." I slipped a hand between her thighs. "...in heat?"

My gaze still held onto hers, my compulsion fogging her head. Her eyes were becoming unfocused - I let go. Her breathing was heavy and heat warmed between my hands. She squirmed uncomfortably then blinked. She squealed in surprise and sat up, crossing her legs and shoving her hands between her thighs. Heat flushed her cheeks.

"I-_Ikuto!_"

I had already pulled back, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed. I smiled with a shrug. "Just teasing."

Amu wouldn't look up. She only squirmed a little and tightened and loosened her legs, her embarrassment increasing. "W-what..."

"If you're really going to ask what you're feeling," I chuckled, "it's because you're horny now."

"E-eh? !" Amu bit her lip.

"Come on now, Amu," I smirked. "You know what that is, don't you?"

"O-of course," she stuttered. "I just, I mean, um..._hgnnn_..."

I tried to not laugh at her. Amu really was innocent. That's one of the things I loved about her. I tilted her head back with my fingers. "Do you want something?"

"N-no," she bit her lip, crossing her ankles tightly.

"Do you want it to stop?"

She hesitated. "...y-yeah."

I pressed her lips with mine, my hands going around her waist. Her whimper echoed in my ears and I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms going around my neck and getting entangled in my hair. I set her down on the bed, slowly leaning over her all while my lips never left hers. Her hands pulled me down on top of her and we both felt the same heated passion.

I pulled away and slowly kissed her neck, running my fangs along her soft skin. Her legs tightened around my waist whilst her hands curled into fistfuls of my shirt. She pushed me away and pulled my shirt off, admiring my body with her eyes. I smiled, doing the same to her and unclasped her bra.

"H-hey...!"

"Don't be shy," I murmured. "I think you're beautiful."

When it was off, we were both still. I admired her little body, the dips and curves. I was mildly surprised at the crescent shaped mark beneath her breast. She blushed and covered her chest with her hands. I kissed her fingers and held them to my lips.

"Amu," I whispered.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>She was curled up on her side in the embrace of my arm. Her head rested on my chest while her hand was held in mine. I held our hands up in the window as the sun rose in the sky. She sleepily smiled and tightened her fingers around mine.<p>

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Best morning in a long time," I kissed the back of her hand.

"Really?"

"Really," I kissed her head. "Were you scared?"

"A little," she admitted. "But...it was, um, good. I think."

"You think?" I looked down at her. She peered back at me, tilting her head back. I smirked my usual smirk. "I'll have you know, I'm a beast in bed."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she laughed. "Whatever, you were okay."

"Okay?" I was mock offended. "I was fantastic!"

"If that's what you think..." she curled back into her sleeping position with a smirk of her own.

I groaned and pulled the blankets off, exposing her to the cold. She shrieked as I pulled her off the bed in my arms - stark naked no less - and we continued into the bathroom. I started the shower to a warm temperature and then shut the bathroom door. Amu stood covering her body like Aphrodite on a seashell, goosebumps covering her skin. I grinned and pulled her into the shower with me.

"I-Ikuto? ! " I shut the shower door and pressed her against the cold shower wall.

"Shh," I pressed a finger to her lips.

"B - "

I shook my head. Wordlessly, I kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, her shoulders and stopped at her neck. "Can I?"

"I-I can't really say no," she attempted to be tough.

I straightened and looked in her eyes with seriousness. "Amu, it's your choice. If you don't want me to, I won't."

"I-I...yes," she licked her lips. "But after I wash myself. I..." she lowered her eyes, "I feel dirty."

"You're not dirty," I sighed. I stepped back and let her go into the stream of water.

Amu was quiet, rubbing shampoo and conditioner in her hair then rinsing it out. She then began washing her body with a washcloth and I just couldn't resist anymore. She squeaked as she felt it poke her.

"I-Ikuto!" She stammered for the umpteenth time. "Here? ! Now?"

I chuckled. "You're doing this to me, you know."

"M-m-me?" She was surprised of course. My innocent and cute Amu.

"You're so beautiful," I said in a low voice. "We're already naked, we might as well."

"What if someone hears us?" Her eyes widened.

I snorted and took the washcloth from her hands, rubbing it over her bare shoulders and sighing. "No one will," I cleaned her chest, massaging both mounds and getting a breathy sigh from her. "It's early."

"O-okay," I smiled at her reply and pulled her close again, my hard on between us. She blushed again, her face going pink all over. I kissed her cheeks and laughed.

"You're so adorable," I pushed her wet hair back. "Ready?"

"Yeah," she put her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>[AN] Well, my first mild lemon. I don't know, maybe I'll make another side story to describe their night together but whatever. If I have time or whatnot. Hope you enjoyed~ my school is over so expect more updates soon!

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Chara is not mine.

~_lonelybutlovely_


	28. A True Knight

"Hotori?"

The blond boy stood to attention. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you learned anything...new?"

"Nothing of significance, sir," he replied curtly. "There are no threats that I am currently aware of, however I will check with - "

"No, no," he shook his head. "That's not what I mean."

Tadase was confused. "What do you mean?"

The headmaster sighed. "Do you realize that Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a vampire?"

He blinked and paled. "I-I-I was not aware - "

"It's alright Tadase," he said gently. "He isn't just any vampire, Tadase, he's a royal. A pure blood."

"I-I thought the academy was barred to vampires - "

"It is," he nodded, "however, he is a...special case. He's strong, an old vampire with a very powerful heritage."

"Is there something I should do about him?" Tadase asked still reeling from shock. "He is dangerously close to - "

"I know," he let out a lengthy sigh at that.

He turned and looked at the small photo on his desk, picking it up and studying it. Amu was young, only two or three. She had a cherry held out as an offering to the camera while he held her up. Her lips were deep red from all the cherries and her fingers had become sticky. Her hair was tied up in two little pigtails and an innocent light twinkled in her eyes.

It was simple back then, taking her away from danger while hiding it from her as well. She was always in danger since he was - or at least had been - the top vampire hunter and she was his kin. Especially ever since the attack, he had become protective of her and afraid of what would happen once she was out in the world on her own. He could at least watch her closely now. Distancing himself from family and friends...it was a difficult thing to do.

"Sir...?"

"There isn't much you could do Tadase," he set it down. "You're good friends with her, right?"

"Just as you commanded - "

"Tadase." The headmaster looked at the young man who stood before him; one trained and raised to protect. "Do you like being friends with Amu?"

He stared at the headmaster with more confusion. "I believe she has a good heart."

"Tadase, are you her friend for me or you?"

"She is a good friend," he relented. "I really am glad to be in her good graces."

He knew that was probably all he would get from him. "How are your studies? Do you have any requests?"

"No, sir," came his quick reply.

"Is there anything you would like?" He asked kindly. "Anything at all."

He shook his head. "I am content with everything you have already given to me. There is nothing else I desire at the moment."

"Alright," he yawned. "You're dismissed, Hotori."

He disappeared into the hall, shutting the door behind him. The hum of students filled his ears as he rejoined the crowd. Lunch time. Amu was sure to be around. He had become a little nervous to learn that her companion Ikuto was a vampire. A powerful pure blood at that.

He would be sure to keep a watchful eye now and suddenly the headmasters' knowledge came back to him. Why would the headmaster only tell him that he was such a creature now? It was already late into the year...how could HE not know? He was usually adept at distinguishing vampires by now. Ikuto never have any indication of being a vampire, but with his power must have kept it well hidden and it escaped his notice.

"Tadase-kun, " Kara greeted him with a bright smile. "I was looking all over for you!"

Kara was the captain of the girls swimming team. Being one of the fastest girls at the academy, she was popular and well liked. Her dark hair was always down unless she was in the pool. Her amber eyes sparkled with interest. He knew of her romantic interest but he had none other than that of a friend.

"What is it, Kara?"

"I have some new techniques for muscle strengthening in practice," she brushed her hair back. "I wanted to show you them before I told everyone and see if you liked them."

"You should show me about half an hour before practice," Tadase smiled. He was a 'manager' of some sort for the swim and organized the events and competitions they joined. "I'll show up earlier and wait for you."

"Cool," she giggled. "Wanna go get lunch with me and chat? The lunch here is getting boring."

He shook his head and politely turned her down. "I have many things to get down if I want to show up early."

"We don't have to do it before practice," she insisted. "We can just move it after practice - "

"Then we wouldn't be able to show it to your teammates," Tadase laughed. "I'll meet you later, Kara."

"Oh, alright," she pouted.

When they parted, he began his search for his pink haired friend. He would have to spend more time with her since Ikuto was a vampire and could turn any minute. She probably had no idea she was in the presence of a dangerous monster. And as his job to protect her, he would just have to stay by her side and drop some clubs. Speaking of which, he could probably just drop swimming. It took a lot of time and there were lots of meets and tournaments that took away his time from the academy. He needed to be nearer to Amu anyway.

"Tadase!" A familiar voice called to him.

"Amu?" He smiled at her as she waved to him. "I was just looking for you."

"Funny, I was looking for you too," she laughed. It was funny how her laugh was different. It dipped up and down in seconds but held its own sounds. It was pleasant, he thought. "Wanna have some lunch? I have a free hour afterwards so we can go out of town but only if you're not busy."

"Sure we can, Amu," she looped an arm through his. "But I drive."

"Pssh, fine," she rolled her eyes. "But I'm definitely getting to choose the place."

"Of course you can, hime-sama," she blushed at that. Just an innocent girl... "Just promise me you have a good taste in food."

"Are you kidding? I have a wonderful taste in food!"

"One would hope," he murmured. _I_ _hope you stay this way, Amu_.

* * *

><p>[<strong>A<strong>/**N**] I've been going on a lot of trips and such so I haven't had much time to write anything orz

~_lonelybutlovely_


	29. Expecting a Girl? !

[**A**/**N**]: I don't know if you guys even want me writing anymore since I'm so slow and horrible （ ; ; ）but thank you for sticking with me! Um, idk but if I get this typesetting job for a manga scanalator I might have a lot of time taken from my writing orz I still love writing this story and hope to wrap it up soon!

~_lonelybutlovely_

* * *

><p>"Where the heck were you yesterday?"<p>

"Ah, I was a bit...tied up yesterday," Ikuto shrugged. "It happens."

He sighed. "I called you a few times; there's a new girl on campus and she's a super babe!"

"I've got myself a girlfriend now," he informed him. "Remember?"

"The cute little pinkette?" Kukai laughed. "I knew you guys were becoming friends but I didn't think you'd become that - especially since she's a little...small."

"I don't know Kukai, you can't judge by appearances."

"I'm all about looks," he answered wistfully, "any pretty lady catches my eye."

"I know that too well," Ikuto crossed his arms. "Who's your girlfriend now anyway? I lost track a few times..."

"Well, I think I'll start with the new beauty - "

"Kukai, your girlfriend."

"What about her? I mean, she's pretty cute but she does everything I tell her. No resistance. Who wants a girl like that? No passion or fire at all. Not me!"

Ikuto rolled his his eyes. "You might wanna apologize..."

"Why? I guess we can break up, it's not like she really mattered anyway. It's almost like a little game with her - "

"K-kookie bear?"

"Oh, _shit_."

"I...I have a girlfriend to get to so..." Ignoring his pleading look, he slipped away from the couple.

"You...you don't l-like me? !" Her voice was high-pitched and on the verge of tears. "I-I love you and I never - hic - never wanted anyone else b-but you! Wha-what did I do wrong, kookie bear?"

Ikuto shook his head and went off to find his love. She was easy to locate; a hard working student that kept to herself could only be found in one place. He opened the door to the library and inhaled the scent of old books and the pleasant sound of pages turning. But a sweet strawberry wafted towards him from the secluded corner where he found her curled up on a bean bag fast asleep, one thin volume tucked under her arm.

His lips curled up with an unstoppable smile. His cute little Amu...so innocent and pure. Falling in love with her wasn't really nothing he expected, a silly identity mistake found ways to a new journey. It was really a pleasant time for him - it had been a while since he could remember the last time it was this peaceful. No crazy family, no murderous urges...it was nice.

"..._ngn_..."

He returned his attention to his sleeping girlfriend and crouched down, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Such a peaceful and open expression; like a small child, he thought. The touch of his cold fingertips brushing against her skin raised goosebumps on her neck. She curled up tighter.

"...Ikuto..."

He listened closer.

"...you...baka neko..."

He pulled her cheek. "Oi, who you calling stupid?"

"Wah..." she shook her head slowly and opened her eyes. She squinted at him and frowned, "Ikuto what are you doing?"

"I was bored so I came to play, Amu~chii!"

"Oh god, please don't call me that," she blushed. She yawned and pushed him away, sitting up right. She looked around at her surroundings and then looked back at him. "What time is it?"

"Time to play with me!"

"Aren't you acting a bit immature?" Rolling her eyes, she stood and stretched her arm over head. Her eyes widened as she looked out the window, "My, I've slept a very long time."

"You were gone for the last two classes..."

"Are you stalking me?" She gathered her books in her arms. Ikuto trailed after her as she checked them out and then started down the hallway. "What do you want? I have to study and ask Rima for notes."

"I'm bored..."

"Go bother someone else!" Amu hissed. "I have to study!"

"Why do you always study?" He pouted, unaffected by her bad mood. "You're already smart and I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

"That's like, cheating," Amu said as they crossed to the hallway downstairs. "I can't do that."

"How is it cheating? I already know everything."

"Exactly!" Amu blew a strand of her hair from her eyes. "You're like, four hundred years old - "

"Am I?" Ikuto thought about it. "I'm not _that_ old, Amu."

"The point is that you're not really here to learn," she harrumphed. "It's all like a game to you, Ikuto, not everything is a game."

"_You_ weren't a game," he murmured.

She was quiet after that.

"Amu!"

"Eh? Tadase?" Amu raised her eyebrows. "Where did you come from?"

"I have two tickets to the play," he held up a small envelope. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tomorrow night."

"A play?" Ah, a soft spot for plays. Ikuto rolled his eyes. Amu smiled. "Of course I'll go with you! I really adore plays...so many pretty costumes, dancers..."

"Cool," he smiled back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around five, okay?"

"I'll be waiting!" Amu laughed as he was pulled into a group of girls in uniform. Ikuto eyed them then returned his gaze to Amu.

"Hnn." Ikuto walked ahead of her.

Amu gave him a questionable look but continued on to her dorm. Ikuto was uncharacteristically silent while they walked together. As they crossed to the girls hall, Headmaster Hinamori stopped them.

"Ah-ah, Ikuto you can't be following my little darling around - "

"U-Uncle!" She blushed. "Don't call me that here!"

"It's against the rules for boys to cross to the girls hall!" He shook his finger. "Now off you go, my little darling is off to study and you're nothing but a bother!"

Amu groaned in embarrassment. "He was only escorting me, Uncle. He's off to his own dorm now, aren't you Ikuto?"

Ikuto sighed. "Fine, yeah, whatever. See you later."

When he was out of sight, her uncle turned to her. "Now, Amu, he's a bit shady that fellow."

"But I thought you liked him - "

"Ah, but walking a girl back to her dorm with no others? Nonetheless, walking you back by himself with no witnesses! It's dangerous, Amu. I'll be watching both of you carefully now!"

"Jeez," she sighed as he stepped off. "Men are ridiculous creatures."

She continued down the hall by herself and fumbled with the keys in her pocket. As she shoved them into the lock, the door was pulled open, her hand along with it. The books went tumbling and so did she. Sprawled on the floor, Amu groaned and rolled into a sitting position. She looked up at the culprit and widened her eyes.

Utau looked down at her with unreadable eyes. "So you're my roommate?"


	30. Problem

[**A**/**N**]: Ahh, gomen, gomen! It's been a while, but I've been super busy! Here's a chapter I hope you're not too upse review if you're a real big fan...

* * *

><p>"Hmm..."<p>

I looked at the other girl from head to toe, analyzing her personality and rank. A timid person obviously, she didn't say much and quickly moved from my path. She was a little warmer than most humans, but maybe it was because she was one of those types that blushed easily. She was the headmasters niece so that placed her pretty much at the top, though she didn't really flaunt it. Her rank was probably hardly even known.

I twirled a strand of my blonde hair with my finger, deep in thought. She must have at least two or three friends from all this time, she looks the type to be a quiet but amusing person. Ah, she must be smart too considering the books she had in her arms! Her room was simple but cute; she must be a bit childish and innocent too. She probably didn't even have sex yet at her age. How cute.

"Is there something wrong?" She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

I stood from the chair and offered my hand. "My name is Hoshina Utau and I'm your roommate."

She shook my hand lightly. "Ah, my name is Hinamori Amu. Pleased to meet you."

A docile nature with excellent manners. "I'm sorry I wasn't here before, I had some things to attend to."

"No worries," Amu smiled with relief. A topic she could talk about. "I was informed by my uncle when I began so no need to explain."

"Great," I smiled back, crossing my arms. "How is it here? It's an elite school and I've heard various things about it."

I've never attended this school. The Headmaster Hinamori is a vampire hunter so of course I would never even attempt to - but this year he allowed me to enter and I had no idea why. Being curious, I enrolled as a student here. I had never met him, we had only exchanged letters. This school was heavily warded and infamous in my community, a bit of a legend.

I had received a mysterious letter and surprisingly an acceptance letter had been given to me. I'm searching for my brother so I didn't come right away, I was digging around in Russia with rumors that a vampire similar to Ikuto's description had been sighted fleeing into the large forest. It had been my only lead after his trail had disappeared nearly a decade ago in Italy. I'm pretty much open to anything pertaining to his location.

But still, the invitation to an anti-vampires academy was too much of a temptation to refuse. I had to come here as soon as I wrapped up my investigations. It was a false lead, but I still wouldn't give up. We were a dying line and needed more heirs. And I loved him, with all my heart. (If I had one.) He's always been a fool, but I'm sure he'll come around. I'm just glad that idiot hasn't found a girl he fancied enough that he'd stay for her in the face of danger. All these teen romance novels of vampires and humans mixing made me blanch. Petty lies and pretty words really turned stupid humans even _dumber_ than they were before.

"...but my classes are pretty simple," she shrugged and wiped off her glasses that had fallen. "I don't mind it here."

"Ah, I think I might like it here," I smiled pleasantly knowing I had only half-heard what she had said. What could the headmaster possibly want with me? "I hope we get along, Hinamori."

"Nah, just call me Amu," she smiled tugging her hair absentmindedly. "I'm going to do some homework, but do you need any help?"

"Actually, yes," I tilted my head a bit and frowned, "I have no clue where the headmaster has his office."

"He didn't greet you on the way in?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, a few faculty members helped me."

"I can take you there," she offered with a gentle smile.

Ah, a nice girl. She's not detestable or extremely chatty as I requested them not to be. She's a girl who wouldn't gossip if she noticed if I left suddenly in the middle of the night - it'd be rare for her to catch me, but it happens. She probably has a nice boyfriend and some super polite friends that giggled a lot. That's just the way these types of girls are. I smiled.

"Thanks, when can you show me?"

"Now, actually," Amu tugged her scarf. "But I do take the outside path so it'll be chilly."

I put on a light jacket. "Will this suffice?"

"Yeah," she opened the door for me. "Let's go, I'm sure he'll still be in."

Locking the door behind us, she set off down the hallway. It was really spaced off from the others I realized. She had almost this entire wing to herself - and she hadn't had a roommate since she started. She must be special - or just really rich. I didn't notice anything that would signify it though. I wasn't able to get any information on her beforehand either. (A new thing for me, it totally caught me by surprise.) This was almost..._exciting_.

"He's my uncle," I caught her saying as I tried to determine her heritage and status.

"Oh, is he?" I was genuinely caught off-guard. "I was wondering why you got a room all to yourself."

She blushed, fidgeting with her scarf as we reentered the building. "It's my uncle...he always wants what's best for me. He's always spoiled me. He trained me in self-defense a few years ago, let me practice archery for a few summers, and once he forced me to chop all his firewood when we stayed in the ski slopes last winter."

"He sounds tough," I remarked. Though I couldn't blame him; a retired vampire slayer headmaster that had pretty much no family probably wanted to be prepared. I was on my way to figure out why I was here.

"Ahh~ I know," she sighed as we stopped before a double-doorway. "But he spoils me a lot now; insisted I attend this academy. I'm not even sure what I want to really major in. He says he'll let me take anything anytime. I won't ever have to stress about money."

"I never stressed about money," I shrugged as she turned the doorknob. "I'm quite wealthy you see."

"So I've heard," she opened the door and allowed me to go first. "Well, here's my uncle."

"Amu? Ah, you brought your new roommate." He looked up from his desk. "I was just about to call for her."

"Headmaster Hinamori," I greeted with a placid smile.

"Thank you, Amu," he set down his pen. "You may leave."

She almost jumped in surprise. "O-oh, yeah, I'm just going to do my homework. See you later."

When she was gone, I stepped before him and regarded him coolly. "Why?"

"I am going to put you under a blood oath," he murmured. "You and I have a mutual problem."

I arched my eyebrow in surprise. "Oh, what could that be?"

"Your brother."


	31. Hot and Bothered

[A/N] _YOOOO_ this is literally **_JUST_** **sexually** **toned** **frustration** between them and kind of soft _**graphic**_ stuff as I plow through this story. I'm just updating it and I hope you're not too upset. I just kinda kept going until I had no more words to put in. Sorry I took a long break before; school started and you know just how scatter brained I can be! I'm going on a break anyhow. Enjoy this fluffy little chapter. ((It'll probably be a little while longer until I actually update it with a legitimately important story chunk.))

**_THIS REALLY ISN'T NECESSARY TO READ. IT'S ONLY FOR PLEASURE._**

-_lonelybutlovely_

* * *

><p>"Is that who I think it is?"<p>

I turned with surprise, finding him stealing a kiss seconds after. I jumped and pulled away. "What-?"

He kissed me again, pulling me to him then kissing my forehead. "I wanted to see you."

"Don't you have other things to do?" I asked interlacing my fingers into his. I tugged him along anyway.

"I just want you," he murmured behind me.

My heart fluttered at his words. I didn't hear that often. We traversed outside as the fun set. He pulled me into him and held me tight. I blinked with confusion. "Ikuto...?"

"I...I love you."

"Can you loosen up a little bit? I can't understand what you're saying."

He released me, but kept his hands around my backside. He closed his eyes for a moment and stood as still as a statue. I stole this moment to capture his features in my memory. His chiseled cheeks that were like pale stone were smooth and soft to my touch. The lips I kissed were gentle when they met mine and curved into a small frown. His hair was dark and hung down his face in thin strands, each one like silky string when I ran my fingers through it.

He opened his eyes. I was almost startled by their ruby tinge. He studied me with his eyes, putting me in a trancelike state. I wasn't struck with fear oddly enough; this was just something he was and I was fine with that. I accepted it as easy as I would with someone that had blue eyes. I'm really crazy.

He locked my gaze and blinked so blue eyes stared back at me. He tentatively reached up and brushed my hair away from my face.

"I feel like this is all just some crazy ass dream," he whispered quietly. "That if I do too much you'll just disappear. You're just so beautiful I feel like I'll be punished if I touch you. But you're here before me and I haven't been struck down by lightening...I can scarcely believe it."

"Ikuto..." my stomach flipped in knots. He was really romantic when he wasn't acting like a teenage boy. It was breathtaking when he said things like this.

"But I feel as if..." He frowned. "As if this is just the calm before the storm."

"Why?" I whispered leaning into his chest. It was silent until he spoke. His voice reverberated through his empty chest.

"You're too good for me," he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "This happiness...I don't deserve it. I'm a monster. And I love you."

I pulled back and looked at him through furious eyes. "Everyone deserves to be happy. You're no different."

"You are just being naive," he pulled away with a sigh, turning away from me. "I want you so much it screws up my thinking, I just want to be with you all the time; I don't want anyone else being you. I can even imagine being without you. I feel like you complete me. Just everything about you...it makes me fall in love with you over and over again. I don't want anything to ever happen to you."

"What are you trying to say?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "As much as I want to, I won't always be here to protect you."

"Yeah? _And?"_

"I don't want to get you hurt," he exhaled sharply. "You're human, vulnerable. There are others of my kind that would attack you to get to me."

I fidgeted uncertainly. What was he saying now?

"I'm old Amu," he laughed mirthlessly. "I've made enemies. Powerful enemies. And even though I can easily defeat them, if they got their hands on you and hurt you..." He trailed off and ran his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "I don't know what I would do. And i-if they...if they..."

He began to shake. I put a hand on his arm. "Ikuto - "

"I don't think I'd be able to live if you died!" He exclaimed with exasperation. "This is pretty much my first time being so happy...it's not even real to me. Being with you is like some lucid dream I never want to wake up from. And if I lost you I don't think I could live - "

"You're such an idiot," I hit him. "We don't have to be a stupid story; why can you just think we'll just be happy? Like, not everything has to be like some stupid drama."

'_Look, I'm immortal. You're mortal. You're going to grow old and when...when you're dead I don't think I could cope being without you.' _His thoughts swam in my head with unspoken emotions flowing before my eyes. He wiped away a tear from my face and sighed. I felt a part of his loneliness when he transferred his feelings to me, a small part of my heart hurting as if I were the one to be alone. His fear was deep and he knew he'd only despair when I wasn't here anymore.

'_I'm sorry_,' I said lacing my fingers back between his. '_You're right; this won't work out, will it?' _I laughed in my head,smiling sadly on the outside. '_I'm just being selfish. You probably regret - '_

'_I don't regret a single moment I've spent with you,' _he cut me off. '_Don't ever think I regret falling in love with you because I want to share the rest of your life together by your side. No matter what. I don't care how you look, I just want to know you love me like I love you.'_

"More than anything," I said aloud.

Ikuto brushed my hair down with his hand and pulled me into another hug. "Let's go inside, you're cold."

I nodded and we made our way back to the dorms. He tugged me to my room as the tense air between us dissipated. I smiled. Living in the moment was really how you should live. If you constantly worry about the future, how can you enjoy the present?

"Oh, wait," I slowed down. He turned to me with a pouting lip.

"I want you right now."

"D-don't be so whiny," I stuttered to his sudden confession.

"You're so cute, I want to ravish your insides and do so many dirty things to you - "

"O-oh my god, stop it!" I flushed red at the dirty (_graphic_) thoughts flowing into my head from his. "My roommate came today, jeez. We - you can't just come and go as you please anymore. She'll get suspicious and might report you."

"So?" He shrugged. "I'll come back every night and eat you right up!"

He licked my cheek zipping behind me and nibbling my earlobe. Unwillingly I shivered with pleasure as tingles ran up my spine. I caught my breath for a second knowing this perverted idiot wouldn't stop if I protested or not. His thoughts sent delicious and desirable feelings into my body while he nipped my shoulder. My breaths came in shallow pants as he breathed into my hair, puling my body against his. An involuntary gasp of bliss echoed down the empty hallway.

"I want you," he repeated into my ear. "_Now_."

In this state I was ready to do anything to release the heat building up in my groins. Unbelievably I pushed it down and reluctantly pulled away from him. I calmed the tremor of my fluttering heart and held my chilly hands to my burning cheeks. "I-I-I'm _not_ having sex in the hallway for everyone to see for gods sake."

"Public sex turns some people on," he bit his bottom lip as he frowned. "I can't believe you resisted my charms."

"I can not believe you wanted t-to do it in the _hallway_," I retorted. "Literally _anyone_ can come this way and if we were in the middle of - "

"So, you wanted to do it in the hallway?" He started to smirk.

"What? No!"

"_Ahh_~ seeing you all hot and bothered really makes it hard to not rip your clothes off and - "

"LA LA LA LA LA!" I stuck my fingers in my ears and sang loudly.

He pulled my hands down and pressed his face to mine. " - screw you until your head spins."

This flirting was really getting me hot and bothered. Which was probably his plan from the start.

Ikuto kissed me, biting my bottom lip and pressing me against the wall. He pulled my hands over my head as if I were trapped and kissed me all over. I blushed again as he came in for another kiss. This time he skillfully slipped his tongue into my mouth, gently playing with mine and letting my hands drop so he could put his hands around my neck. I pulled up for air and he dove for my neck, licking the hollow of my throat and slowly kissing it. He sucked on the side of my neck making me almost buckle my knees as a wave of pleasure swam over me. He pulled me back up and nibbled my throat, pulling the skin between his teeth and blowing his cool breath on the spot before moving onto another.

"_Haah...heh_..." I trembled as his hand found its way to my waist and trailed on my skin.

"God, Amu..." he purred my name after I accidentally bit his tongue when his hand slid up my skirt. "You like it rough, huh? Naughty girl."

"_A-ahh..._" I bucked up unexpectedly against his hand. "We can't..._ah_...be doing this, _hnn_, here."

"You're not exactly _resisting_," he whispered back.

Almost a full minute passed when I abruptly jerked forward, my knees giving way as legs turned to jelly. I panted hard against his chest when he caught me, still twitchy from my release. He chuckled and pulled out his hand shaking off droplets I looked away in embarrassment from. I burned all over my body, my skin must have been steaming!

I sighed with content and looked up to meet his eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear, an amused, but slightly puzzled look dazzling his eyes. I ignored my blissful expression reflected back at me from his eyes and hummed pleasantly.

"You're dirtier than I thought."

"Shut up, bakaneko."


	32. HEY IM BACK HI

"My...brother?" I tipped my head to the side inquisitively. "You have news of my brother?"

He stood from his desk and held a hand to the leather chair in front of it. "Have a seat."

"I don't believe I'll stay - "

"Sit."

I almost hissed in annoyance, but sat down crossing my legs and kept a cool steady gaze. He sat down again and set some papers aside before pulling out a dark box and setting it in the center of his desk. I was curious of course, but kept silent. It was a dark wood carved with intricate designs and painted with flecks of gold. I lifted my eyes to the centerpiece on the lid and lifted an eyebrow. A seal...very ancient from the looks of it. Something from my early days and very powerful as well. He swiveled the box towards me and spoke in a hushed tone.

"You want to retrieve your brother, correct?"

I snorted. "Is it not obvious?"

"Yes or no?"

I almost rolled my eyes. "Yes, headmaster."

"Then we will have a fair exchange."

"Fair exchange? What on earth are you rambling on about old man?" I narrowed my eyes. "You have news of my brother, so you say...but I see no evidence of this. What have you brought me here for? What is this really about?"

"My niece Amu...she's dear to me, but even I know she is no ordinary human." He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on the armrests of the chair. "It was kept a secret before she was even born. A, ah, family legend mostly. Some of the hunter lines have more magic than others...that means more "gifts" than other families. My line, the Hinamori's, we are of a very ancient line. As much as I loathe to admit it, we have the similarity of keeping our lines the way they are by...intermarrying the the family and such."

"Human genetics aren't exactly built for that," I mused lightly.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I was the first of my line to decide to marry for love and my younger sister followed the same suit. Amu's mother. At first there was an outrage, but times have changed and vampires, other beings of your kind, we have settled into this "peaceful" agreement."

As strange as it was, I had eventually seen the wars between "supernatural beings" and humans come to an almost complete peace with each other. Old resentments rose up every now and then, but that was really the nature of greed. This era was unsettlingly quiet and there was less bloodshed than I had ever had in my life. Some humans and "beings" have even married or joined forces; usually it was just one or two every now and then in the past, but now it seemed as common as daylight.

"I have made enemies of many," he said with a small frown, "and I know most feuds will only end with bloodshed and loss on all sides."

"What does this have to do with me?" I was starting to get antsy with all of this. "What's the point?"

"I'm saying many would like to take a stab at me the moment I show any signs of weakness," he lowered his eyes to the box. "My only weakness being my niece."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"I come from a strong line Utau," he didn't look up. "Amu is...unnatural. Her abilities have always been nullified as to not draw attention. I've now put thought into it...would she have been safer if she wasn't raised to be ignorant of her heritage?"

"Amusing," I replied flatly. "She doesn't know anything and you expect her ignorance to save her? That was honestly the stupidest plan I have ever heard of in my entire existence."

"She's very powerful, or at least, she would have been had she been raised as any other huntress would have been brought up." He closed his eyes. "The unnatural abilities before she was even born...Amu is a witch."

My heart stopped. (Metaphorically of course.) "That's a very serious statement, Hinamori."

Witches seem so petty nowadays, but they're one of the most powerful beings out there. Or at least they had been a while back. Most of them died out as time passed (with idiot humans hunting them down and all) or simply fled into hiding. If any were out there they kept a low-profile. They were all so different though, it's hard to pinpoint which side they're on. Part human, part something else, they could blend on either sides of the natural/supernatural kind.

"That's the only explanation," he sighed and pushed the box towards me. "Amu will be in more danger soon - I can feel it. When she was small she'd talk to the all the animals and that seemed normal because our kin can do that though it's exceedingly rare. But she began talking to anything living and started to cause problems with the magic in her. She couldn't even walk; she would make inanimate object move and so many other things only your kind can do."

"But she's human offspring."

"I know. My sister and I decided that we would just have to nullify her abilities with old hunter practices. It was something uncommon, but we poured over every book, document, and paper we could find until we finally found what worked. We don't know how much longer the seal will hold on her powers, but I want someone to be there when they do. An aura like hers won't be hidden easily. She'll attract attention from all kinds of beings and because of that she'll be in danger."

"You're not suggesting I...protect this thing of yours, are you?"

"I want you to protect her and teach her how to survive."

I stood with disbelief. "Why on earth would you think I would do that? I owe you nothing - "

"I know where your brother is, Utau."

I turned away from him. "You lie of course, as humans always do."

"Don't be absurd," he scoffed and looked to me. "I would not call you on such a flimsy reason; I know where he is and I will tell you if you swear an oath."

"Don't talk lightly of such things," I let some age creep into my voice. "Blood oaths cannot be undone. They need only be done in the most desperate of situations."

"Your family is dying," he said matter-of-factly. "Your brother is all that's left to keep your line alive. To preserve your power."

A truth even I couldn't ignore. My searches became more and more desperate as time went on because my family was dying and everything Hinamori said was true. I needed my brother. And if everything else was true as well...I exhaled slowly before I said anything else. His heartbeat was steady and even. Had mine still been beating it would have been pounding like a train. "What is required of this oath of yours?"

Tension melted from his shoulders. "It's a simple request: protect my niece for the remainder of her life."

"And in exchange...?"

"Receiving the location of your brother to save your dying line."

"How do I know - "

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ikuto?"<p>

"Hmm?"

I ran my fingers through his soft hair, twirling it between my fingers and untangling the loose ends. He rested his head on my lap while I studied my notes, but I couldn't really focus. Between all of this crazy chaotic stuff going on, I still had exams to study for and nothing was going to stop me from doing that. Or at least, I wish nothing would. I was insanely curious about so many things, but I had no idea what to ask. We sat near the back window of the library that was mostly secluded. Late afternoon, I had just had a snack and was studying before he came to bother me again. I didn't mind too much since these numbers were giving me a migraine, but I wouldn't let him actually know that.

"So...you remember, Nagi-san?"

One eye opened at this as he gave me a lazy glare. "What about him?"

"Well..." I set my book down and looked down at him.

"He's like me if you're wondering."

"Ah, okay..." I pursed my lips to keep from asking anything else, but I couldn't help myself. "Is he dangerous?"

"Not particularly," he closed both his eyes again.

I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically. "Then why - "

"I was jealous," he said matter-of-factly. "Very jealous my kitten would be stolen away by another man."

"D-don't call me that!" I stuttered as my face heated up with embarrassment.

"What would you prefer then, my little princess?"

"Amu is just fine!" I tried to ignore how fluttery my stomach got when he referred to me that way.

"Amu is too boring," he frowned. "Everyone else calls you that."

"Because it's my name, _Einstein_." I scoffed. "But all that aside, who is he?"

"A brilliant mathematician, haven't you heard?"

I paused in confusion then shook my head with annoyance. "No, I mean Nagi-san."

"Oh, _him_," Ikuto sighed and sat up looking out the window. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

He groaned, but continued. "You probably won't stop bothering me about this so listen well and try not to fall asleep because it's dreadfully dull."

"I won't," I pulled my knees to my chest and smiled.

"I met Nagi as a small child a long time ago," he began. "I was on the run of course and while resting, this little orphan punk is asking all sorts of questions. Next thing you know he's following me everywhere I go. And he got some kind of flu a while back and...well, I kind of saved his life. We went our separate ways years back and he's kind of got this bonding thing between us so I'll probably never lose that kid now. His first name was Yoru."

I punched his shoulder lightly, crossing my legs. "Aww, you're a softie."

He snorted. "I'm the most hardcore guy you'll ever meet in your life."

"Softie~" I teased. He harrumphed and fell back on my legs without a word. I smiled to myself and pet his hair. "You act so tough, but you're one of those softhearted guys aren't you? That's so adorable!"

"I am many things, princess," he murmured, "but 'adorable' is not one of them. I prefer terms like 'flawless' or 'handsome.'"

I laughed softly. "A big adorable, tender hearted softie."

* * *

><p>[<strong>A<strong>/**N**]: So hey, guys, there have been some messages by some readers that have motivated me to write again! I don't know how it happened, but I found myself typing up another chapter before I could stop myself. I'm a million years late, I know aha, but I hope this chapter made some clarification on some of my crazy tangents. Thanks so much for the motivation, you have no idea how much it means to me! ((And I'm sure some of you are excited to see an update, amiright?))

~_lonelybutlovely_


End file.
